Gone Batty II: Eclipsed
by Lilgrimmapple
Summary: Six months have passed and Melody's enjoying her mundane life. However, trouble starts to occur when bats start to go missing. Melody takes it upon herself to solve the mystery only to find herself in more danger than she has ever been. A bat once more, she has to brave a carnivorous jungle of Central America with her friends. (Sequel to 'Gone Batty')
1. Prologue

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

A gentle stream glimmered in the bright sunlight deep within the vast forest of British Columbia. A lone doe gently trotted across the powdery snow and bent her delicate neck down to take a drink. After a short moment, her head shot up and her ears flicked cautiously, sensing a disturbance in the water. Her instincts proved true as one winged hand flung itself out of the water- startling the deer. She beated in distress and jumped backwards before turning tail and zipping away.

A mangled up giant bat wheezed as he pulled himself out of the river, his muscles straining with the effort. He coughed and spat out the water that was lodged in his lungs. His body protested with every movement, the cold slowing him down. Goth was a horrible sight to behold indeed. His left eye was swollen shut with a raw red line marring his face down from the brow and to his chin. His once glorious wings were frostbitten and torn. His body was bruised severely.

' _Not yet…'_ Goth's chest heaved heavily and he dragged himself onto the snow. ' _I will not die. Not like this!'_

The broken prince roared as he forced himself to his feet, his body bent over, clenching in in pain. Step by staggering step, his raw anger and will to live was the only thing that kept him moving. Frost coated his damaged wings, shining like white sequins on dark silk. He looked back at the river and trailed back from where it flowed. Goth had been carried far. There was no trace of the waterfall that homed those insufferable silverwings.

He dragged his feet for hours, not knowing where he was going. Goth knew that he had to go south, back to his homeland. He would not survive long without warmth and sustenance. The sun beat down weakly on him, doing nothing to stop his shivering.

Goth stopped and heard the sound of a chopper in the sky. His eye narrowed and he growled.

 _Humans…_ they were nearby. If he got caught by them again, chances were that he would never see his kingdom again. Finding no choice but to attempt to fly, Goth took off into the air. With every flap of his wings, he felt searing pain but he did not stop. With every beat, he urged warmth to return to his body, for the feeling to return to the tips of his wings. He hid in the shadows of the tree and waited until the sound dissipated. Only then did he continue on his journey.

As he flew, something caught his eye. Something small and furry ran across the snow- a mouse. Goth's hunger flamed to life and without a second thought, he tore down after it. He could no longer mask the sound of his wings, but he still managed to catch the rodent by surprise. Snarls and squeaking filled the air before it finally became still.

Goth drew his head back with a sigh, feeling somewhat better. A thin mouse was not nearly enough to sustain him, but it kept death at bay. He wiped the blood off his snout and he continued to fly aimlessly until day turned to night.

This went on for several nights. Goth used what he had learned from Shade about the northern stars and teetered south. He hunted whenever he could and avoided humans. Humans that he _recognized._ He knew by their smell that they were the same ones that had shot him down back in the jungle. They knew he was here and were tracking him.

He offhandedly wondered if Throbb was still alive or if the owls managed to tear him apart. The lack of persistent whining was a blessing, but the solitary silence made Goth feel uncomfortable.

As time went on, Goth's health deteriorated. His head was swimming and his stomach burned. Prey was becoming increasingly more difficult to catch. The tips of his wings were falling off, the frostbite eating away at them like a parasite.

Eventually, Goth could go no further. Weak, feverish, delirious and in more pain than before, he slunk inside a nearby cave just as the sky began to brighten. He had little to no strength left, and he collapsed onto the earth. He breathed heavily, cursing Shade for tricking him. For embarrassing him. Goth coughed and closed his eye. Melody appeared in his mind and Goth growled weakly. He cursed her for being human. He cursed her for being aware of his true nature from the very beginning. Most of all, he cursed her for being so beautiful. As much as he hated it, he desired to hear her sing to him- to see her loving smile. He wanted to feel the warmth of her soft small body. He longed to _crush it._ To feel her break against him. To hear her cry.

He _wanted her._

Goth felt himself drift into sleep and Melody's face faded. He knew he probably wouldn't wake up if he fell asleep now, but the temptation was too great. His final thoughts were to Cama Zotz- for another chance at life.

Darkness. Goth knew he was no longer awake for he could move around with ease. Looking around, he could tell that he was inside the same cave, but it stretched on and on with no exit. There were different forks inside that led to who knows where.

" _Goth…_ "

Goth turned his head at the eerie whisper that echoed throughout the cave. He did not recognize the voice.

" _Goth….."_

He felt his fur stand on end. The voice was like a cold wind that howled in the night. "Who is calling me?" Goth growled, he refused to be intimidated.

" _You know who I am,"_ the voice insisted in a serpentine hiss.

Goth narrowed his eyes. He did not recognize hearing the voice before, however… the feeling of dread and a bone-chilling fear had settled in the pit of his stomach. His gut told him exactly who was speaking to him.

" _Say my name…"_ the voice commanded him, seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere.

Goth hesitated. Was this just another trick? A hallucination?

" _Say my_ _ **name!**_ "

"Cama Zotz," Goth shuddered. No. This wasn't some echo projection. He felt the immense power surrounding him and it could not be questioned.

Suddenly, the prince froze. Staring right down at him were two giant glowing red eyes shroud within the shadows. " _Good,_ " the voice purred, pleased. The figure in the darkness moved towards him and a monstrous looking bat towered over him, filling the entirety of the cave. Goth fell to his knees in terror. It was his god.

Zotz was even more terrifying than the image that Shade had envisioned. His body resembled that of a bat's corpse. The flesh on his head had decayed, leaving an ancient cracked skull in its wake underneath fiery red hair. Jagged yellow fangs hung from his jaws, not fitting entirely in his mouth. Zotz' ribs protruded from his old brown flesh, sinking in and out with every ragged breath. His gigantic black wings were rotted yet powerful, with boney spikes at the end of each tip. His tongue was long and forked like a snake's.

Goth was petrified. He collapsed before his dark god and bowed- pressing his head to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut.

" _Now tell me, why have you summoned for me?"_ Cama Zotz demanded.

Goth couldn't speak. He only managed to let out a strangled squeak but no words came.

Zotz narrowed his eyes into slits at the kneeling bat before him. " _I suppose my true form is too much for the likes of mortals to bear._ " Flames shot up and engulfed his body, causing Goth to jump. The prince watched as the flames seemed to eat away at his god until he began to shrink. When the flames died away, a formidable looking spectral bat stood before Goth. He had thick dark brown fur, and a long mass of red hair that spilled to his ankles. His arms were crossed, cloaking his buff body with black wings with an ashen undertone. His pupil-less glowing eyes were yellow instead of red- and Goth knew that this was still his god.

"Does this form appeal to you?" Zotz asked, his baritone voice now that of a mortal's.

Goth slowly got up, stunned. Zotz still towered over him- Goth only came up to his shoulder-height. "Y-yes, this...this is good, oh great and horrible Zotz. Your magnificence is overwhelming in whichever form you choose"

Zotz smirked, "flattery. How becoming of you." The dark bat began to circle around Goth, bringing both his clawed hands together. "Now then, what is it that you wish to ask of me?"

"I humbly ask that I may return to the jungle so I may raise an army and seek vengeance on those who have insulted me."

"I see," Zotz mused, rubbing his red beard. "You wish to use my powers for the sake of your selfish desires and wounded pride." He sighed and shook his head, disappointed. "I had hoped for a less pitiful cause from you."

Goth bristled, "the silverwings have blasphemed against _you,_ Cama Zotz! They deserved to be punished." He jumped back when the dark god's face leaned before his.

"And they **shall** ," Zotz promised, his eyes momentarily flashing red. "However, that is hardly reason enough for me to help you."

Goth shivered. Even though Zotz continued to speak calmly, his tone was tight. Goth knew he had to tread carefully. "What reason would be good enough?" he begged. "I am the most loyal of your servants and desire nothing more than to serve you."

Zotz was silent for a moment, studying Goth intently. "Indeed, you have served me well. It would be a shame to let you die tonight." He pondered for a while longer before relaxing his shoulders, "very well." Zotz raised a hand and waved it across the air with one solid motion. The air rippled and shifted. "Let us take a look into your memories., shall we?"

Goth watched in fascination as the cave around them has disappeared and images began to flash by as if played in fast forward. Goth saw himself get captured by humans along with Throbb. He saw the jungle-like cage that they were kept in. He saw their escape and then he saw himself saving Melody from an owl. Goth's chest tightened and he grit his teeth.

Shockingly enough, Zotz paused the memories and suddenly, they were on top of a building in the human city. The figures of Shade, Marina and Melody were frozen, staring back at them with fear and amazement. This was after Goth had saved the human's life. This was when he and Throbb had offered their 'protection' in return for a guide.

Goth looked over to Zotz, unsure of the importance of this memory.

Zotz was rigid. His chin twitched as he clenched his jaw. His yellow eyes widened with disbelief. Wordlessly, he snapped his fingers and the images of Shade and Marina vanished- leaving Melody standing there alone, frozen in time. Vulnerable. Scared. Uncertain.

Zotz walked over to Melody and stared intensely into her wide unblinking eyes- as if scanning for something. A slow corrupt smile spread across his face and his shoulders shook. Goth watched in confusion as Zotz threw his head back and laughed as if someone had just told him a very funny joke. After calming down, the god tucked his deadly black claw beneath Melody's chin and with his powers, tilted her head upwards so she was looking up at him.

" _Oooh_ , how very _**clever**_ ," Zotz sneered as he stared down at the girl. "Nocturna, you sly old harpy. Out of all hiding places you could have chosen, you went and stuffed that brat of yours into human flesh." He ran his free hand through her brown locks of hair but then stopped and stiffened.

Something sparkled against Melody's chest and Zotz frowned. Whatever was happening, it was not his doing. Around her neck, appeared a silvery crescent shaped moon that cradled the gem of the night sky. The bat god scowled.

With one swift motion, Zotz sliced his claw down, ripping Melody in half, turning her to smoke. He straightened up, regaining his composure. "No matter," he growled. "I always win in the end."

"Cama Zotz?" Goth asked, unsure of what his lord was talking about.

The memory disappeared and they were back in the cave. Zotz turned to Goth with a pleasant smile on his face. "I will help you, just as you have asked of me and more."

Goth breathed in relief, "oh, thank you. I am forever indebted to you."

"Yes, you are," Zotz agreed. "Now listen carefully, Prince Goth of the vampyrum clan. You shall return to the jungle, but in order to do so, you must first let the humans recapture you."

Goth was disgusted by the idea. "Have myself be captured by those infernal humans?! They are the enemy!"

Zotz's eyes turned red and his god-like voice boomed intimidatingly from his smaller form, " _ **you dare question your god?**_ "

Goth shrunk away, frightened. "N-no…"

Zotz continued angrily, " _ **you will allow yourself be captured and then- and ONLY then will you return back home. Follow my orders precisely and I will make you KING.**_ "

"King…" Goth was struck speechless. Him... _king_?

" _ **Now wake!**_ "

Goth felt himself get thrust back by an invisible force. With a gasp, his eyes burst open and he sat up, sweating. He looked around. He was alone, awake, and still in the cave. He looked over his shoulder and saw the stars twinkling from the crevice opening. It was a dream.

He shook his head, no. It was _not_ a dream. Cama Zotz _had_ appeared before him. Standing up, Goth realized that he was in no pain. He could see from both eyes and felt strength seep into his muscles. Goth flared open his wings. He felt stronger than he had ever felt before!

Goth laughed. His god had healed him and in doing so, Zotz made him even more powerful. Flapping his wings, Goth flew out of the cave and instantly sensed humans nearby. His green eyes narrowed but he dared not defy Zotz. Ignoring his instincts of going the other way, Goth deliberately flew in the direction of the humans.

* * *

 **A/N:** _WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEBATS! I am proud to present the very first chapter. Since it is a prologue, it's going to be considerably shorter than the regular chapters- so no worries, it's a one time thing. I admit, I'm writing as I read- so… yeah. I need to get a bit more reading done before I continue. Anywho, I hope you are as excited as I am to tackle this sequel to Gone Batty._

 _Yes, this is going to be a Goth x Melody pairing, just like I promised.  
Yes, there will be Shade x Marina in here as well, obviously._

 _ENJOY!_


	2. Six Months Later

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Six Months Later…**

* * *

May was warm and humid in Orlando Florida. Melody Hale couldn't help but feel blessed with the air-conditioning on in the classroom… that is until thirty minutes in. Melody pulled on her dark blue denim jacket over her black blouse and rubbed her arms as goosebumps traveled across them. What was _with_ classrooms and the unforgiving air-conditioning? She thought it would end in high school, but noooo! College was just as bad.

"Why is it so cold?!" a dark-skinned girl with a wild afro on her head whined in a whisper on Melody's left.

Melody rolled her hazel eyes. "Well, I did tell you to bring it with you, Denise," she said.

"Aw, hell no, girlfriend. I did not wear this ultra expensive tunic just so I could cover it up," Denise sniffed and pursed her glossed coral pink lips. She tugged lightly at her baby pink sleeve with her perfect white manicured fingernails.

Melody smiled and shook her head. She and Denise Monroe were the best of friends since high school, though they didn't start of that way. In middle school, Denise was the popular rich girl and Melody was the everyday girl. That didn't mean that they didn't like each other. Their paths simply didn't cross. At least not until freshman year of highschool when they both were partnered to do a scene in drama class.

Denise desperately tried to get Melody to start dressing more fashionably, but Melody simply didn't have the time nor money. "Besides, I don't want a nice outfit to get covered in guano," she insisted, causing Denise to gag.

Denise hated anything that was creepy and/or crawly. She couldn't be in the same room as a spider no matter how small. As it would have it, Denise couldn't tolerate bats either. Oddly enough, Denise was obsessed with vampires...thanks to the whole _Twilight_ craze. Melody liked vampires too...just not the...sparkly ones. She prefered the soulless, demonic creatures who lulled their prey into a false sense of security. Dracula- now _there_ was a badass character.

Melody and Denise grew silent as their Mesoamerican Cultural Studies teacher, Professor Neweyes turned off the lights and started a slideshow about the ancient Mayan pyramids. The lecture dragged on until a picture of a grotesque bat engraved in stone came on. Melody's eyes widened.

"In Mayan Mythology, Cama Zotz was one of the ancient deities or gods that the ancient Mayans both worshipped and feared," the professor said, pointing her laser pen at the slide. "The word 'zotz' meaning 'bat' and 'cama' meaning the word 'death.' This literally translates to 'death bat.'"

Melody felt her palms grow sweaty and she rubbed them against her jeans. She had always believed Cama Zotz to be some made up god that Goth worshipped...but to see that Zotz was known among humankind as well…

It was rather unnerving.

Unless of course, Zotz was formed from the human imagination and Goth's colony simply adopted him as their god? That seemed plausible.

Melody continued to listen as Professor Neweyes continued to speak. She mentioned horrific things such as Zotz being the god of sacrifice and eternal night. There was also the lovely little story of how Zotz decapitated humans and used their heads as balls for a game.

Class couldn't end fast enough. Melody couldn't help but be relieved once she was out in the hallway. She really didn't need any horrible reminders of Goth. Melody pulled her sleeve up slightly to see a faint white scar on her lower left arm. The scar was healing up neatly and chances were that it would eventually fade completely.

"Ugh, finally!" Denise stretched as she walked next to Melody. "I didn't know how much more of that blood and gore I could take. Can you believe those Mayans? They would willingly have their hearts torn out to please some giant bat!" She shuddered and grimaced, "just thinking about it is giving me the willies."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "I wouldn't want to have him as a god."

"Really? I thought you would be over the moon after hearing that there is a bat god out there. You know, because you love bats so much."

Melody shook her head, "not _that_ sort of bat god." She blinked, seeing that Denise was still following her. "Don't you have Spanish after this?"

Denise rolled her eyes, "oh please. I turned in my final essay a week ago. I'm good as done."

Melody smirked. If there was one thing that Denise was great at, it was Spanish. That girl was practically fluent in it after taking three semesters of it. It made sense though. Denise was adamant about going to Central America for the summer. She ran a flamenco club at their college and had set up to perform at a festival in Belize.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Belize for the summer?" Denise gave Melody the puppy eyes. "It'd be so much more fun if you were there. The girls in the club are nice and all, but it just wouldn't be the same without you. You don't have to worry about the expenses either! I can take care of that."

"Sorry, Neese," Melody used her friend's nickname. "I've got bats to take care of back home."

Denise sighed and puffed out her cheeks, "of course you do."

They both walked out to the parking lot when suddenly, Denise's eyes lit up. She quickly grabbed Melody by the arm. "Who is that handsome piece of work?" she pointed her finger.

Melody followed the direction to where Denise's finger was pointing and she frowned in confusion. There had to be some mistake, but it wasn't. Denise was pointing straight at Elliot Gray, who was boredly leaning against his red Buick Apollo car. That was right, he had offered to drive her back home since her father was too busy at a meeting.

"You mean...Elliot?"

"You know him?" Denise squealed with excitement.

"Uh...yeah," Melody said slowly. "He works at my family's bat conservatory. He's a scientist." What on earth was so attractive about Elliot? He was thin like a twig, and his shaggy long black hair had grown even shaggier. The only improvement was that he had started pulling it back in a low ponytail. His face was overdue for a shave and his skin looked like it hasn't seen the sun in decades. His red eyes permanently were stuck in an irritated glare behind his thick glasses.

Denise gushed, "an intellectual! Oh, be still my fair maiden heart!" she bumped Melody with her hip. "Girl! Introduce me!"

"Uh, are you sure?" Melody asked, uncertainly. "He's not the sociable type."

"Haven't you heard? Opposites attract! Now let's go!" Denise ended up dragging Melody over to Elliot.

The young man turned to them, looking rather surprised that some girl was gawking at him while clinging to Melody. "Class is done already?" he asked Melody.

"It ended early," Melody explained. She grunted when Denise nudged her and she sighed. "Elliot, this is Denise, my friend since high school. Denise, meet Elliot."

"Such a pleasure!" Denise gushed, hearts practically forming in her eyes.

"Er...likewise?" Elliot leaned away from her as she leaned towards him, gazing intently at him.

"Are those natural?" Denise gasped.

"Sorry?" Elliot was pressed up against his car while Denise's hands were on both sides of him, trapping him. His eyes darted towards Melody, begging for help. Melody only shrugged at him. He scowled.

"Your eyes! Are they naturally that color?"

Elliot frowned and gently pulled her arms away and he walked around her. "Yes, it's a defect I had since birth. Now if you excuse me, Melody and I really need to get goi-"

"FANTASTIC!" Denise wrapped her arms around Elliot in a sudden tight hug. Elliot's eyes nearly bulged out from behind his glasses at her. "Pale, flawless skin, scarlet red eyes, a brooding personality- he's like a vampire!"

" _What?!"_ Elliot squawked, his face turning ashen. He turned his head to Melody who was covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. That little…! A shiver ran up Elliot's spine as Denise placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she purred.

"No! NO I do NOT!" Elliot flailed and ripped himself away from Denise. "Now if you please, we really must go-" he cut himself off when he noticed that she was no longer standing in front of him. He looked around worriedly.

 _HONK!_

Elliot flinched and turned around to see Denise in the driver's seat of his car, leaning out of his window.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she winked at Elliot.

" _Oh_ **no** you don't!" Elliot growled. He pulled the door open and grabbed Denise by the upper arm. "Out of the car!" he pulled her out before slipping himself in, slamming the door, rolling up the window and locking the door. He glared out at Melody, pointed at her with his index finger and then jabbed his thumb towards the passenger seat beside him. He mouthed, ' _get in. NOW_.'

Melody rolled her eyes and turned to a lovestruck Denise. "Like I said, unsociable."

"I think I'm in love," Denise sighed happily as she gazed at Elliot's disgusted face. "Springtime has finally come."

Melody laughed. "Easy there, Aphrodite. You're scaring the poor man. He's not used to physical contact.

Denise leaned in towards Elliot's window and breathed into it, fogging it up. Elliot jerked backwards, alarmed. "I know that," she grinned and drew a heart on the window, framing Elliot's face. "I love a challenge. It makes teasing the guy so much more fun." She batted her eyes at him.

"Go away, you witch!" Elliot's voice was muffled from inside the car.

"I mean, how can I resist? Just imagine how rewarding it would be if I end up ensnaring him." She drew an arrow through the heart.

"You have the strangest taste in men," Melody shook her head in amusement. "But oddly enough, I approve."

"You hear that, honey bumpkin? Melody gave us consent!" Denise squealed at Elliot.

"MELODY! Get your rear in here right now!" Elliot roared.

Melody huffed and rolled her eyes, "so rude!" She smirked at Denise and gave her a hug. "Well, I'll see you later."

Denise pouted but returned the hug. "Later is not soon enough. I'm leaving for the airport in a few days."

"I wish I could see you off," Melody said, squeezing her one last time before pulling away. "But we are only going to be apart for the summer. You and I will be back taking classes again in fall."

"True, and you better keep your phone on you. I will be calling you constantly."

" _Melody!_ "

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Melody rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Have a safe trip, Denise."

"I will," Denise waved as Melody got in the car next to Elliot. She also then blew a kiss to Elliot who conveniently ignored her.

"That girl is as bad as D.D." Elliot growled as he started the car, "seatbelts on."

Melody clicked her seatbelt into place and smirked. "Oh c'mon, Elliot. You should be overjoyed that there is a woman out there who would take an interest in you. I'd even go far enough to say it's a match made in heaven. She's perfect for you. She's like the yin to your yang."

"I don't care if we are bound together with the red string of fate," Elliot said as he carefully pulled out of the driveway. "I'm not interested."

"Ah, so you're planning to be a bachelor for the rest of your life with a penguin butler waiting on you hand and foot?" Melody asked skeptically.

"I'm not a family man," the black-haired scientist declared.

"Give it time…"

Elliot glared at Melody from the corner of his eye.

Melody huffed, "fine!" She turned to look out her window, crossing her arms. "Be single for the rest of your life for all I care." Her eyes suddenly widened and turned to look at Elliot, "Unless-"

"NO!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Melody whined.

"I _don't_ swing that way."

…

"Oh, nevermind then." Melody went back to looking out the window. An awkward silence filled the car.

Elliot sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as they stopped at a red light. "Look, Mels- I appreciate your concern for me, but my love life really isn't any of your business."

Melody looked up at him, surprised by the sudden gentleness of his tone. That and his use of her nickname that he _rarely ever_ used.

"What's more, you don't even have a boyfriend. It's not really your place to talk about relationships."

"But Elliot, you don't _have_ a love life."

He sighed and the light turned green, "and let's keep it that way."

They drove in silence for a good five minutes and Melody's thoughts naturally went back to her friends back in Canada. "Hey, Elliot?"

He didn't answer so Melody took that as an 'okay' to continue.

"Do you miss Orestes?"

Elliot switched on the blinker and they turned onto a familiar street. "Not really," he said after a while. "He's got his life, I've got mine. I don't really have time to miss him."

Sullen, Melody began to play with a stray thread on her jacket. "I miss him. Shade, Marina, Barnabe… everyone." She leaned her head back against the seat, "I wonder how they are all doing."

"They are probably getting ready to migrate back to their other home now that it's getting warmer."

"Maybe," Melody mused to herself. She remembered how they had discovered a hollow tree back on Marina's island when she and Shade were separated from the colony. She wondered if they were going to use that as their new Tree Haven.

The conservatory came into view and Elliot parallel parked in his usual spot near the white fence. Melody remembered when they first returned home. She expected her parents to be in a panicking frenzy. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to have known that she was gone in the first place. Both Elliot and her were very confused by their calm reactions, but… Melody had caught a rather mischievous looking ghost bat chuckling in a corner of the room. Right when she turned her head to see Loki, he only winked at her and disappeared. She had no doubt in her mind that Loki had something to do with nobody seeming to remember that she had been missing for about a month.

Unfortunately, that didn't extend to her college. Melody was going to have to retake a few classes to catch up. She wasn't about to tell her parents about that. She had managed to convince Denise that she had left on vacation to visit family up in Canada, and forgot her cellphone at home.

Walking into the building, both Melody and Elliot were greeted warmly by the employees. Elliot clocked in and put on his lab coat. He turned to Melody with a sideways glance. "Are you going to visit _him_ again _?_ "

Melody smiled. "Yeah, I figured I'd drop by to say 'hi'. Hey, do you mind if I borrow D.D. later today?"

Elliot shrugged, "sure. It'll keep him from distracting me." With that, Elliot left Melody to get to work.

The girl giggled and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction to visit the newest addition to their bat conservatory. She hummed to herself before stopping in front of a glass sliding door. She looked inside while slipping on her safety gloves. It was filled with vegetation and tropical plants. It was bright due to the sunlight pouring through the fenced ceiling. It was a whole room held outside, only it kept its inhabitant inside with a fenced surrounding. She pulled a card from her pocket and slid it through a slot and the door beeped, the blinker turning green. She slid the door open, walked inside and then closed the door behind her. Melody casually strolled through the garden-like room, and spotted the one she wanted to see almost immediately.

Hanging from a vine sleepily was Throbb. He was the first spectral bat that their conservatory had the honor to house. They usually housed bats indigenous to their state though at times they took special exceptions. A few times they even took in a few exotic bats from the local zoo. Originally, Throbb was found by Elliot's grandfather, battered and starving- but he was transferred to their department due to Florida's climate being something Throbb was more used to. Melody was more than surprised to see Throbb here in her family's conservatory. She could only imagine how Throbb felt after seeing her.

Being human again, Melody couldn't talk to him- which was probably for the best. Throbb didn't look too pleased to see her when they met again all those months ago. He wasn't in the best of health either and refused to be handled by any of the humans. He hissed, bit and scratched at anyone who tried to reach for him. He never penetrated the protective gloves they all wore, but no one managed to catch him either.

Throbb desperately needed medical attention. When he came into their care, he was severely dehydrated, and his wings needed to be patched up after being frostbitten. He needed antibiotics as well. If he continued to refuse help, he wouldn't have lasted a week.

Melody tried to coax him to her, but Throbb only glared at her. She didn't blame him. She was partially at fault for Goth's death. At least...they both _thought_ he was dead. Melody wasn't sure, but it seemed nearly impossible for Goth to survive an icy current. Oddly enough, Throbb never bit or scratched at her like he did with the employees. He only avoided her, climbing up higher, or flying out of reach.

She wished that she could tell him that he wasn't going to stay with them forever. That they were planning on releasing him back in the wild where he was originally from once he was better. Melody's dad suggested to admit him to the zoo to save on money- he added in that animals in captivity had a longer life-span. Melody argued against it, remembering that Throbb had a wife. Perhaps he was even a father? She knew how desperately Goth and Throbb wanted to get back home. Somehow, a longer life didn't seem like an option that Throbb would take if it meant loneliness throughout the entirety of it.

However, if he died now- Throbb would never see his family again.

Running out of options and growing desperate to save Throbb's life, Melody tried one last tactic. One that she wasn't sure would work now that she was human. She sang to him. It felt odd and awkward now that she was human. It was something out of a Disney movie, singing to an animal. So yeah, a Disney song seemed to fit best.

" _I wonder, I wonder_

 _I wonder why each_

 _Little bird has someone_

 _To sing to sweet things to_

 _A gay little lark melody?"_

It earned her a few odd looks from onlookers, but to her pleasure, Throbb became enraptured. His expression relaxed and he crawled closer to listen to Melody better.

" _I wonder, I wonder_

 _If my heart keeps singing_

 _Will my song go winging_

 _To someone who'll find me_

 _And bring back a love song to me?"_

Throbb began to tear up, depressed and homesick. Melody doubted that he understood the words that she sang, but he seemed to catch the hopeful yet sad tone of the song. Using that to her advantage, Melody gently unhooked him from his tree and Throbb didn't fight back. Ever since then, Throbb only allowed Melody to handle him. She ended up being his primary caretaker. She soothed him before injecting him with an IV. She was the one who gently brushed the kinks out of his fur. She was the one who squirted bitter antibiotics into his mouth with a syringe. She was the one who visited him on a daily basis.

Eventually, Throbb was looking forward to seeing her. Not because of the treatment, he hated the needles and vile medicine. It was because of Melody's patience and kindness that he eventually warmed up to her. He quickly understood that she was healing him, and he grew stronger by the day. Whatever resentment that he had towards her evaporated.

Today, upon seeing her, Throbb gave her a sleepy smile in greeting. Melody smiled back and kept him company for a while. Life was good.

* * *

The forest was blossoming and the setting sun made the sky golden, pinkening the clouds. Shade watched the sunset with a blissful smile on his face. A few months back, he wouldn't have even dreamed of having the chance to see the sun set. It was so peaceful. He couldn't tell what was more beautiful. The sun rising or it setting. Now that Brutus has allowed the bats to be free to fly during the day, the entire world seemed to be so much more peaceful. He wished that he could share this with Melody, to show her how much their hard work had paid off.

Despite the serenity, Shade couldn't quench the unrest he felt inside. His father, Cassiel was alive and out there somewhere. According to his mother, he had been captured by humans and was never heard of again. How could he just sit there and not try to find his father? Spring was nearly over and there was no need for hibernation. He could be on another adventure.

"Enjoying the view?" Shade was shaken out of his thoughts and looked up to see Orestes sitting on the branch above him. The young owl smiled at the bat and tilted his head in amusement.

"Yeah," Shade sighed and looked back towards the horizon. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither," Orestes laughed. "The day when a bat would be out and about."

Shade smirked, "the day when bats and owls are friends?"

"We were friends way before that," Orestes grinned, his eyes glinting with mirth. They both kept each other company until the sun finally disappeared behind the mountainous landscape. "I wonder how Elliot and Melody are doing," the owl wondered nostalgically.

"I'm sure they are living happy lives, wherever they are," Shade said, sadness lacing his voice. They heard the cheerful flutter of wings, and they both turned to see the bats pouring out of hibernaculum. While bats were free to fly during the day, centuries of a nighttime life was not easily broken. The light of day was too hard on the eyes even though Shade got used to it.

A brightwing caught his attention and Shade's heart began to beat faster. A white dove among crows, Marina stood out with her beautiful orange wings. Her long blonde hair wisped behind her in the wind. Shade couldn't help but be enchanted by her. It seemed that every night, she grew even more lovely. It wasn't long when Shade realized that he had feelings for Marina. It started off as a small crush, but it grew into something more.

Shade was about to call out to her- but stopped short when another silverwing took Marina's attention.

Chinook.

Shade felt his heart drop and watched as his rival tried to impress Marina with his stories. He frowned when a tinkling laugh came from Marina. He knew that Chinook originally had feelings for Melody- but once she was gone, Chinook's interest shifted to the next exotic female, to Shade's great annoyance. Chinook ended up taking more of her time, not giving Shade much of a chance to get close to Marina.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you, kid."

Orestes looked up and smiled, "hey Barnabe!"

"Evening!"

Shade blinked and smiled when Barnabe flipped upside down next to him. Now _there_ was a bat that Shade could still hang out with. Barnabe had the beginnings of a brand new beard starting to grow in, making him more mature-looking. If female bats weren't drawn to him already, which they were, they'd be falling at his feet by now. Barnabe was labeled as the 'most handsome bat in the colony,' knocking Chinook right out of his roost.

However, Barnabe didn't pay much attention to the other females. He preferred to spend time with Shade, Marina and Orestes. There was another reason, and Shade knew why.

Barnabe was in love with Melody.

"Jealous, me?" Shade scoffed. "Don't be silly. I'm above being- yeah...okay, I'm jealous," he quickly changed his tune when Barnabe raised an eyebrow.

Barnabe looked over to Marina and Chinook and shook his head at Shade. "Don't read too much into it. Chinook is all talk. He may spout some pretty words, but by the end of it all, _you_ were the one to save the entire colony." He grinned, showing his pearly whites, "I think we both know who the winner is here."

Shade gazed forlornly at Marina as she flew with Chinook. "I sure don't feel like the winner."

Barnabe's face softened, sympathizing with the younger bat. "You should talk to her, Shade."

Shade looked at Barnabe like he had sprouted another head. " _Talk_?! And say what? 'Hey Marina, guess what? I have feelings for you and I don't like that Chinook is hogging you all to himself.'" Shade shook his head. "No, that would never work."

Barnabe rolled his eyes, "not if you say it like that, it won't."

"It's no use," Shade sighed. "I'm still just the runt of the colony." He jumped and sputtered when Barnabe suddenly grabbed at him. "W-wait! What are you doing?"

Barnabe pulled Shade's wings open with is own, "a runt? Really? Have you looked at yourself these past few months?"

Shade went silent as he compared the size of his wings with Barnabe's. They still were shorter, but...not by much. He looked at Barnabe, only to notice that he didn't have to strain his neck that much to look up … er… _down_ at him either. The sky was in the opposite direction.

Shade had grown.

Barnabe grinned, "not much of a runt now, are you?"

Shade smiled and Barnabe nodded and let go of his wings. "I'll go talk to her," Shade finally agreed.

"Good," Barnabe watched as Shade flew towards Marina and Chinook. "Good luck."

"You think he'll do it?" Orestes asked, scooting closer to Barnabe.

"That's completely up to Shade."

* * *

"Marina!" Shade yelled, trying to get the brightwing's attention, "hey, Marina!"

Marina looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Shade!" She veered away from Chinook, stopping him in mid sentence and flew over to Shade. Chinook looked a bit irked at being interrupted but followed her anyway. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Shade suddenly felt flustered. Why did he become so shy all of the sudden? This was Marina, for crying out loud! They had tons of conversations before this. ' _Just play it cool, Shade_ ,' he thought to himself. He swallowed hard. "I was just thinking… you and I haven't really had a chance to talk much."

"Right, sorry," Marina dipped her head sheepishly. "We haven't really hung out in a while, huh?"

"Yeah," Shade laughed nervously. This was rather...awkward.

"So, what's going on?" Chinook butted in between them, 'accidentally' smacking Shade in the face with his wing. "Oops, sorry there, Shade."

Shade glared at Chinook who did not look sorry at all. He turned back to Marina, "Say- Marina?"

She blinked her pretty green eyes at him curiously. "Yes, Shade?"

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" Shade asked hopefully. "I...uh...heard that beetles are in this season."

Marina looked overjoyed at the offer. " _That_ would be-!" Chinook cleared his throat and she paused. Her enthusiasm waned and she averted her eyes, "uh- amazing, Shade. It really would- but...I promised Chinook that I'd go hunting with him and Breeze and Todd, you know...to teach them a few new tricks."

"Oh," Shade felt something drop inside him like a brick and he hung his head. "Okay, then."

"But, you can come with if you want?" Marina offered, trying to lift his spirits. "It could be fun!"

"Yeah, ru- I mean, Shade," Chinook quickly corrected himself. "The more the merrier. And who knows? Maybe you'll actually be able to keep up with us this time?"

Shade's jaw tightened. It was clear that Chinook did not want him to tag along. While they did get along better ever since the battle, and Chinook did hold him with high respect...another rift started to form due to them both having an interest in Marina. Chinook was putting up a front so he could look good in front of Marina.

"No thanks," Shade looked away, a seed of jealousy and the feeling of being betrayed started to grow inside of him. He had faith that Marina would choose to go with him instead of Chinook. After all the trials and tribulations that they went through together, she preferred to hang out with the popular guy? What gives? "You- uh, go on ahead without me."

Marina frowned, sensing that something was not right with her best friend. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly. "Shade, is there something wrong?"

He forced on a smile with such effort that it was almost painful. "N-no, everything's great! Why wouldn't it be great? You go and have fun!"

Marina furrowed her eyebrows, obviously not believing his lie. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Chinook took advantage of the moment.

"C'mon, Marina." Chinook nudged her away from the younger silverwing. "If Shade says that he doesn't want to come, don't force him." He grinned, "meanwhile, I am _quite_ looking forward to that awesome new trick."

Shade bit back a growl and looked away from them.

Marina seemed reluctant and glanced back briefly. Shade refused to look at her. Not really understanding what was going on with him, she flew off with Chinook into the forest.

Once they were out of earshot, Shade let out a frustrated groan and roosted in a nearby tree. He wrapped his wings around himself and hung his head, feeling hurt and angry. Hurt that Marina chose to go with Chinook. Angry at himself that he let this happen. He sighed and looked up at the sky that was now birthing her first stars.

"Melody," he whispered to the sky. "What should I do?"

She would have the answers. He knew she would. And right now, he missed her more than ever.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _End of chapter 2! What did you lovelies think? We have a new character named Denise and she seems to have the hots for our Elliot. Poor guy can't seem to catch a break, and I'm sorry to say, it's not going to get easier for him. Melody has befriended Throbb and neither of them know that Goth has survived. Meanwhile, Shade is struggling with his feelings with Marina and Chinook is not helping by getting in the way. Barnabe and Orestes are doing their best to support him. As for Melody's parents not remembering that she has been missing, there is some supernatural magic working there, no thanks to Loki. Hahaha!_

 _Once again, thank you so much for the support you have all been giving me. I posted one chapter, and already this story has 30 favorites, 26 follows and 17 reviews! That is AMAZING! It really warms my heart that you all love my writing that much. I hope to not disappoint you in this sequel. I have been reading each and everyone of your reviews and seen each of your requests. Some of them I will not be able to grant, but others I will try to fulfill such as art._

 _By the way, if any of you read any of my other fanfictions, you would have noticed that I dropped an Easter Egg in this chapter. I wonder who it was? -giggles-_

 _Also I have a request to ask of you lovely readers. Please..._ _ **please**_ _**do not ask me**_ _to include dark and severely heavy material in this story such as rape. It can be a very sensitive issue for a lot of readers and I do not know enough about the subject matter to tackle it. This story will be dark as it is, and much more so than the previous story. Adding any more would no longer make this story enjoyable and it would be painful for me to write. I have deleted such a review, as that one person will be able to tell._

 _-Uncle voice-: One more thing! Please do not spam my review page with requests with what YOU want to see happen in the story. You can leave one or two per chapter and I'll consider them, but don't write out huge paragraphs of what you want me to write. Goodness gracious. With the amount that the person writes to me, they could write their own Silverwing fanfiction._

 _Pыжая Kрасавица_ _, I'm looking at_ _ **you**_ _. I'm grateful you love my story, but please take it easy, girl! Hahaha. There's so much that I can keep up with._

 _That said, thank you all again for reading my fanfic and for your support. I hope you'll all stay with me until the end of this story._

 _Chow~_


	3. A Very Unhappy Birthday

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Very Unhappy Birthday**

* * *

Melody had a giant smile on her face as she tied a lacy yellow apron around her waist. She grabbed a list and began to read off it. "Milk?"

" _Check!"_ A cute penguin robot named D.D. chirped as he pulled the carton onto the table.

"Eggs?"

" _Check!"_

"Sugar?"

" _Check!"_

"Butter?"

" _Check!"_

"Vanilla extract?"

" _Check!"_

"Flour?"

" _Check!"_

"And last but not least, baking soda!"

D.D. dragged the box onto the table and tripped over the mixer's wire. He yelped as the white powder poured all over him and the table. He gave a hefty sneeze despite not having a nose. D.D. grinned sheepishly and giggled, " _check!"_

Melody laughed and she wiped the baking soda off D.D. with a napkin. "Perfect! Now that we have all the ingredients for Elliot's birthday cake-" she whipped out a chef hat and popped it onto her head, "let's get baking!"

" _Yay!"_ the penguin cheered, wearing his own mini chef hat. An Itunes logo popped up on his belly and he pulled out the _Happy Birthday_ song by The Arrogant Worms. Both he and Melody began singing along to the upbeat yet tragic song about how birthdays are just a reminder that you are one year closer to death and poverty. Considering that this was _Elliot's_ birthday, the song fit perfectly.

Melody was the one measuring the amount of ingredients and pouring them into the bowl while D.D. focused primarily on stirring them all up. Just when they got to the end of the song singing, " _happy birthdaaaay, deeeeaaar-!_ "

"Melody, have you seen my-" the door burst open.

Melody swiftly hid the bowl behind her back as Elliot stared blankly at the mess in the room. D.D. copied Melody by hiding a carton of eggs behind his back, but it slipped out of his metallic flippers and fell to the floor behind them with a loud _crack._ Sheepishly, Melody used her foot to scoot the oozing container out of Elliot's sight.

"Melody," Elliot began with a growl.

"Yes, Elliot?" Melody chirped sweetly.

"What is all this?"

"I was uh-" Melody quickly began to think of an excuse, "practicing! Yes, practicing for my culinary class!" She laughed nervously. "I just had D.D. helping me."

"In the experimentation lab?" Elliot crossed his arms as he glared at the two of them. "If you wanted to practice being a housewife, the best place to do it is at home!"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "are you going '50's on me, Elliot?"

"Sexism is not the issue here! I have a group of researchers coming in here in one hour and twenty minutes!" The young man exclaimed, pointing at his wristwatch.

Melody and D.D. glanced around at the egg and flour covered table and floor and both grinned guiltily. "Th-that soon?"

Elliot ran his hand down his face and counted to ten before speaking again. "I don't care _how_ you do it," his red eyes moving between the girl and the penguin, "but get this place cleaned up and spotless before they get here!" With that, the grouchy scientist turned around and slammed the door behind him, shaking the room. The force caused an unopened bag of flour fall to the floor and _poof!_ It covered the entire place in white including the two bakers.

Melody coughed and rubbed the flour from her eyes. "Shall I get the towels or the mop?"

D.D. clicked his beak.

"No, let's not resort to summoning demon butlers just yet…"

* * *

Shade sighed with a heavy heart as he tried to tear his thoughts of Marina away and focused them on his missing father. He was filled with a determined resolution. He was going to find his father. The young silverwing bat looked up at the sky, the sun was sleeping for a good while now. It would be best to leave while everyone else was distracted with their hunt. Normally he would ask Marina to come with him, but…

Shade turned his head towards the woods where she and Chinook has disappeared to about an hour ago. He couldn't ask Marina to leave their colony now that she finally had a place to call home. That wouldn't be fair to her at all. She was alone for so long and now she had more friends than he could possibly count. Though he did selfishly believe that he would still be her number one friend.

"I could ask Barnabe and Orestes to come with me…" he said quietly to himself. Again, he shook his head, rendering that idea out of the question. Just like Marina, Barnabe finally had a true home. As for Orestes, well… Shade had just finally gotten on the good side of his father, Brutus. He didn't want to push his luck.

He would have to go alone. Taking a deep breath, Shade said his apologies in his head and unhinged himself from his branch, ready to start his new quest.

"You are leaving without saying anything?" Barnabe blocked his path, flying in place with an unamused look on his face.

"Barnabe- I…" Shade began, startled. When did he get here?

"Shade, we get how you feel, but isn't running away a bit much?" Orestes asked nervously, catching up to them. "I-I mean… you should try to talk to Marina again and-"

"Guys!" Shade exclaimed, making them go silent. "I am _not_ running away and this is not because of Marina."

"It...isn't?" Orestes smiled. "That's a relief."

"Then where _are_ you going?" Barnabe demanded.

"I am going to find my father," Shade answered back firmly.

Barnabe and Orestes shared a look before turning back to Shade. "Alone?" they both asked.

Shade sighed and they all landed on a nearby branch. He wrapped his wings around himself and said, "I have jeopardized my colony more than once. I can't drag anyone into my problems again."

"But you will end up doing that anyway by leaving without a word. You do realize that, right?" Barnabe asked.

Shade frowned.

"Think of your mother. Do you want her to go into hysterics again once she finds out you are missing?"

The boy grimaced. He didn't think of that.

"She will alert the entire colony and then we will have a giant search party on our wings. The colony will not thank you for that."

Shade sighed. Barnabe was right, like always. Ariel would not just quietly let this be. Being born a runt and without a father, it came to no surprise that his mother would become overprotective. Especially since she already lost him to the migration once. "Alright, let's go talk to my mother," he gave in.

Once back home, Shade told his mother everything. Ariel was silent for a good minute, and Shade became worried that she would forbid it. Instead, she gave him a sad smile. "You are so much like Cassiel. I suppose that even if I tried to keep you from going, you'll end up leaving anyway."

"Mother," the young silverwing grabbed onto her wings. "Please, don't worry about me. I'll be back. I promise. I always come back."

"Of course I will worry!" Ariel shook her head in exasperation. "I am your mother. Which is why I am coming with you."

Shade's eyes widened. "Mother?" He did not see this coming.

"Cassiel is my husband," she explained. "It is my duty to seek for him. Before he left, he told me where he was going. The only reason why I haven't gone before is because he has left me you." She lovingly caressed Shade's hair. "I am a mother first and foremost."

"Mom…" Shade leaned into her touch with a happy smile.

"Well, if this all has been decided, I would like to volunteer to help as well."

Both Shade and Ariel looked up to see Frieda smiling down at them.

"Frieda!" Ariel exclaimed happily.

"I can't promise that we will find him, but Cassiel is a part of our colony and therefore family." The elder leader raised her head and announced to the rest of the bats. "Who else is willing to volunteer to join the search party for Cassiel Silverwing?!"

The silverwings began to chatter excitedly amongst themselves.

Shade felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Barnabe grinning at him. "I volunteer."

"Barnabe…" Shade returned the smile gratefully.

"I-I'm coming too!" everyone turned to see Orestes on a nearby tree branch. "What are best friends for?" he winked at Shade.

Shade laughed. Boy, wouldn't his dad be surprised to find out that his son was friends with an owl.

"Shade!"

The boy turned to see Marina flying towards him and she landed beside him. "Marina?" he asked in surprise. What was she doing?

The brightwing raised an eyebrow and his reaction. "Don't ' _Marina?_ ' me, Mr." she scolded. "I'm invited too, right?"

"You-...you'll come?" Shade felt as if his heart was swelling. She hasn't forgotten about him! He still mattered to her!

"Well, duh!" she rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Someone has to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." she grinned.

Shade was too overjoyed to be annoyed by her comment. But that moment didn't last for very long.

"I guess I have no choice but to come too."

Shade's face fell and he turned unwillingly to see Chinook standing there haughtily. ' _Oh no…'_ The blond quickly tried to think of some excuse, "you really don't have to…"

"I know," Chinook smirked, showing his pearly whites. "But I can't really have you have all the adventures around here, am I right?" He walked over and nudged Marina suggestively. "No need to thank me."

Shade clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything. ' _Don't worry, I won't…_ ' His eyes narrowed when Marina smiled at Chinook.

"If my son is going, then so am I." Plato stood up with his wife, Isis, by his side.

"As will I," Isis nodded.

"Just give the word and we shall go," Mercury landed next to Frieda.

"Mercury," Freida looked at him in surprise but then she smiled and nodded. She turned to the group and unfolded her wings. "We shall leave immediately. Once we come back, we shall start getting ready to go home to our brand new Tree Haven." She nodded towards Marina and Shade. They had told her of the hollow tree that stood in the safety of No Bat's Island. It was where Shade had first met Marina and reunited with Melody.

Melody…

Shade lowered his eyes sadly. Despite him having more traveling companions with him on this journey, the fact that Melody wasn't there...it made it that much more lonely.

* * *

While the cake was baking in the oven, Melody took the liberty of fetching a broom and a mop from the janitor's closet from down the hallway.

"I said _NO_!"

Melody jumped, nearly dropping her supplies. She managed to catch her broom with her shoe, keeping it from clattering loudly on the floor. Melody breathed out in relief. She kicked it back up and caught the handle with her hand. She looked into the nearby room, recognizing her father's voice.

The man was clutching his phone tightly, his knuckles becoming white. Melody hadn't seen her father so upset before.

"I will repeat this again, I am not interested in doing business with you!" Her father growled into the speaker. "I don't care how much you offer me. Do not call this number again!" With that, he slammed the receiver down, ending the call with a sharp _clang_. He rubbed his mustache in aggravation, muttering to himself.

"Dad?" Melody nervously called out to him.

He looked up and his hazel eyes softened at the sight of his daughter. "Oh, Melody. It's just you. Is something the matter, sweetheart?"

"I overheard you yelling," Melody admitted, glancing down at the phone on his desk.

The man frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I keep getting calls from some shady businessman. He wants to buy our conservatory. He is getting very insistent, to the point of offering us three million. Can you believe it?"

Melody was no way! This conservatory was practically a second home for her. "You won't sell this conservatory...will you?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course not," her father answered firmly. His eyes lowered though, "I am...however concerned about our sister conservatory up in Canada. It turns out that they are having the same problems with this person. In fact, it was Doctor Gray who warned me about this jerk a few weeks ago."

Doctor Gray… he was Elliot's grandfather who ran the conservatory up north. Melody furrowed her eyebrows. "What does this man want with our bats?"

"I do not know," her father admitted with a sigh. "Somehow I doubt that he wants to take good care of them and look for ways to cure their diseases." He finally caught notice of the broom and mop that Melody was holding before studying her powered white hair and clothes. He gave her a knowing look, "what did you do?'

The girl pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "I was making a birthday cake for Elliot in the experimentation lab and now there's flour everywhere."

Her father burst out laughing. "W-well, you'd better get on that. I hear that there is going to be a meeting held in that room soon."

"So I've heard," Melody grinned sheepishly, wiping the flour off her nose. "I'll get going then."

"Good luck, sweetie," her father watched her leave the room before bursting into laughter once more. "I just don't know where that girl gets it from." He shook his head fondly before opening his table drawer to file some papers. He never noticed a ghostly bat hanging from his coat rack.

Loki smirked proudly and disappeared.

* * *

Shade and his friends and family had flown for a couple of hours and he was finding himself grow more and more irritated. Chinook had been talking loudly nonstop about himself to Marina, and quite frankly, it was getting on the smaller bat's nerves. It didn't help that Chinook even dropped in a few embarrassing stories about Shade when he was a newborn pup.

Shade felt his ears grow warm when Marina laughed. Sweet Nocturna, this was so humiliating!

"And then I said, 'hey Shade, how's it hangin'! And then he dropped right out of his roost, he got so scared!"

Marina giggled, "that's Shade alright."

Shade was just about ready to fly down into the stream below and drown himself when Barnabe intervened with the conversation.

"Hi Marina," Barnabe greeted her, ignoring the stink eye that he was getting from Chinook. "I don't mean to interrupt the two of you-"

"Then _don't_ ," Chinook snapped, his attitude changing dramatically.

Barnabe glanced coldly at the younger bat. "Would you like a reply to that?"

Chinook involuntarily shrank back from Barnabe's steely eyes. He scoffed and looked away, glaring angrily at nothing. It was no secret to the colony that there was a rift wedged in between the two silverwings. Ever since Barnabe joined the colony, Chinook no longer was the most sought after male. His fanclub dwindled and moved onto fawning over the handsome newcomer.

As for Barnabe, he did not appreciate the jealousy.

Barnabe returned his attention to Marina, "what I was trying to say is this. We were hoping to discuss the subject of how to find Cassiel, and we really need your wit. Shade is feeling nervous about finally meeting his dad, so he isn't thinking too clearly. I was hoping that you could perk him up a bit."

Shade growled under his breath. Couldn't Barnabe think of a better excuse?

"So that's why he's been acting off lately," Marina mused. She turned to Chinook, "sorry, we'll catch up some more later." With that, she flew down to Shade, more than happy to give her friend some much needed confidence. Truth was, she missed his company.

Chinook stared after Marina before glaring darkly at Barnabe. "Why can't you mind your own business? Shade's fine. He doesn't need Marina to coddle him."

"All's fair in love and war, kid. I just happen to be rooting for the opposing side. Which brings up the question-" Barnabe peered over at Chinook from the corner of his eye. "Who is rooting for you? Breeze? Todd? Where are they?"

Chinook snarled and attempted to tackle Barnabe out of the sky. The other bat merely swerved out of the way. "I don't need anyone to root for me! I can handle everything on my own!"

"Whatever you say, man." Barnabe shrugged, though he spared Chinook an apologetic glance. "I have said too much. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Chinook hissed. "You meant every word. Don't pretend that you're the better bat." With a huff, Chinook sped up to catch up with his parents.

Barnabe's eyes trailed after him and he gave a heavy sigh. He had lost his temper with Chinook. It was difficult, but Barnabe knew that he and Chinook would never become friends.

* * *

Melody grinned to herself as she got ready to give Elliot the biggest surprise of his life. She bet that he had never celebrated his birthday prior to today unless he was forced to. Really, Elliot celebrating _anything_ would be a feat in of itself. She looked down at the chocolate cake that she held on a tray. 'Happy Birthday 22nd Birthday Elliot' was iced sloppily on top of the cake in pink.

Hey don't judge. D.D. tried.

"Are you ready to give Elliot the best birthday ever?" She whispered down to D.D., who had a party hat that matched hers on top of his head.

" _Yup!"_ the penguin skipped in place excitedly.

The girl giggled and took in a deep breath. This would either go well or end up a disaster. Either way, Elliot was going to freak.

"Alright then, we go in on three. One- two-... THREE!"

Melody and D.D. burst into Elliot's office with a bang and they shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

D.D. blew into his party whistle, but the sound quickly went from cheerful to an uncertain one. Both Melody and D.D. went quiet as they watched Elliot from the other side of the room.

He stood with his back towards them, his cell phone pressed to his ear. His hand was gripping it tightly and shaking. While Melody couldn't hear what was being said, she could hear that it was his Aunt June sobbing into the the phone. Melody slowly placed the birthday cake on a nearby table and walked over to Elliot. Glancing at his face, she saw that it was white as a sheet. His red eyes were unfocused and his breaths were coming out erratic and sharply. He brought his free hand to his face and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers clanked against his glasses and rubbed against his eyes and down the side of his face.

Was...Elliot crying?

" _Ellie?_ " D.D. waddled up to him worriedly. His eyes sad and uncertain of what was happening.

D.D.'s voice seemed to startle Elliot as he suddenly straightened up and took in a deep shaky breath. Without saying a word to his hysterical aunt, the young man ended the call and his hand fell to his side, clutching the phone.

"Elliot… did something happen?" Melody softly asked him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Elliot didn't shrug her off like she expected him to. He glanced over at her and Melody winced. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and redder than normal. Elliot looked away and heaved a heavy sigh, "I… need to speak with your father."

He spun away from her and quickly walked out of the room.

Completely confused and distraught over his master's emotional state, D.D. began to cry. The penguin reached his flippers out for Elliot and began to run after him. " _Ellie! Ellie!_ "

Melody just stood there, shocked. Of all the years that she had known the man, she had never seen Elliot cry. He was always grumpy, annoyed, or emotionless, so seeing him this way started to make Melody worry. _Really_ worry. What just happened during that phone call? Unable to hold herself back, the girl quickly followed after D.D. The cake was left behind on the table, forgotten.

When Melody finally found him, Elliot had already walked out of the building with D.D.

Mr. Hale simply watched with a mournful expression on his face. He sighed and shook his head, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Dad… what happened to Elliot?" she ran up to him, looking frantically back and forth from him to the closed doors. "He was on the telephone and then...he just…"

Mr. Hale rested his palm on his daughter's head. "There was a death in his family. Under uncanny circumstances… his grandfather had passed away an hour ago from a heart attack."

Melody's jaw went slack. ' _Oh my God…_ ' She tried to come to grips with her emotions. "But, dad… it's his birthday today." Do things like this truly happen?

The man's eyes crinkled sadly. "I know, sweetheart. I'm giving Elliot a few weeks off from work. He needs time to be with his aunt. Which means that I'll have to rearrange my work schedule around so I can drive you to and from class. So don't you worry about a thing."

Tears began to well up in Melody's eyes, feeling horrible for Elliot's situation. "Dad, what can I do?"

Mr. Hale gently let go of his daughter and said, "give him time. That's all you can do. Time is the best doctor for these sort of circumstances."

* * *

Melody didn't see Elliot the next day or the following ones that came after. She knew that he wouldn't come back so soon, but Melody couldn't help but hope that the car that would come by to pick her up from college would be his.

Feeling that she had to talk to someone about him, Melody did not hold back when Denise called her cell phone all the way from Central America.

" **Oh Mels! That's horrible!** " Denise's voice cracked from the other end. " **My poor, poor Elliot! He really needs some lovin'!** "

"I really think that is the one thing he really doesn't want at the moment," Melody admitted. "His aunt's love is enough to fill the ocean three times over."

" **Girl, are you saying that my love can't hold a candle to his aunt? Do I need to come back to Florida to prove myself?** "

Melody rubbed the back of her neck, "err… no, that isn't what I meant. He needs to be alone."

" **Pfft, please! From what you have told me, he's** _ **always**_ **alone! The first step to healin' is by being around those who care about you. And who cares more than me?** "

"I… care…" Melody admitted, wondering for a moment that maybe telling Denise was a bad idea.

" **Platonic feelings don't count. I'm talking about raw, hot, sweat-inducing-** "

"Okay! I get the picture!" Melody interrupted Denise before she could go any further. The girl took in a deep breath and let it out. Good lord, Denise was on a whole different level.

" **Well, anyway, time is ticking and I mustn't leave my man waiting! I'm gonna call him right away! Later!** "

The call was dropped and Melody slowly pulled the phone away. She stared at the cell in her hand expectantly. In a few seconds Melody's phone rang again, and she put it close to her ear.

" **By the way, you wouldn't happen to know Elliot's number, would you?** "

Melody rolled her eyes and wordlessly pressed the red button. Her phone buzzed as she was sent a text message.

" _Meeelsss! Whyyyyy? ): "_

Melody quickly typed back her answer. " _Because he will kill me_."

" _Fine. I'll find another way. Traitor. :P_ "

The brunette sighed and fell back onto her own bed. She hoped that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Did you miss me?_

 _Yeah, it took forever to get this chapter up, but that's because life issues happen. Writer's block, depression, work, health problems, insurance problems- you know. Typical adult stuff. Well, I finally managed to get this done. I admit, I was struggling on this chapter. For some reasons, the words and sentences just had a hard time flowing. This chapter was shorter than the others, but I just felt that it had to end sooner._

 _Well anyway, thank you so much for your understanding and patience. Your support has always kept me going._

 _Until next chapter! See ya!_


	4. Trapped In Paradise

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _Trapped In Paradise_

* * *

A week had passed and Elliot was back home after attending his grandfather's funeral with his aunt and D.D. up in Canada. The young man kicked his bedroom door open before collapsing onto his bed. His room was completely dark; the curtains were shut, blocking out any sunlight from entering. Elliot stared up at his blank ceiling, his eyes dull and uncaring. He laid there like that for about half an hour before finally sitting up and reaching for his cell phone.

He turned it on for the first in seven days and was greeted with one text message and … seven voicemails? All of them were from the same number that he was not familiar with.

Elliot decided to check his text message first. It was from Melody and a rather long one at that.

 _Hi Elliot.  
I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for ur loss. I can't imagine what it's like to lose someone u love. Both my grandparents were gone before I even got to know them. But...ur grandpa practically raised u, didn't he? Ur probably hurting a lot rite now, but… when u get back, I'll bake u another cake. I didn't get to give the last 1 to u for ur bday. Yeah, happy belated birthday u cranky old man. _

_Luv u._

Elliot couldn't stop a snort from escaping and he cracked a tiny smile. "Sure you do, batgirl." He went to voicemail and put the phone to his ear, wondering who it was who tried to get a hold of him.

" _ **HEY THERE ELLI-KINS!"**_

Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear one arm's length away, wincing. God that was loud! And ...that voice… Elliot paled as he recognised it to be Melody's crazy friend from college. What was her name again? Delilah? How the hell did she get his number?!

" **It's me, Denise! Before you go biting Melody's head off, let me tell you that no- she did not give me your phone number. I looked it up from an address book. Aren't I just the cleverest little thing? Teehee!"**

Elliot scowled and deleted the message before it went on any further.

The phone skipped to the next message.

" **Oy! Did you just delete that message?! How rude!"**

Starting to freak out, Elliot deleted it again.

" **But since I'm so nice, I'll forgive you-"**

Delete.

" **-this one time!"**

Delete! How the _hell_ was she doing this?!

" **You're just wasting your time, handsome."**

Delete!

" **Ooh~ you're a stubborn one, aren't you? I like that!"**

DELETE!

" **Okay! Okay, I'm stopping. Please...just hear me out this one time. Please?"**

Elliot paused his finger from smashing the 7 button. Her tone of voice changed drastically into a more sorrowful one. Seeing that it was the final message, Elliot decided that he could at least hear this one through.

" **Thanks sweetie. Mels told me what happened to your grandfather...and I am so, so, very sorry, Elliot. When my grandmother passed on, I was inconsolable. I know just how bad this can hurt. Just know that you are not alone. I know that Mels will always be there for you, and now...you have me. I know you might think that I'm some stupid crazy bitch, but...I really do like you. If you ever need someone to talk to, you have my number. I'm currently in Belize and working hard on learning new dance moves, so I'll probably be busy. But since it's you, I know that I'll always have time to pick up the phone….**

 **WELL THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT!"**

Elliot winced and pulled the phone away from his ear again. "Christ!" he gasped.

" **CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR FROM YOU! TATA FOR NOW, LOVE!"** There was the sound of smooch before the message ended.

Elliot just stared dumbfounded at his phone. Once he came to his senses, he went to go and block the number but...stopped before doing so. For some reason, Elliot just didn't find the strength to do it.

"What am I, nuts?" He whispered brokenly as he turned his phone off and turned to his side, facing away from his cell. His eyes grew misty and his swallowed back a lump in his throat. Just hearing someone tell him that he wasn't alone was enough to make him feel weak. His broken heart throbbed but there was a comforting warmth inside it that made his tears squeeze out from his red eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure that we are even going to find Cassiel?" Chinook whined, it has been a week and there still was no sign of Shade's father. The rescue group was now flying through the city that Shade and his friends had flown through where they had been held captive by pigeons. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I want him back as much as the rest of you, but… maybe he really was killed by an owl."

Shade's face darkened at Chinook's words. "He is _not_ dead." He began to flap his wings a little bit faster.

"How can you know that for sure?" the other silverwing pressed. "He was missing before we were even born. If he was alive, don't you think he might have found a way back?"

"Chinook, you are not helping," Barnabe said tensely.

"Actually, yeah, I am." Chinook snapped. "I am being realistic, here. We can't just douse out the possibility that he might be dead." He looked towards Shade with an apologetic expression, "look Shade, I'm not saying all this to be a downer. I want you to find your father. I really do. God knows I would try to search the world for mine- but… maybe it's time that we turned back?"

Shade's head bowed, his eyes squinting with grief. "I'm not giving up…"

"Maybe Chinook is right…"

Shade's blue eyes widened and his head shot up, "mom?! What are you saying?"

Ariel looked sorrowfully down at her son. "If Cassiel is still alive, he would have come back home."

"We can't give up now!" Shade cried, starting to fall into despair now that his mother was agreeing with Chinook. "We've come all this way! Maybe he is right behind that building ahead!"

Shade grit his teeth when his mother avoided his gaze. He turned pleadingly to Marina who was flying beside him. "Marina, you believe that my father is still alive, right?"

The brightwing looked uncomfortable, being put into the spot like that. "Uh, I mean… it's not impossible…" she didn't sound sure.

"If you think he's still alive, then I'm sure that he is!" Orestes appeared by Shade's side with an optimistic smile. "There's no harm in looking a bit longer."

Shade smiled back, relieved that at least someone didn't lose hope. "Thanks, Orestes."

"Anytime," the owl winked.

They continued on flying until dawn was almost upon them. Shade stopped in midair and began looking around frantically, his ears twitching.

"Shade, what's wrong?" Marina asked him, flying back to him when he stopped.

"Can you hear that?" he asked, twisting his body around, scanning the area.

Marina perked her ears up and frowned, "hear what?"

"That… sound… I don't know exactly, but it sounds like it's calling us."

"I don't hear anything." Plato looked at his wife who just shook her head.

"No, Shade is right," Frieda said, her eyes searching. "It's faint, but there is definitely some sort of voice."

"I can hear it too," Barnabe nodded.

Shade kept looking around before setting on one direction, "it's coming for this way!" He took off flying.

"Shade, wait!"

But Shade didn't wait. He couldn't. Maybe this was the sign that he needed. The sign that ensured that his father was alive and well. The sound grew louder as he grew closer, to the point where he could actually make out what the sound was saying.

" _Come here… we are here…"_

"Where? Where is here?!" Shade shouted.

" _Here…_ "

Finally, Shade stopped in front of an air shaft on top of the roof of a building. He peered into it and beyond the still propeller, it was a tunnel of darkness. "I found it…" he whispered with a smile. The voices were coming from in there.

"Shade, did you _have_ to take off like that?" Marina landed next to him, crossing her arms in disapproval. "Have some consideration for Frieda at least."

"The voices are coming from in here, Marina!" Shade pointed into the shaft excitedly. "Maybe my father is in there."

Marina crinkled her eyebrows and looked into the shaft. "Yeah, I can hear the voices alright...but...I don't know," she pulled her head out and shook her head.

"Is everything alright?" Mercury asked as he and the rest of the group landed on the rooftop.

"I found the source of the noise, I'm gonna go check it out," Shade was about to go inside when Chinook grabbed the scruff of his yellow mane and pulled him back. "Hey! What gives?!" the boy protested, pulling away from Chinook.

"You're going in _there_?!" Chinook looked at Shade as if he was crazy. "You do realize that humans live in these things?"

"So?" Shade raised an eyebrow.

"So-" Chinook's voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat, glancing at Marina before continuing. "So it's dangerous! You can't just waltz in headfirst and expect that everything will go well."

Shade rolled his eyes, "not all humans are evil, Chinook."

"I-I know that...but…"

"Look, if you're so scared, then just stay here," Shade smirked. "No one is forcing you to come."

Chinook puffed out his chest, insulted. "Scared? I'll show you scared. Move!" The bigger silverwing shoved Shade out of the way and went inside first.

Shade snickered but followed after him.

"Boys, wait!" Ariel called out worriedly, but Frieda stopped her. "But, Frieda!"

"There is a chance that Cassiel was caught by humans. Besides, the voices we hear are clearly those of other bats." Frieda smiled at Ariel. "Your son is headstrong, so I think you know as well as I that you won't be able to change his mind."

"Shade! Chinook! Wait for us!" Marina rushed after the boys.

Barnabe scratched the back of his head with a wry expression. "Well, if this is a trap, it's been nice knowing you all." He went inside too, followed by the other bats.

Orestes fumbled about nervously. "W-wait for me!" he squeezed through the shaft after them.

They traveled through the tunnel for a few minutes when suddenly the floor disappeared from beneath them. The group cried out of in alarm as they fell through and the gap closed over them.

* * *

Melody was bored to say at the very least. She had finished with her finals and was now thrown into summer break. The problem was that she didn't have Elliot to pester or Denise to hang out with. So her days were pretty much filled with her catching up on _Supernatural_ on Netflix and helping out with the bats.

Mainly Throbb.

Melody walked into Throbb's fake jungle room only to see two workers in hazmat suits running around screaming. The spectral bat was in pursuit, swooping down at them, hissing angrily. It was truly a sight to behold. She blinked at the oddity of it all before calling out to them, "what on earth is happening here?!"

"Oh! Melody! Thank the lucky stars you are here!" One of the workers sprinted past her.

"This animal has gone completely mad!" The second one followed suit.

"What did you do?" Melody raised an eyebrow as Throbb flew past her, after them.

"We may have accidentally knocked into his tree while he was sleeping-"

"And he may have fallen into the pile of guano that we were collecting-"

"I don't think he enjoyed that…"

"Most certainly not."

"It's all your fault Freddy! If you didn't have such a giant ass, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh, it's MY fault now is it? Who was the one who told me to haul the guano in the first place, Bob?!"

"Well, if you weren't such a pushover-"

The banter of the two British co workers continued as they ran in circles and Melody sighed. She smacked herself in the face with her palm. This was getting ridiculous. She straightened up and called, "Throbb!"

The vampyrum paused in his pursuit and looked over his shoulder at her. While he did not understand her human speech, he learned to recognize his name when she said it.

"Let's give you a nice bath, shall we?" Melody approached him and offered her arm to him.

Throbb perched on her arm and death glared the two guys in suits.

The two of them watched in bafflement as Melody turned around and carried Throbb off on her unprotected arm as if he was some trained bird of prey.

"How _does_ she do it?" Bob wondered as he leaned in towards his partner. "Look at that! She's not even wearing gloves!"

"Ever watched _Dog Whisperer_?" Freddy asked. "I bet that she can do the same thing, only with bats."

"Really? I always thought that she was a reincarnated bat princess with special powers granted by the gods."

"Bob… sometimes I think that you watch too much anime."

* * *

Throbb cleaned himself in the lukewarm water that Melody provided for him in a small tub. As he did so, Melody just talked to him about her day while sitting on the ground.

"I know that summer vacation is supposed to be the best thing ever, but I can't help but feel that I'm going to just be wasting time doing nothing." She ranted to him, despite that he couldn't understand a single word she was saying. But still, it was a nice thing to imagine. "Denise is probably having a blast in Belize. I wonder if that is where you are from? It's down in Central America, so there is a chance of it, right? Or maybe you are from Costa Rica?" She thought for a moment. "Maybe not? I don't anything about Costa Rica, but it sounds like a heavily populated place."

Throbb grunted, as if agreeing with her. Melody saw him trying to reach for his back, but was struggling to do so.

"Oh here, let me help." Melody grabbed a wet towel and began to scrub his was startled at first, but soon he began to relax- a content smile spreading across his face. Melody giggled, "you like that, don't you? Just like getting VIP treatment at the spa, huh?"

When she finished, Throbb jumped out of the tub and shook the water out of his fur, drenching Melody.

"Uh- hey!" she held her hands out in front of her face to keep the droplets off.

Throbb glanced at her and smirked; his fur poofed up.

Melody burst out laughing.

* * *

It was like falling into another world entirely!

Shade managed to catch himself in the air and took in his surrounding with wide eyes. "Woah…" he breathed.

"Where are we?" Marina asked from behind him.

Before them, stretched as far as the eye could see was a forest. Shade could hear the gentle sound of a stream trickling below him and the buzz of numerous insects. Not only could he hear them, but he could see them, all around- attracted to the sweet smelling fruit that hung from the trees and shrubbery.

Colorful red poppies grew alongside the stream with butterflies hovering around them.

That wasn't all. There were different kinds of bats everywhere! They flew around together harmoniously as they played and hunted. Each and everyone of them, Shade noted, had a shining band strapped to their wrists.

"It's beautiful…" Marina gasped, her eyes shining.

Barnabe made an odd noise in the back of his throat. "Too beautiful if you ask me." He did not look as impressed as everyone else did.

"How can something be too beautiful?" Marina asked.

Barnabe looked around the place, not looking too happy. "It feels unnatural. Too perfect. It seems like it's not even real."

"It looks real to me," Chinook shrugged.

"Of course it does…" Barnabe wasn't surprised, rolling his eyes.

"Welcome my friends… to paradise," a voice called out to them.

Shade looked up to see an elderly bat roosting above them in a hemlock tree. She appeared to be around Frieda's age with long white hair and wrinkled gray wings. She smiled at them kindly.

"My name is Arcadia," she introduced herself.

"It is an honor to meet you, Arcadia," Frieda said politely, landing on a branch below hers. "My name is Frieda Silverwing. I am the leader of the silverwings. I hope we are not intruding?"

"Of course not, you are more than welcome here," Arcadia nodded at each of the newcomers, but her eyes stopped on Orestes. She frowned, "what is an owl doing in our midst?!" her face twisted angrily.

"Owl?!" the bats surrounding them stared at Orestes in horror and stilled.

"Ehehehe… hi?" Orestes waved at them with his wing.

"Orestes is a good friend of ours. He will do you no harm," Frieda attempted to calm them.

"A _friend_ , you say?" Arcadia scrutinized Orestes with distrust. "I didn't realize that bats were on friendly terms with those feathered savages," her tone stated that she did not believe it for a second.

"We are now," Shade spoke bravely, a heavy frown on his face. "And we would appreciate it if you did not insult him."

"Shade!" Ariel hissed at him. "Don't be rude."

"She's the one who's being rude," Shade muttered.

Arcadia clicked her tongue disapprovingly at him. "You would do best to mind your manners, boy. You are speaking to the leader of everyone you see here." She gave one last look at Orestes and said, "but...I suppose if he is as tame as you are leading me to believe, then I have no choice but to welcome him as well." Her eyes darkened, "so long as he doesn't try to eat anyone here."

"I consider myself a vegetarian," Orestes said nervously. "I don't eat bats."

"For your sake, I certainly hope not."

"We are searching for someone," Frieda changed the subject. "Someone who is dear to my colony. He goes by the name of Cassiel Silverwing. Do you know of him?"

Shade's ears perked up and he stared up at Arcadia with hope in his eyes.

Arcadia became thoughtful. "Cassiel Silverwing, you say? We have hundreds of silverwings here. I am not familiar with many of them, but I shall help you." She raised her head and shouted to all the bats surrounding them. "Spread the word! Is Cassiel Silverwing among us?"

The bats began to call for that name until it became like a game of telephone. The name spread across the entire forest like a wave before dying minutes later.

Arcadia shook her head sadly and looked back towards them, "I am afraid he isn't here."

Shade's hands clenched into fists and tears of frustration threatened to pool up in his eyes. Why? Why wasn't he here? There were so many bats here, his father had to be one of them! He grit his teeth. He felt wings wrap around him and his head lifted to see Marina hugging him, her eyes sorrowful.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "But just because he isn't here, it doesn't mean he's not elsewhere."

Shade nodded and leaned against her touch, finding her comfort extremely effective. He breathed in deeply. Stars, she smelled so nice, and her fur was so soft...

Chinook snorted and looked away.

Feeling the need to deviate from the painful subject, Barnabe turned to Arcadia and asked, "you called this place Paradise. Why is that?"

Arcadia smiled at Barnabe, pleased that he had asked. "Because it is exactly that. This forest was a gift from Nocturna, herself, my child."

Barnabe raised his eyebrows, "by Nocturna? What for?"

The elder pointed down towards his arm. "You wear a band like the rest of us, surely you have heard the prophecy on their significance?"

The silverwing chuckled, amused. "That would depend on who's telling it. I have heard many different tales. Some say they mean that we are cursed to die, others say it blesses us, while a few others say that there is no meaning to them at all. Which version do you stand by?"

Arcadia didn't look impressed by his answer, "there is only one version. Nocturna has promised that her children will be allowed to fly freely in the sunlight once more."

Barnabe nodded, "aye, I'm familiar with that one. The bands are the proof of the promise and that all bats will be allowed to fly during the day."

"Not all bats," Arcadia corrected him. "Only a select few. Those who are banded." She nodded to each of them, "those of you who not yet wield the band will soon do so as well. The humans will offer one to you. Since you have found this paradise, it means that Nocturna has smiled upon you. Fear no longer, for here, we have no fear of the law. We can see the sun as much as we like." She pointed up with her wing to the sky.

Everyone looked up to see that the sun was rising and color became vibrant. The banded bats all sighed with admiration as they watched the sunrise.

"Cool…" Chinook smiled.

The silence was broken as Shade burst out laughing and held his stomach.

Arcadia raised her eyebrows and looked down at him. Her yellow eyes hardened. "You find this funny?" her voice was sharp.

"Hahaha!" Shade could barely keep his eyes open, he was tearing up. "I-I'm sorry, it's just… you haven't heard?"

"Shade…" his mother began warningly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The prophecy already came true six moons ago!" Shade said loudly, announcing it to everyone who was in ear-distance. You don't have to have a band to be part of it. There was a war and we fought alongside the owls. We picked a side. So now, we are allowed to be out during the daytime as much as we like."

Arcadia's mouth quirked up into a smile and she turned to Ariel. "Your son has a vivid imagination."

"Shade is telling the truth," Marina stood in front of Shade, more than willing to defend him. "If you leave this forest you will see that it's true."

"Leave? Banish that silly thought out of your head at once!" Arcadia snapped. "We will not leave this place. We are happy here and well fed. No one who comes here ever leaves."

"Wanna bet?" Shade opened up his wings. "If my father isn't here, then there is no point in staying any longer. Come on." He took off into the air and headed towards the sky.

"Shade! Wait! Don't!" he heard Barnabe yelling from below him.

"Huh?" he looked down before- _SMACK!_

Shade yelped and shook his head, his head throbbing. "Ow!" he looked up and this time he noticed. There was a transparent barrier that stood between him and the sky. What did Melody call it? A window? He scaled around it, trying to find a gap or some other way out. Nothing. To his surprise, the forest wasn't as big as it first appeared to be. It had four walls surrounding it on each side.

They were trapped.

"You are wasting your breath, boy. It is as I have said. No one leaves once they have arrived," Arcadia repeated.

"I… don't understand…" Isis turned to her husband in worry. "How is it that we cannot leave?"

Plato wrapped a wing around her in comfort.

"I knew that something was wrong with this forest," Barnabe took a leaf in his hands and examined it. "The grass and the leaves...everything is so still. There is no breeze. This is no forest. It is a prison made by humans."

"A prison?!" Mercury exclaimed, alarmed.

Arcadia scoffed at the word. "Such a brutal name. This is safety. The walls protect us from predators."

"But we told you, we no longer have to fear the owls!" Shade yelled at her, enraged as he flew back down to them. "There is no point to this stupid paradise of yours!"

Arcadia held her head high and sniffed, dismissing his anger. "Cry and shout as much as you want. It will do you no good. You should accept that this is now your new home. You'll get used to it. You'll see." With that, Arcadia flew off, no longer interested in speaking with the newcomers.

"W-what are we going to do?" Orestes fidgeted in place, looking lost.

"I don't know what you all are complaining about," Chinook breathed in deeply and let it out. He smiled as he took in the place. "This place is swarming with food and has plenty of water. It's warm, it's safe… why not stay here?"

"Because I am not giving up on finding my dad!" Shade growled, astounded that Chinook would just accept this in stride. "Search every nook and cranny!" he told everyone, "there has to be a way out of here!" He flew off again.

Barnabe, Marina and Orestes nodded and went in separate directions of each other.

Frieda and Ariel looked at each other worriedly.

"I'll go and talk to the other bats," Mercury offered, "perhaps they know something that may help."

"I'll go too," Plato agreed and the two of them took off.

Chinook rolled his eyes, "yeah well...I'm going hunting."

* * *

The day dragged on and the sun rose high into the air, indicating that it was noon. Shade and his friends have been searching for hours and yet there was still no sign of a way out. Everyone else had called it quits but Shade was still at it.

Shade looked just as terrible as he felt. He was exhausted. He had searched every crack. He tried to break the window with rocks and sticks, but nothing was working.

"Shade, come on down. You're killing yourself." Marina begged him from her tree.

"I can't give up!" Shade yelled back down to her.

"I'm not telling you to, but you need sleep," Marina tried to reason with him.

Shade's furious eyes softened at her and he looked away, his ears drooping. He slowly flew down to her and took his place next to hers.

""We can try again tomorrow," she said gently, grabbing his hand with hers and squeezing softly.

Shade's nose pinkened and he squeezed back. "Thanks Marina, I…" he looked up into her beautiful olive green eyes and couldn't help but marvel at them. They looked like freshly new sprouted leaves in spring. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

Marina's eyes widened at his sincerity and bashfully looked away, her own shell-shaped ears turning red. "Yeah, well… you and me both." She gave him a small smile. "I never would have thought that I would find a colony that would accept me despite my band. Yet, you brought me to your colony, your home. I owe you so much."

Shade smiled back, his heart swelling. She appreciated him back! ' _Take that, Chinook_ ,' he couldn't help but silently gloat.

"Hey, Shade?" Marina's voice softened.

"Hmm?"

"How do you think Melody is doing?"

Shade's smile faded slowly and he looked away, sighing heavily. He looked up at the bright sky above them for a moment before starting to chuckle.

"What?" Marina nudged him, curious.

"Just imagining what she might be doing," he answered with a fond smile. "She's probably frolicking out in the sunlight somewhere, eating her human food, teasing Elliot and having a good time."

Marina smiled too, "sounds like she's having fun. You know- I kind of wish that I could be human."

"Yeah?" Shade grinned.

"Yeah," the brightwing nodded. "At least for a day, you know? I want to try the food that Melody eats. Ride in one of those metal boxes… they look so much fun."

Shade couldn't help but find the fantasy intriguing. He started imagining it too. "I wonder...what would it be like to run on two legs."

He and Marina looked at each other and giggled. They remembered how every time Melody tried to run as a bat, she had ended up tripping over her wings and falling down like a newborn.

Just like that, both he and Marina fell asleep, holding hands. In their dreams, they had become humans and were running to greet Melody with bright smiles on their faces. She greeted them back just as warmly, reaching over to hug them both. Then she began to pull at their hands, eager to show and teach them what the human world had to offer. Shade and Marina didn't resist. All they could think was how happy they were to be together again.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Ahhh! Writing this chapter felt so gooood! -stretches- I finally feel like I'm back in the zone. You have no idea how much I missed feeling like this. And I want to thank everyone who kept encouraging me to write more. Thank you everyone for loving my work and for being such a positive influence on me. Also thank you everyone who is joining in my art contest on deviantart/been giving me drawings of my fanfic as gifts. You have no idea just how much of an inspirational boost you have been giving me._

 _Sooo~ what did you think of this chapter? I know you are excited for Melody to turn back into a bat, but you will just have to wait a little bit longer. -wink- Can't rush greatness._

 _I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this story so far and I look forward to writing more! Until then! Love ya'll!_


	5. A Way Out

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Way Out**

* * *

Melody was overjoyed to see Elliot return to the conservatory. She couldn't help but run up to him only to realize that she didn't know what to say. "Elliot...I…" she fiddled with her fingers and glanced up at the scientist from beneath her lashes. "I'm glad that you are back," she smiled meaningfully.

Elliot let out a soft breath and gave Melody one of his rare small smiles. He rested his hand on her head and gave her a soft pat. "I know, thank you." He tilted his head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. "Denise called me."

Melody blanched. Crap, Neese wasn't kidding when she said that she would find another way. "I swear I didn't give her your number."

"Yeah, she explained it to me through voice mail. Found me the old fashioned way, through an address book," Elliot shook his head and looked away, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets. "You have the strangest friends."

Melody smirked, "yeah, you are pretty weird."

Elliot snorted, "don't I know it."

The brunette blinked at him in surprise. She couldn't tell if it was because Elliot had just made a joke or because he didn't deny that he was her friend. Melody opened her mouth, but her mind pulled a blank. Elliot completely caught her off guard. He seemed so much more… mellowed out.

"Did I miss much while I was gone?" Elliot asked.

"Well…" Melody cringed and she looked over her shoulder to see her father talking seriously to a few other scientists in his office. She saw his face scrunching up angrily when the phone on his desk began to ring. He picked up the receiver and slammed it back down, not bothering to answer. "Not much really, other than we have been receiving a lot of harassing phone calls."

"Phone calls?" Elliot frowned.

"Not just phone calls. Emails too," Melody explained, worry evident on her face. "Dad is tearing his hair out over it. He's forbidden anyone from answering the phones these past few days. Someone has been trying to buy this place and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Didn't he try blocking their number? Mark them as spam?"

"Yeah, but they keep finding other ways of reaching us. Dad is starting to consider bringing his lawyer into this."

"If this keeps up, he might have to," Elliot furrowed his brows seriously.

Melody was about to mention that the same thing happened to Elliot's grandfather but thought better of it. It was too soon. Things couldn't have been timed worse. Melody bit her lip before something tapped her forehead. She looked up to see Elliot's knuckles inches away from her head. He looked at her, amused.

"Scowling is my job." He checked his wristwatch before asking her, "I'm off at five today. Are you free then?"

Melody raised her eyebrow, not sure what he was getting at. "Yeah. It's summer. I'm free everyday."

"Good, I'll pick you up at the entrance." Elliot looked at her pointedly. "You owe me a cake."

Melody couldn't help but laugh. "I do, don't I?"

Elliot smirked and patted her shoulder. "I'd better get to work. You just stay out of my way until then. I don't want you accidentally turning everyone into bats."

Melody stood up straight and saluted, "yes, sir! I will not temper with the laws of nature as you constantly do."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I'm a scientist. I work with the laws, not against them. Anyone who does otherwise is colluding with something."

* * *

Several days past but Shade didn't stop trying to find another way way out. He flew over to the door where they had fallen through and grunted as he tried to push up at it. It was no use, the door didn't budge. It only opened if someone stood on it, making it a one way trip. Growing frustrated, Shade yelled angrily and rammed up at it, doing nothing but bruising his shoulder.

"Forget it, Shade," Chinook licked his claws off after devouring a fat moth. "We have searched the place from top to bottom. We are not getting out of here."

Shade was losing his patience with Chinook and glared heatedly down at the roosting bat. " _We_ have been searching this place from top to bottom. _You_ have been doing nothing but stuffing your face."

Chinook shrugged, not bothered by Shade's words. "I don't see what's such a big deal. It's great here. I have never eaten so many moths in my life. Live a little, eat something."

Unable to listen to Chinook any longer, Shade turned and flew away towards the others. His stomach rumbled, but he was too angry to eat. Hunting wasn't the same here. The moths were slow and lazy, almost as if in a trance. They didn't even bother trying to escape. It was maddening. That wasn't the worst part of it. The others seemed to give up too. Chinook's parents stopped trying and just slept comfortably side by side. Ariel meanwhile groomed Frieda, full from her earlier meal.

Shade shook his head and landed next to Barnabe who was gazing intently in a certain direction. "Nothing is working. Any luck on your end?"

"No…" Barnabe said, his voice deep and serious.

"What's wrong?"

"We are being watched."

Shade looked in the same direction as Barnabe and a tremor went through him. Through the glassy wall, he could see tall dark figures staring at them. They were humans. He couldn't see their faces, the glass not transparent enough to give him a clear view. They just looked like intimidating shadows, talking to each other.

"What do they want from us?" Marina came up from behind Shade, curious.

"I don't know," Barnabe frowned. "But I don't like it."

"But, weren't you living with the humans before? Don't you have a single clue?" Shade pressed.

"That was a hospital for sick bats. There we all knew that once we were healed, the humans would release us back where they found us. But...here, no one is sick. And if Arcadia is telling us the truth, no one ever leaves." Barnabe looked over to Shade and Marina, his expression tense. "I have a bad feeling about these humans."

Shade swallowed as he watched the shadows linger a bit longer before disappearing. He wished Melody was here. She would know what was going on. He didn't want to admit it, but Shade was scared. The peaceful human-made forest no longer looked welcoming and felt more and more like a trap. Shade started to feel rather claustrophobic. He heard a laugh and he turned to Marina, confused.

"Oh, ease up, the both of you. You are blowing this way out of proportion. You are making it sound as if humans are some sort of monsters," Marina laughed again, "have you forgotten Melody? Can you imagine her being evil?"

"Well, no...but…" Shade stumbled.

"Humans wouldn't do anything to hurt us. Barnabe and I both have been captured by them once and then we were set free. Who is to say that these humans won't do the same?"

"But don't you remember what Melody said back when we freed Orestes?" Shade argued, "not all humans are good. Some of them are poachers."

"Would poachers create something beautiful like this for us?" Marina spread her wing and gestured around them. "Really, Shade. That just wouldn't make any sense."

" _Beautiful_?" Shade gaped at the brightwing in disbelief. "You think _this_ is _**beautiful**_ _?!_ We can't fly as high as we want. Hunting is no longer fun. Everyone just sleeps day and night. There is absolutely nothing new here to explore. Marina, this is worse than the when we were forbidden to see the light of day!"

"And yet we have everything we need. I don't know, Shade. Maybe if we gave this place a chance-"

" _ **A chance?!**_ "

Marina flinched and moved away from Shade as he glowered at her.

"Are you being serious right now?!" Shade exclaimed, his blood boiling and his heart aching. "You sound just like Chinook! Did he talk you into this?"

Marina was confused, "Chinook? What does he have anything to do-"

"You know what I mean!" Shade snapped, finally losing the hold of his temper. Everything just burst. "You have been such good friends lately! I've seen the two of you hunting together. He's being going on and on how we should just accept this place as our new home and now you are agreeing with him?"

"Shade…" Barnabe's voice came warningly from behind him, but Shade ignored him.

Marina looked taken aback, her body tense and her feelings hurt. "I am not agreeing with him-"

"Aren't you?" Shade clenched his fists so tightly that his claws sank into his skin. "Just whose side are you on anyway?! I thought that we were friends! You know that my father is out there, but you'd rather stay here and built a nest with that chicken?!"

"Shade! That is enough!" Barnabe barked and smacked the boy upside the head with his wing.

Shade held his aching head and turned to glare at Barnabe, only for his fire to sizzle out when he saw the icy stare that he received from him. "I...uh…" Shade turned back to Marina only to wince and his ears pressed back. Her green eyes were glossy and furious. "Marina...I…"

"Maybe I will!" Marina shouted at him, her voice cracking. "Maybe you don't understand this, but I am the only brightwing in your colony! Ever thought that I have been hanging out with Chinook because I wanted to make friends? I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere! He was the first bat aside from your mother and Frieda who accepted me. And here, I don't have to worry about being different, because everyone is different! The world doesn't revolve around you, Shade! I don't have to do everything with you!"

Shade bit his bottom lip. "You… actually _like_ him?"

"Right now? More than you!" With that, Marina flew away.

Shade's shoulders slumped and his heart squeezed. There, she had said it. She prefered Chinook over him. "Marina...no, I'm… sorry…" he could barely summon his voice, turning his words into a broken whisper.

"Smooth," Barnabe leaned back against the trunk of the tree, crossing his arms. "Way to go. She'll certainly pay more attention to you now."

"I don't need your sarcasm right now, Barnabe," Shade muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Why, because it hurts?"

Shade groaned and sank down to the branch, pressing his forehead against his fist. "She hates me…"

"Probably."

The boy sighed and didn't say anything more. He had said way too much already. Ashamed of himself, Shade pushed himself out of the tree and flew away, needing to be alone.

Landing in a secluded maple tree, Shade sat down, his back leaning against the trunk. He looked up at the stars twinkling through the glass roof and his eyes wavered sadly. He desired so much to be free again. To think, it was because of him that they were all now stuck in this fake forest. What was worse, his friends and family weren't bothered by it.

"Melody, what am I going to do?" he asked quietly before closing his eyes. What would she do?

" _Yes, I made the choice. I've acted like a sap, and now I've led us all into this honey-coated trap. How can I fix this?"_ Shade sang softly with a pained expression. He turned to look over his shoulder, glaring at where his group and all the other bats were roosting. " _If you think that this is paradise, well then…_ " He stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, " _ **you're all fools!**_ "

He breathed heavily, no one stirred, too far away to hear him. Shade swallowed a lump back in his throat and added weakly, " _think again…_ "

Shade sat back down, wrapping his wings around himself. He reluctantly took in the scenery around him. As much as he hated to admit it, Marina was right. This place was beautiful. Fireflies danced around the white moonflowers below him harmoniously. Maybe Chinook was right. Maybe they were never going to find his father. If there was no way out, then what was even the point?

" _Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be like a cage_. _At this stage, you would think we'd be flying out there in this brand new age._ _Flying within the sunlight. Flying beneath the moon. Have I failed in this quest? It's too soon._ "

Shade got up and and flew out of the tree and watched the scenery pass below him with a heavy heart. All the bats looked so happy, snuggling together. " _Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in? Try to find something good in this wretched place?"_ Shade saw a tiger moth and he dove after it, easily catching it in the air without a hitch. He clung to a swaying twig with one hand and both feet, holding the moth in the other. " _Just in case, I should stay here forever, held in this lifeless space._ " He stared down at the moth. It didn't even try to escape his grasp. It just sat there, deeming its own life worthless. " _Oh, but that won't be easy. I know the reason why. My heart's far, far away… home's a lie._ " He let the moth go, his appetite ruined.

Shade glared up at the glass roof and sped up towards it, " _what I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately?!_ " He slammed against it and clawed at the glass, desperate to break out. His claws slipped and he fell down before landing onto the top of a tall spruce tree. He gazed up at the moon with fierce longing, " _how can I get us out if we all begin to doubt?_ "

He stood up tall, the moonlight illuminating him. " _Is this home? Am I here for a day or forever? Shut away from the world until who knows when?! Oh, but then as my life has been altered once, it can change again._ " His voice was becoming raw, unsteady due to the tears fighting to escape. He felt bitterness towards the humans who were keeping them trapped. His soul flared up inside him, challenging them to do more. " _Build higher walls around me! Change every lock and key. Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me._ "

Shade sighed and floated down to a lower branch, hanging upside down with his wings wrapped tightly around his torso. His voice quieted down to almost a whisper, " _my heart's far...far away. Home and free._ "

* * *

Shade groggily opened up his eyes and blinked in confusion. When did he fall asleep? Wasn't it still too early? His head felt hazy and he shook his head, trying to come to. He had such a strange dream. Humans had entered the forest, wearing strange masks on their faces, looking very uncanny in them. They were plucking bats out of the trees like fruit…And there was this strange sweet smell. It was almost sickening.

Managing to clear his head, Shade noticed that something was wrong. Everyone was acting distressed and frantic, flying from tree to tree.

"My baby! Where is my baby!" One greenwing screeched tearfully, flying around in a panic.

"Have you seen my husband?" A brownwing was desperately asking another bat. "I can't find him anywhere!"

"Everyone, please, calm down!" Arcadia tried to sooth everyone.

"W-what's going on?" Shade asked, worry growing inside him. He quickly dove out of his tree and flew back to where he had last seen his mother and the rest of the group. To his horror, they weren't there. Any of them!

"Mom?" He called out, but his voice was lost in the ocean of cries. "Marina!" He tore through the leaves, searching for them- tree to tree. "Mom!"

"Shade!"

Shade stopped and turned around. He let out a cry of relief and barreled into his mother's wings. "Mom! What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ariel held him close. "It seems that there are hundreds of bats missing."

"It is a mystery," Frieda, who happened to be with Ariel said. "Everyone has woken up to find at least someone missing. But how can they be missing if no one leaves?"

Shade shuddered as he remembered the dream he had. Did they humans take them away? "Marina… where is she?! And the others!" His heart raced in dread. If anything had happened to Marina...

"Marina is fine," Ariel comforted her son, cupping his face with her hand. "She is with Barnabe and Orestes. They went looking for you." She frowned, "I'm afraid we can't find Mercury, Chinook or his parents anywhere."

"Shade!"

The young silverwing looked up to see Barnabe, Orestes and Marina flying towards him. They landed nearby, looking relieved. "Oh good. You're all okay."

"Yeah, but Chinook and his family are still missing," Orestes said nervously.

"And Mercury too," Barnabe added.

Shade looked at Marina but she turned her face away, still angry at him. Shade sighed. Of course she was, and now that Chinook was gone, she was even more so upset.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Arcadia raised her voice and the forest grew silent. All eyes went to her, desperate for answers. Satisfied that she had everyone's attention, Arcadia began to speak loudly and clearly, "it has come to my attention that we have bats missing from our paradise, but worry not! I have reason to believe that this is all part of Nocturna's grand plan."

"I thought that you said that this forest was her plan," Freida looked uncertain.

"I did," Arcadia nodded. "It seems that there is more to her plan than we were originally led to believe. Fear not, we must have faith in our goddess."

"I don't think that Nocturna has anything to do with this," Barnabe argued, causing the elder bat to frown at him. "Has anyone noticed that we had all fallen asleep without realizing it?"

"How does this have nothing to do with Nocturna?" Arcadia challenged. "She is the guardian of the night, therefore she also rules in the realm of sleep."

Barnabe addressed everyone, "has anyone noticed anything peculiar when we all fell asleep?"

The bats began to mutter amongst themselves. "Anything?"

"I did," Shade stepped forward. "I… thought that I was dreaming it all up, but… I saw that humans came into the forest wearing these scary masks. They were plucking bats out of the trees…There was this funny scent too."

"I had the same dream too!" one bat shouted in the crowd.

"Me too!"

"Same, how strange."

"What if...humans have been kidnapping us!" Shade exclaimed in alarm.

Arcadia snorted, "poppycock. If the humans have been indeed taking bats out of this glorious paradise, it means that they have chosen them for something greater. Worry not, my dears. We shall all be chosen as well in time."

The bats seemed to relax at this. They nodded in agreement, preferring the optimistic reasoning more than the pessimistic.

"I can't believe this," Shade shook his head and turned to Barnabe, "she's as bad as Scirocco!"

"I have been having the same thoughts," Barnabe agreed, a frown set deeply into his face. "Don't bother trying to change everyone's minds. You can't save everyone. Instead, let's just focus on getting out of here and find the others."

"You're right," Marina said, her eyes determined. "All's well until bats start going missing."

' _Especially Chinook_ ,' Shade thought bitterly but didn't say anything. He was glad that at least he wasn't the only one who wanted to leave now. That was enough for him.

"G-guys!" Orestes pitched in, raising a wing to get their attention. "I think I might have an idea."

"You do?" Shade's eyes gleamed.

"Follow me," the owl took off into the air, and his friends took no time in following after him while Ariel and Frieda stayed behind to talk to Arcadia. Orestes landed next to the stream, "look!" he pointed towards the stream.

The bats looked down at the water, staring at their own reflections. "We're looking," Barnabe said, looking perplexed. "What are we looking at exactly?"

"Where do you think the water goes?" Orestes asked excitedly.

"Downstream?" Shade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! But think about it. We are locked inside a room. A big room, mind you, but still it's a structure with four walls. If it was completely closed off, the water would have nowhere to go. If that was the case, we wouldn't have a stream, but a pond!"

The bats' eyes widened as Orestes explained himself.

"So what you are saying is…" Marina looked back at the water.

"That the water has to leave the room, one way or another! There has to be an exit!" Shade exclaimed, beaming ear to ear. "Orestes! You are a genius!" The blond bat flew up into the air and without waiting for the others, dashed to follow the current.

"I-I am?" Orestes looked flustered but proud, "I mean, I am! Thank you."

Shade kept flying until he reached the wall and he landed on the ground. He looked down to see that the stream flowed into an underwater tunnel which was big enough for an owl to squeeze through. "That has to be the way out," he breathed.

"Phew!" Barnabe landed next to Shade and looked down at the tunnel. "Well, that solved that mystery, but that just adds one more."

"Yeah, what's that?" Shade asked.

"How far does it go?"

"Hmm…" Barnabe had a good point. Shade wasn't a good swimmer, not even close. There was no air down in the water tunnel, and if it stretched out really far. He could drown.

"I don't think that this is a good idea," Marina said worriedly. "Maybe we shouldn't risk it."

Shade grew angry again. Nothing seemed to be good enough for her. They had finally found some glimmer of hope of escape, but she wasn't even going to try? "Then stay here, I'll go."

"The hell I'm staying," Marina put her hands on her hips, glaring at Shade. "If you're going, then I am going too. You'll never survive being in the water unless someone drags you out."

Shade knew that she was alluding to the time when Melody dragged him out of the icy river when Goth tried to drown him. He wrinkled his nose at her, "yeah? And who's going to drag _you_ out?"

Marina scoffed.

"Guys!" Barnabe stepped in between the two of them. "Can you do this when we're outside instead? We have more things to worry about right now than your drama."

Shade grunted. "Fine, whatever. I'm going first." Shade dove in head first and used his wings to paddle through the water. Luckily for him, the current worked with him instead of against him. He could barely see, everything was blurry, but he could at least see the light at the end of the tunnel. Shade couldn't swim towards it fast enough. His wings floundered about clumsily and his lungs were screaming for air. He was tiring.

Shade felt something push him forward, and he looked back to see dark blue hair. ' _Barnabe…_ '

It wasn't long until Shade's head burst out of the water and he filled his lungs with much needed fresh air. Barnabe gasped next to him for a few seconds before diving back down. Shade swam to the shore and looked back to the underwater tunnel. Soon he saw both Marina and Barnabe emerging. The two bats inhaled the air greedily and made it to Shade's side.

"W-where's Orestes?" Shade breathed heavily, blinking the water out of his eyes. "Did he come too?"

"He was right behind me," Marina looked nervously down into the water after pulling herself out. Her fur was slick and her wet hair was matted down, clinging to her body.

Shade struggled to pull himself out, "you don't suppose he got stuck, do you?"

"He shouldn't be," Barnabe answered, helping Shade out of the water. "The tunnel was big enough for him to slip through."

"Then where is he?"

The three bats grew very concerned, and Shade was about to suggest to go back for Orestes when the bird burst out of the water, flapping his wings and coughing, sending water flying everywhere.

"Orestes!" they cried and flew over to him, grabbing the owl by the feathers and trying to help pull him out.

"Ow! Guys! Ow! I'm okay!" Orestes protested. "I can get out myself!"

"We thought you were a goner," Marina said, smiling at him.

"So did I," Orestes admitted, stepping out of the stream and shook himself off, his feathers poofing outwards before settling down again. He was the first one to take in his surrounding and he gasped, "where...are...we?"

The bats looked up and they were blown away by the sight. It looked like a forest, but it wasn't like any forest they had seen. There was green _everywhere!_ Long vines that were thick as branches were wrapped around the trunks of enormous trees. Giant bright flowers bloomed vibrantly, far larger than Shade's own body. Moss and more vines climbed the walls of the building and reached up to the glass roof above them before canopying off the beams holding the roof.

Shade's face fell. "We're still inside, just in a different room."

"Still, it's progress," Barnabe shrugged. "We'll just keep following the stream until we get somewhere."

They all agreed to the plan. It was the only plan they had.

"I don't like this place…" Marina said, lowering her voice as they walked deeper through the thicket. "It's way too quiet."

Shade had to agree with her. Other than the sound of water drops falling off the thick glistening leaves, there was nothing. There were no bird calls, no voices, nothing.

"It's like this entire place is empty," Barnabe pushed a giant leaf out of the way with his wing, only for it to smack Orestes in the face. "Sorry!"

Orestes shook his head, "no, I'm okay. It's okay. Just a leaf."

"What in the world are the humans planning?" Shade couldn't wrap his mind around it. "I'm going to get an overview of this place, wait here."

"Be careful," Orestes said worriedly.

Shade flew up and over the trees. This place was just as big as their other indoor forest, only it looked grander. But as he circled around the room, he realized that the place as truly empty. There were no signs of life anywhere. Shade couldn't help but wonder if it was once occupied, but the humans ended up taking everyone? Or maybe...it was yet to contain anyone.

Shade returned back down to where his friends were. "I know why it's so quiet here, this place is completely empty. We are the only ones here- what is wrong with you, three?"

Their eyes were wide and frightened. Marina backed up, holding her hands over her mouth and Barnabe's posture was tense and rigid, like he was ready to either flee or fight. Orestes was trembling heavily and he shakily pointed over Shade's head. "B-b-behind you!" he squeaked.

Shade smirked, "haha- very funny, you guys."

Marina shook her head, alarmed. "Shade…"

The boy rolled his eyes and began to turn around, "oh c'mon! I told you, there is nobody-"

His blue eyes met green ones.

"Here…" Shade's mouth went dry, and his ears pressed flat back against his head. His eyes widened and his pupils shrank. His body froze in place and there was only one word that repeated in his head, over and over… ' _no, no, no, no, no…_ '

An upside down white fanged smile flashed at him and a voluptuous voice had sent shivers running up everyone's spines, "hola~"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there you have it! I hope you are all happy that I posted another chapter this soon. I just wanted to thank you all. Can you believe it? Only four chapters in, and I have over one hundred reviews. 111 to be exact. That is unreal. 111 reviews, 67 favorites and 57 follows. I nearly tripped over myself when I saw that._

 _Thank you so much for the support you have been giving me, it means a lot!_

 _By the way, I think you may have noticed by all the hints I have been giving since the first story...but… there is going to be singing. xDDD I love Disney and I love musicals. I used the song "Home" from Disney's Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast" in this chapter. Of course, I tweaked the lyrics to make it fit better. It started off as a joke to get me out of my writer's block, but then the scene was like, "okay, I fit here perfectly, so I'm stayin' and nothin' you'll say will stop me." And I was all, "okay."_

 _Melody didn't appear much, but I wanted to focus on Shade and the others. Nothing is really going on where Melody is concerned, but there certainly will be a lot more of her next chapter. :D … yeah, I really should stop counting my chickens before they hatch._

 _Shade is best princess. :)_


	6. The Dark Side of Humanity

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** The Dark Side of Humanity

* * *

The air was knocked out of Shade when he was tackled to the ground and he heard Marina scream his name. He tugged at the all too familiar bronze banded wrist while the hand pressed down heavily around his neck, the deadly black claws digging into the dirt.

"G-Goth!" Shade choked out, struggling to tear himself out from underneath the vampyrum's weight.

"Adiós," Goth's fangs lunged down at Shade's face. Thinking fast, Shade grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it into Goth's eyes. Goth gave a shout and let go of the silverwing, trying to rub his eyes clean.

"Fly!" Shade screamed, taking off into the air. Orestes, Marina and Barnabe wasted no time listening to him and sped through the trees, dodging the hanging vines.

Goth growled and opened his eyes again, blinking out the last of the dirt. He watched them scatter away with a predatory snarl curling over his teeth. He did not rush after them for Goth knew this room like the back of his wings. They were trapped in here with him. He could barely believe his luck. To think that runt and his friends ended up sneaking into his fake jungle…just the probability of that happening. It had to be the work of Cama Zotz giving Goth his second chance at revenge.

A chuckle escaped his throat and he spread open his mighty wings, eager to have a first decent hunt in such a long time.

* * *

" _Goth's alive?!_ " Marina screeched, her eyes wild with fear as they flew as fast as they could. "How can he be alive! We all saw him be swept away by the river!"

"I don't know!" Shade exclaimed, his head buzzing in a panic. It made no sense! Goth had been battered practically beyond recognition. His wings were torn and there was no possible way that he could have escaped the icy current. But now, when Shade saw him, Goth looked just as he had when they had first met. No, he looked _better_. Younger even.

Goth's wings were completely whole and undamaged. His fur was thick, glossy and perfectly in place. His reddish-brown hair wasn't tangled but groomed to perfection. There was not a scar. Not a nick. _Nothing_.

"What is Goth doing here?!" Barnabe snapped furiously, his wings grazing the twigs.

"The humans must have healed him," Orestes panted.

Marina couldn't wrap her head around it, "why would they do that?!"

"Because they are stupid, that's why!" Shade growled. "They don't know what kind of monster he is."

"Wall!" Barnabe yelled.

The bats and owl split into two groups, swerving away from hitting the wall. Shade was with Marina and Barnabe was with Orestes.

"We shouldn't split up!" Marina looked back worriedly to where Barnabe and Orestes flew.

"No, it's fine." Shade shook his head, "this way Goth can only follow one of us. Should give the others a chance to find a way out in the meantime."

"What about Throbb?"

Shade had no idea. He never realized that this jungle was in fact, not empty at all. But right now, Goth was the only inhabitant that he was aware of. A shadow passed over them, and the two of them frantically looked up. No one was there. Something whizzed behind them, chuckling darkly.

The scruff of Shade's neck pricked up in agitation. His eyes scanned about wildly for Goth, his own sharp teeth at the ready. He would fight the spectral bat if he had to in order to keep Marina safe. The taunting stopped and it grew silent again. Not knowing where to go, the two bats landed on a branch to catch their breath.

"Did we lose him?" Marina asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Shade said honestly. That was way too easy if they did. Without warning, something grabbed at his leg and pulled. Shade yelped as he was torn away from their branch and he was thrown downwards.

"Shade!" he heard the brightwing scream.

He fell into a net of vines, getting tangled in them. Shade grunted, twisted and turned, trying to untangle himself when he felt the vines tense up up around him. Shade looked up to see Goth crawling towards him like some giant spider. Heart racing, Shade began to gnaw on the vines with his teeth, trying to free himself.

Goth smirked triumphantly down at the ensnared silverwing. He used his claw to tilt Shade's head up so they were eye-to-eye. "Where is your little amiga Melody?"

Shade glared defiantly at Goth, "not here. She's safe back home where she belongs, as a human." He couldn't help but feel a sense of haughtiness when Goth's smirk faded and became expressionless. "You'll never see her again."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Shade Silverwing," Goth grabbed a fistful of Shade's hair and tugged, causing the boy to gasp sharply. "You see, fate seems to have led you straight to your final destination, to me. So I think it is safe to assume that her path will cross with mine as well." Goth smiled down at Shade's fearful expression. "Your hearts are as good as mine. Zotz will make sure of that."

Goth hissed when Marina swept down and struck at his head with her feet.

"You leave him alone, you big, bad and ugly!"

Goth growled at the brightwing, his green eyes narrowing angrily.

"Marina, don't!" Shade yelled as she circled around them. "Find Barnabe and Orestes! Get out of here!"

She didn't listen. Marina struck down at Goth again and again. "Forget it, Shade! I'm not leaving without you!"

Goth's patience was wearing thin. He never liked that brightwing, she was too smart for her own good- just like that human. And now, she was becoming a pain. He dodged a few more attacks until finally, Goth lashed out with his claws- striking Marina. She yelped and was sent flying into a tree, hitting her back and head. Her eyes closed and she collapsed onto a branch.

"No!" Shade cried, terror filling him. "Marina! _Marina_!" He saw red starting to stain her side and Shade began to thrash violently against the vines. " **Marina!** " he screamed. His screams ceased when Goth pinned him down with his foot, the vines creaking with strain beneath them. Goth's image was blurred by the stinging tears that filled his eyes.

Goth raised his arm, his claws at the ready hovering over Shade's chest. "Say 'hello' to Cama Zotz for me," he sneered maliciously. He was about to slice into the boy when his body gave a jolt. Goth looked down at his arm, seeing a dart embedded in it. His face scrunched up in anger, recognizing what it was. Before he could even attempt to bite it out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Goth's body swayed and he fell sideways, dropping many feet towards the ground.

Shade watched with wide eyes as a big net caught Goth. Below him were two humans in similar suits as the ones he saw in his dream, except the weren't wearing the scary masks.

"Shade!" Barnabe appeared and landed next to him and began to tear at the vines that held his friend. "I've got you."

"No...M-Marina...sh-she's…" Shade could barely form words. His head was still racing from seeing his best friend being struck down by Goth and from his own near death experience.

"She's going to be okay!" Orestes called up to them, helping a now conscious Marina to her feet. "Hit her head pretty good though…"

"I'm fine," Marina muttered, holding her head with one hand. She looked down at her side and sighed in relief when the damage turned out far less severe than it appeared at first glance. The cut was only skin deep and would heal.

Shade gave a weak laugh, relieved to see that Marina was alright. "Thank Nocturna," he whispered, allowing Barnabe to set him free.

"They saved us," Marina looked down at the humans, who were walking away with Goth laying limply inside their net.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Barnabe disagreed, helping Shade to his feet. "I don't think that they even noticed that we are here."

"Where do you suppose that they are going?" Orestes watched as the humans opened a door and walked through, not bothering to close it behind them.

They flew down closer and peered through the door, a bright lit hallway spreading before them. Shade smiled, "out." They all looked at each other and grinned. Just like Barnabe had assumed, the humans must have not known that the room currently occupied more critters and therefore had no incentive to close it. Wordlessly, the friends flew out of the room, eager to find a way out of the building.

They flew for a while, following the two humans. When the humans stopped, so did the bats and owl. Shade, Marina, and Barnabe hung from a coat rack and Orestes hid behind one of the empty suits that hung from the rack. They held their breath as the two humans said something to each other before opening another door. God, they wished that they hadn't.

A chorus of blood curdling screams echoed out from the room, causing Shade and Marina to clamp their hands over their ears. Barnabe winced and recoiled back into them. Orestes just stared wide eyed, his feathers ruffling. The door closed behind the humans, leaving them alone in the hallway.

"W-wh-what was that?" Shade stammered, aghast.

"I think we found the missing bats," Barnabe said, his rigid voice betraying the calmness of his outward appearance.

Marina shook her head, unable to believe it. "What are those humans doing to them?!"

"Sounds like torture," Orestes whimpered, peaking from behind the suit.

"Th-that can't be right," Marina couldn't believe it. "These are Melody's people. They are supposed to be our friends. They are _supposed_ to be helping us."

Barnabe looked at Marina sadly, "I'm sorry, Marina. I don't think these humans follow the same set of principles as Melody...or Elliot," he looked to Orestes who lowered his head.

Shade's jaw tightened as he stared at the closed door. Chinook was in there. It was possible that his father was inside too. "We have to go in there."

Everyone looked at Shade like he was crazy.

"Have you finally lost it, Shade?" Marina gaped at him. "Didn't you hear those screams? We should be racing in the opposite direction!"

"Chinook, his parents and Mercury are in there. Are you suggesting that we just leave them?"

Marina flinched and looked at the door, hesitating. "No, but… what can we do?"

"I agree with Marina," Orestes piped in. "If we go in, won't we just be captured again?"

"Shade, I'm sorry… but I have to stand against you on this one," Barnabe said apologetically. "We don't know what we are dealing with."

Shade frowned deeply, stubbornness welling up inside him. They all hushed when another set of footsteps headed towards them. Three other humans walked past them, two females and one male. A reckless idea rooted inside Shade's head and without a word, he flew towards the man who was the rear of the group. He gripped the thick suit the human was wearing and clung to his back.

"Shade!" Marina and Barnabe hissed after him in disbelief.

"What is he doing?" Orestes's voice cracked.

"Being a complete idiot, is what!" Barnabe growled angrily before flying after him and clinging to the human's back as well. Marina followed and clung to the suit between Shade and Barnabe. The human paused and looked back- causing the three of them to still and hold their breaths. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, the human continued to follow the other scientists into the dreadful room.

Orestes fidgeted fearfully, "oh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" He raced after the human on his feet and slipped through the entrance before the door shut behind him. Orestes hid in the corner of the room while his bat friends flew towards the ceiling, out of view.

Looking down, Shade and his friends could see dozens of humans leaning over metal tables, their yellow gloved hands stuck in some sort of transparent boxes. In each of their hands was a bat, screaming, crying in pain and fear. Crying out for their mates. Crying out for their mothers. They were positioned on their backs, their wings pinned to the table.

"Th-this is awful!" Marina gasped.

Barnabe gazed down furiously at the sight before them. He flinched when a human began to prod a pup with a metal instrument, making her wail. He shook his head, disgusted and terrified. "We can't stay. If they find us here, they'll do the same to us."

Shade nodded mutely, his heart racing in both anger and fear. "Y-yeah… we…" he swallowed, "we have to warn the others."

A familiar scream erupted from behind them and they turned, startled.

"Orestes!" Shade yelled in horror. Their owl friend was lying stiffly on the floor- his eyes were wide open but they were glassy, unseeing. A human standing over him with a long stick- a crackling sound coming from it. What looked like blue lightning sparked at the tip. The human bent down to grab him. "No! Don't you touch him!" Shade shot down at the human and bit into the hand, enraged.

The human let out a shocked noise but wasn't harmed. No matter how hard Shade bit into his gloved hand, his teeth never punctured through the foul tasting, rubbery texture.

"Shade!" Marina cried.

Shade heard Barnabe yell too. "No, Shade! Look out!"

Half a second later, Shade felt a sharp zap jolt through his body and he screamed. His back arched and his wings spread out uncontrollably. The shock spread through his body like ice, fire and needles all in one. He toppled over. Shade couldn't see, hear, or feel anything afterwards.

* * *

Shade groaned and his vision spun as he came to. When his vision cleared, the silverwing realized that he was on his back, staring up a glass ceiling. Not knowing where he was, Shade looked around, realizing that he was in one of those transparent boxes. Claustrophobia began to take hold of Shade and he began to breathe erratically. He tried to get up but could barely move, his wings felt numb and heavy. A human appeared over him and reached his giant yellow hands into the tank.

"N-no… let me out," he whimpered.

"Shade?" a muffled voice came from his left and Shade turned his head to see Barnabe in another glass tank.

"Barnabe!"

The older bat was in the same position as he was. He was held down by the human and Shade's eyes widened as the human brought down a metallic blade towards his friend. Barnabe didn't flinch and didn't look away from Shade, purposefully keeping his attention elsewhere. His chest rose and fell rapidly. The blade grazed at Barnabe's stomach, shaving away a patch of fur. To Shade's relief, there was no blood.

"Shade, it's going to be okay," Barnabe tried to reassure him.

"No it's not!" Shade exclaimed," How can any of this be _okay_?" He gasped as a cold razor scraped at his stomach, his body shuddering at the touch. It didn't hurt, but it still scared the hell out of him. He looked down to see that his stomach was void of any blue fur. Vulnerable pink skin stood out in a neat circle.

"I'm trying to keep us calm, okay?" Barnabe replied with a bit of bite to his voice. "Take deep breaths, Shade. I'm here with you."

"What about Marina? Orestes?"

Barnabe averted his eyes to stare up at the ceiling of his glass casing. His expression was dim and void of emotion. "Marina is alright, she made it out. I don't know where they took Orestes. I'm sorry."

Tears leaked into Shade's eyes. "Marina is safe? Good… that's good," he choked out. At least she got away. He didn't bother think about Orestes right now. Shade worried that if he did, he would come to the worst conclusion.

The human that held Barnabe took out a sharp looking needle and aimed it towards his stomach. Afraid that the human was going to impale him, Shade began to shout. " **NO!** Oh Nocturna, please! Don't kill him!"

The needle sank into Barnabe's skin, and Barnabe's face tensed. Luckily, the needle didn't go deep. The human pulled his hands out of Barnabe's box and turned to his kit behind him, rummaging through it.

"Barnabe!" Shade screamed.

"I'm alright, Shade," Barnabe was breathing heavily, "I'm okay."

Shade saw a pair of hands reaching into his own box with the same type of needle. He tried to scoot away, but his body failed him, still paralyzed. "S-stay away…" he gasped. Just like with Barnabe, it pierced his skin. There was a prickle of pain, but it was gone in an instant- a cold numbing sensation washed over his stomach. It felt unnatural.

From the corner of his eye he could see one of the humans returning to Barnabe but Shade didn't dare look this time. He instead focused on the human that returned to him. There was another needle in his hand, thinner than a pine needle with a thread coming from the other end. The human pressed a cold, round metal plate towards Shade's stomach and using the needle...he began to sew it to his belly.

Shade bit back a scream and watched in horror as the needle sank into his skin and then pulled out, dragging the black thread with it. It didn't hurt, but he felt everything. Nauseous, Shade closed his eyes and prayed for it all to be over.

' _Melody!_ ' he screamed in his head. ' _Help! Melody!_ '

* * *

"Shade!" Melody sat up in her bed, gasping. Sweat trickled down her brow as she stared off into space in front of her. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but she had a strong feeling that someone was calling for her. Begging her to save them. She was almost certain that it was Shade.

Her chest felt really warm and she looked down. Her necklace was shining- the stars in the jewel seemed to swim inside it. Melody placed her hand over her necklace and the shine faded.

She looked out the window that was beside her bed and she gazed up at the moon worriedly. "It's … just a dream, right? Shade. You're okay, aren't you?"

* * *

He had passed out. Shade groaned as he sat up, feeling an uncomfortable weight pulling down at his stomach. He looked down and winced. On his stomach hung the bronze metallic disc, stitched to his now red skin- throbbing with dull pain. Oddly enough, it was his right ear that hurt the most right now. He brought his hand towards it and felt a cold metal stud embedded in it.

"You alright?" Shade looked up to see Barnabe sitting next to him, staring at him with concern. Just like him, he had a metal disc and a bronze ear piercing. Looking around, Shade understood that they were in a cage with a few other thirty or so bats. Outside he could see hundreds of other cages just like theirs, stacked together holding others.

"I don't know…" Shade answered honestly. His eyes stopped when he spotted a familiar bat in a cage across from him. He felt relief wash over him. "Chinook!"

The bat turned at the sound of his name and clutched the bars with a huge smile, "Shade! It's you!"

"Shade? A-are you here?!"

"Orestes!" Shade looked up to see another large cage, this time holding owls instead of bats. Among them was Orestes. Just like the bats, he had a metal disc strapped to his stomach, but it was much larger. "It's going to be okay," Shade called to him. "We are going to be fine."

"Are we though?" Chinook scoffed. "Things aren't looking so swell from where I am standing."

Shade opened his mouth to reply when the room they were in began to shake. He clung to the bars, trying to keep himself steady. He could hear the other bats and owls crying out in alarm. There was a strange sensation and the vibrations ceased.

"W-what's happening?" Chinook managed to ask.

"I think… we are flying," Shade looked up at one of the windows and saw clouds rushing past them.

* * *

"Shade!" Marina flew after the airplane but it was no use, it was too fast. She had seen her friends be hoisted into the machine and she struggled to find a way in. The machine closed up before she could and by the time the airplane was in the air, Marina was blown off.

Helplessly, she watched the aircraft grow smaller and smaller until finally, she couldn't see it anymore. Biting her bottom lip, she turned and flew the other way, back towards the building. Marina had to get Frieda and Ariel out.

* * *

The next day, Melody was on her way back to the Hale Conservatory, hauling a bag full of Office Depot supplies that her father requested that she should bring in one hand. The building was just in sight when her phone began to ring.

Pulling it out from her back pocket, she saw that it was Elliot's name on her screen. Melody pressed the phone to her ear, "yeah?"

"Melody, if you are on your way back- don't enter the building. Whatever you do, just don't." Elliot's voice spoke anxiously.

Melody blinked and her brows furrowed in confusion, "what?" She didn't like the urgency in his tone.

There was a pause and Elliot's voice went down to a whisper, "we are under attack. There are men with guns here, Melody. They have your parents and everyone else blockaded in the meeting room."

Melody froze and she gripped the phone tightly in her hand. "What are you talking about? What do you mean that there are people with guns- Elliot! What is going on!?"

"I just _told_ you." Elliot hissed into her ear. "I have called 911 and help is on its way. I have to go. If they find me, it's game over. Go home."

Panic began to well up in Melody and her face turned pale, "Elliot! Wait- I can't just..."

" _Don't go inside!_ Just listen to me for once in your life and go home!" The call ended and Melody stared at the phone in her shaking hand.

Her parents were being held hostage? Why was the conservatory under attack? It made no sense! Melody gripped her phone tightly and stuffed it back into her pocket. A determined expression crossed her face and she tossed the shopping bag to the side. She raced towards the building, ignoring Elliot's warning. Her family was in danger. She wasn't about to turn around and leave.

She snuck towards the back door, keeping herself out of sight, crouching behind the bushes. She could see a large shady truck parked in front of the building and a bunch of unfamiliar cars. There were groups of uniformed people hauling cages into the truck. Squinting, Melody tried to get a better look and she gasped. They were hauling away their bats! Elliot wasn't joking around...they were in trouble. Melody reached towards the handle and gently cracked the door open. She peeked inside and scanned around for trouble. The room was empty.

Being extremely quiet, Melody snuck inside. She breathed slowly, afraid that if she breathed too loudly she would be found out. The brunette quietly walked through the hallway until she heard voices coming from inside a nearby room. It was the main meeting room. Melody pressed her back against the wall and scooted closer. She peeked inside and her hands squeezed into fists. Inside the room, she could see about a dozen of armed men surrounding her parents and all of their employees. They were huddled on the floor, all tied up with rope. The only one who wasn't among them was Elliot.

"It didn't have to be this way," a tall middle-aged Mexican man with short curly black hair and glasses spoke mockingly to Mr. Hale. Melody's father glared up at him, his back pressed against his wife's. "If you had just sold your business to me, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I never expected this from you, Chavez," Mr. Hale spat angrily. "To think that you would resort to terrorism!"

Chavez chuckled, his mouth curling up into a cruel sneer. "Terrorism? Now that is such a brutal word. I like to think of it as… a revolutionary movement."

"A revolution?" Freddy raised his eyebrow and strained his neck to look at Bob who was tied behind him. "What does he think this is, Bob? The eighteenth century?"

Bob rolled his eyes, "oh bollocks. If only someone let us know sooner, I would have brought my tea set."

"I'm glad you haven't. You brew the most lovely cuppa Earl Grey."

Bob grinned, proud to hear such a compliment, "why, thank you. It's nothing compared to those delectable scones of yours, Freddy."

A gunshot rang out, causing the hostages to scream. Melody pressed her hands to cover her mouth, her eyes wide. A smoking hole was just an inch away from Bob's head.

"Shutting up now," Bob's voice was raised a few octaves.

Chavez lowered his gun, his eyes dead cold as he glared at the two cowering men. His eyes turned to Mr. Hale and he smiled again. "I'd rather not kill you or any of your employees, John."

"Is that what you told Doctor Gray?" Mr. Hale grit his teeth.

Chavez shrugged carelessly and twirled his gun in his hand. "He was a stubborn old goat. But I'm sure you will be more understanding than he was." The man leaned down next to Mr. Hale and tilted his chin up with the gun, "you have a lovely wife." Chavez eyeballed Mrs. Hale and licked his lips, "mmm..very lovely. I'm sure your daughter is just as bonita. There is so much that you could lose today if you aren't cooperative. You wouldn't want to kick the bucket just yet, do you?"

Mr. Hale glared darkly at Chavez, "what do you want with our bats?"

"Ever heard of the bat bomb?"

Melody went rigid.

No one answered.

"A history lesson for you then," Chavez smirked, stood up and casually paced around the room. "You see, World War II had so many wonderful little inventions. The nuke was indeed one of the greatest and terrifying creation that Man has ever had the honor of making. But, I find that there is beauty in subtlety." He chuckled and his brown eyes flashed madly, "no Jap would suspect danger from a bunch of flying mice. Unfortunately, the bat bomb was never used due to a certain fire it caused in the Air Base in New Mexico. The project was a failure. But I-"

Chavez tapped his finger to his head, beaming ear to ear, "I have perfected it. All that is left for me to do is to test it."

"You're mad…" Mr. Hale was outraged.

"Only the greatest of men are."

Melody slowly walked past the room, her palms growing sweaty. There was nothing that she could do to help the people in that room, she would have to find Elliot...and release any of the bats that those greasy bastards haven't taken yet. She wasn't going to let Chavez turn all those innocent creatures into freakin' kamakazi's!

When she was in the clear, Melody rushed towards the first room that she was mainly concerned about. Throbb's room. She walked into the man-made jungle and called for him, "Throbb!" She circled in place, looking up into the trees. "Throbb!"

She felt him land on her shoulder and saw him looking curiously at her. Melody sighed in relief. They didn't find him yet. "Thank goodness…"

Throbb tilted his head at her in concern, sensing her distress.

"We have to get you out of here," Melody told him before having them both leave the room. Throbb flew after her, looking really confused. They stopped by the next room that held Mexican free-tailed bats. Melody spread the doors wide open and the bats just stared at her, not leaving their roost.

"You have to go! Now! You're all in danger!" Melody pointed out the door, willing them to understand her.

The bats just tilted their heads and looked at one another, probably wondering what was the matter.

"Go on! Shoo!" Melody waved at them with her arms, trying to scare them into flying away. "Shoo!"

The bats squeaked at her questioningly but didn't fly away.

Melody grimaced and began to grow nervous. They were all too used to her. What could she possibly do to get them to leave?

Throbb watched Melody from behind with furrowed brows before his expression cleared and his eyes lit up with realization. A menacing smirk spread across his mouth and he lunged into the room past Melody, roaring.

All of the Mexican free-tailed bats scattered in a panic as Throbb snapped his teeth at them. Melody had to duck down as the bats flew out of the room and into the hallway. "Throbb! What are you doing?! Don't!" she yelped, scared that he was going to try and eat them. She ran after Throbb as he chased the bats out into the hallway. Chaos broke loose. Melody heard the terrorists shouting as the bats filled into the rooms.

Cursing under her breath, Melody raced towards the main exit and smacked one of the large red buttons near the doors. All of the doors automatically swung open, allowing the bats to escape outside.

Melody gasped when a goon grabbed her by the arm and smirked down at her, "well, well, well, who do we have here? A little weasel trying to steal away our bats?"

"No!" Melody tried to pull away, but the man just laughed and grabbed for her other arm. "Let me go!" She kneed him in the crotch.

The man howled in pain and fell curled up to the floor. "Y-you little bitch!"

Melody turned to run but a stout man stood in her way of the exit, pointing a gun at her face. "I don't think so," he tsked at her.

Without warning, there was a snarl and a large bat launched himself into the man's face. The man screamed and let go of his gun, trying to shield his eyes while Throbb clawed and bit at him.

Melody used that chance to slip past him and escape outside. A good distance away, she hid behind the bushes, breathing hard. She could hear the police sirens in the distance. She heard the flapping of wings and saw Throbb land next to her on the ground. He grinned up at her.

She smiled back at him, "great job, Throbb."

"Go! Go! Go! Just take what you have and let's move! The police are almost here!"

Melody peered over the leaves to see the terrorists hauling as many cages as they could out of the building and hauling them into the truck. They shut and locked the back of the truck before running to their cars. Her breath got caught in her throat as she could hear the terrified squeaks coming from inside the truck. No… they were getting away! She couldn't let that happen!

The gem on Melody's necklace shimmered, as if agreeing with her. That was good enough of a push for her.

Without thinking, Melody ran towards the closest pick-up truck and slipped into the back, hiding beneath a thick brown sheet that covered the trunk. From what she could see in the dark, the back was filled with canned food and non-perishables as well as a bunch of dusty blankets.

She heard a grunt and looked up to see Throbb struggling to get inside too, his feet scratching the car. Feeling the car start up, Melody grabbed him by the wing and pulled him in with her, causing him to tumble. "You okay?"

Throbb groaned and rubbed his head.

The car jerked and the wheels squealed against the pavement, hurting their ears. In no time at all, Melody knew that they were driving away. She clutched at her necklace that hung around her neck, her heart beating rapidly. It was only now when Melody realized just how stupid her plan was. She didn't even have a plan! What on earth did she think she could accomplish on her own? But a voice inside her reassured her that what she was doing was right. That this was her calling. She had dedicated her life to saving bats, she wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I am in such a Gone Batty mood that I couldn't help but write the next chapter right away. The plot finally has been set into motion and things are gonna start getting juicy. I was on vacation for a week so I had all the time in the world to brainstorm this chapter._

 _Yes, the bat bomb was a real thing in WWII. It never was used because it malfunctioned, just like Chavez mentioned in the story. I'm sure a lot of you know by now, but Kenneth Oppel was inspired by it when he wrote Sunwing._

 _Well, what did you think? Did you like? Did I meet your expectations? Did I blow your mind?! Ahahaha, yeah, probably not. Well, I can always dream. :)_

 _Thank you again for your reviews and support! I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	7. Bombs Away!

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bombs Away!**

* * *

It wasn't a smooth ride. Melody and Throbb were jerked around in the back of the pick-up like groceries. Melody hit her shoulder against the side of the car and winced as her back jabbed into a box of water bottles. Throbb wasn't fairing much better as he tried to cling to the bottom of the trunk, his claws scraping the surface. The car gave another jerk and Throbb was sent rolling like a ball, face-first into a wall.

A box filled with canned peas threatened to topple over him, but Melody jammed the box back into place with her foot. "God, I wish we had seatbelts!" she squeaked as they slid across the surface when the car made a sharp turn. Melody wondered if they were on a dirt road...or if they were even on a road at all.

Melody didn't know how long the car drove for, but when it finally came to a stop, she was aching all over. She layed there staring up at the sheet that covered the sky from view, "well… that wasn't so bad, huh? Could have been worse."

Throbb groaned in response, lying facedown and his tongue sticking out.

Melody heard the car door slam closed, shaking the pick-up truck. She slowly sat up and listened as gruff male voices spoke to each other as they started to leave. Melody crept over to the edge and lifted the fabric up so she could peek out. The sunlight struck her eyes and she shut her eyes closed, wincing. Melody blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before peering out again. In front of her, she could see a large cargo aircraft parked on a long runway. The back of it was open and the soldiers were loading carts full of bats up the ramp and into the plane.

She slowly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. Looking both ways and seeing no one nearby, Melody took that chance to slip out of the car, helping Throbb in the process. She took a picture of the car's licence plate before putting her phone away.

Throbb clung tightly to her shoulder as she snuck towards the airplane. Melody knew that she would have to try to get on it so she could free the bats before it was too late. She ran from car to car, hiding from view. When the men were finished with loading the plane, Melody saw her chance. As stealthily as she could, she sprinted up the ramp and into the plane. Melody pressed her back against the wall and waited, making sure that no one saw her. Heart racing, she peeked out, and was glad to see that no one seemed to have noticed her.

Melody could hear Throbb's stomach growl and she looked over to him. His green eyes were lit hungrily and he slurped his tongue around his mouth. Melody turned to see what he was looking at, and yeah- to no surprise, it was all of the caged bats that had him salivating. Melody flicked Throbb in the forehead, "don't even think about it."

Throbb rubbed his forehead, not too happy for being scolded.

Melody jumped when she heard metallic screeching and she noticed that it was getting dark. She turned back to see that the ramp was lifting off the ground and now was closing behind her. With a loud clank, she and Throbb were trapped inside with all the other bats.

* * *

Marina flew into the man-made forest yelling for Ariel and Frieda. The other bats stared at her, not knowing what had her in such a panic. "Everyone! You must leave this place! It isn't safe! The humans aren't trying to help us! You must fly away!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arcadia roosted over Marina, her eyes blazing angrily. "Have you gone mad, girl?"

"Marina!" Ariel flew over to the brightwing and they both landed on a branch, followed by Frieda. "What is going on? Where is Shade?"

"Shade has been taken by the humans!" Marina cried, grasping Ariel by the arms. "They took him, Barnabe and Orestes. They were torturing them!"

Ariel and Frieda gasped, horrified. The other surrounding bats began to fidget nervously.

"Nonsense!" scoffed Arcadia. "The humans do no such things! You are delirious, my dear. I am sure whatever they were doing to your friends was nothing short of what Nocturna had foreseen for us. Your friends are fine."

"They were sticking needles into them!" Marina exclaimed at Arcadia. "If you only heard all of the bats that those humans had taken away. Heard their _screams_! How the pups were begging to be returned to their mothers!" Gasps came from all over. Marina turned to Frieda, "please! I beg of you. We must leave! The humans have kidnapped them all and put them onto an airplane! We have to get them back!"

"Don't tell me that you would listen to this foolishness," Arcadia shook her head.

Frieda frowned at Arcadia and looked seriously into Marina's eyes. The elder nodded, "very well. We shall leave at once."

Arcadia sputtered, her fur rising. "Are you _serious_?"

"Quite so," Frieda glared up at the old bat. "I would trust this brightwing with my life."

"Me too," Ariel agreed.

"Frieda, Ariel…" Marina was touched deeply.

"Very well, leave! But once you do, don't think of coming back!" Arcadia shouted at their retreating forms as she watched them follow after Marina. "Don't think that Nocturna will bless you a second time!"

Marina clenched her jaw but didn't look back as she led the two silverwings towards the exit. She heard the oncoming human footsteps approaching, and she quickened her wings.

' _Shade, I'm coming.'_

* * *

"Melody!"

"Melody!"

"Help us! Melody!"

"Melody! Please get us out of here!"

"We're scared! Melody, help!"

Shade and Barnabe rushed over to the bars of their cage and looked through. The human soldiers had carried even more bats into the tunnel like room. But what really stood out to them was that they were all calling out for their good friend, Melody.

"You know Melody?" Shade asked, his heart swelling with hope. It was far too good to be true. "How do you know her?"

One seminole bat (or redwing in this case), heard Shade's question and clenched the bars with her reddish-brown hands. "Yes! She is one of the few humans who takes care of us. When we were taken by these horrible men, she followed after us." Her pink eyes landed on Barnabe and they widened, "oh, sweet Nocturna! You are Barnabe!".

"Rouge?" Barnabe smiled, "I haven't seen you since I was in the conservatory!"

"I thought the humans had released you way up north?" Rouge shook her rosy hair out of her face to get a better look at him. "What are you doing back here in Florida?"

"It's a long story, but right now- you said that Melody followed after you? She's here?" Barnabe couldn't keep the excited urgency out of his voice.

"I think so."

"She is! Melody is right there!" Chinook pointed with his wing and they all turned to see a human girl sneaking onboard with them.

"Melody! Melody it's us!" Shade called out to her excitedly, overwhelmed with joy seeing her again. His voice was drowned out as the other bats called out her name, all happy and desperate to be saved.

"It's no use," Orestes told Shade from his cage, "she's a human. She can't understand a single word that we say."

"We've got to try!" Shade insisted and continued to call Melody's name, trying to get her attention.

* * *

"It's okay!" Melody tried to hush the chatty bats. "Shh! Guys, keep it down."

But the bats were all so excited and agitated at the same time that they didn't stop. In fact, their squeaks began to rile up the owls who began to hoot and bat their wings at the cages. Melody shook her head, realizing that it was pointless. She noticed that all the birds and bats had these strange golden disks sewn to their torsos. Melody clenched her teeth together.

Bombs.

She began to focus on opening the nearest cage filled with hoary bats. As she was struggling with unwinding the wire from the cage's door, the plane began to move.

Melody glanced up to see that the scenery was starting to pass by through the windows. It was too late, they were taking off. _She_ was taking off- to lord knows where. Biting her lip, Melody tried ignore it as she struggled with the cage. Finally, she pulled the door open and the hoary bats rushed out.

As the plane began to tilt upwards, Melody had to get down on the floor and grab onto a nearby railing. Again, she couldn't help but wish for a seatbelt. When the airplane finally straightened out and began to fly more smoothly, Melody continued with opening the cages, one after another. Some of them were easier to open than the others, as they only had a latch. There were so many kinds of bats, it was rather overwhelming. She freed tri-colored bats, evening bats, Brazilian free-tailed bats, gray myotis bats, big brown bats…

Throbb helped out too, despite his hungry instincts. Throbb just as easily freed the western red bats, seminole bats, northern yellow bats, and finally he made it to the silver-haired bats.

* * *

Shade couldn't believe his eyes. Both he and Barnabe scrambled to the back of the cage when Throbb landed in front of them. "Throbb!" If Goth wasn't bad enough already, Throbb was alive too!

Throbb was just as surprised. "It's you two!"

"Get away from us!" Barnabe hissed, baring his teeth.

Already annoyed, Throbb huffed and looked over his shoulder to Melody who was now in the process of releasing the little brown bats. He looked at the two silverwings one more time, this time more uncertainly, before flying towards Melody.

"No! Melody! Watch out!" Shade shouted, afraid that Throbb was going to attack her. But to his amazement, Throbb merely landed on her shoulder and poked at her cheek with his claw. Melody turned her face in his direction and Throbb pointed towards the silverwings.

She turned around and for the first time in six months, her eyes met with Shade's. Melody's hazel eyes widened and her mouth formed his name.

Shade beamed, "hi Melody."

* * *

Melody sank to her knees next to the silverwing cage, and Throbb landed on top of it. "Oh, Shade! Barnabe! I can't believe it's really you! How did you get into this mess?!" Her hands reached out for their cage's latch and pulled it open.

Shade was the first one out and he shot towards Melody. He latched himself at her chest, his wings, too small to hug around her shoulders (much less reach them), gripped at her blue jacket. He squeaked happily, and climbed up, rubbing his furry face against her neck.

Melody giggled, "Shade! You're tickling me!"

Barnabe landed on Melody's left shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. He gave her cheek a friendly lick.

Melody couldn't stop laughing, to the point that her eyes began to tear up. "I'm so happy to see you guys too!" She cupped one hand lightly over Shade, giving him a hug while with the other, she patted Barnabe on the head with her index finger.

Something cold pressed against her skin, and Melody flinched. She looked down to see the bombs strapped to her friends and she frowned. Gently, she plucked Shade off her jacket with delicate fingers and turned him over to examine the bomb more closely. Melody gently touched it, and it clanked softly. It was currently inactive- thank God.

Shade laid still in Melody's palm on his back. He squeaked quietly at her, probably asking if she knew what it was.

Melody winced when she saw that the golden disk was literally stitched into Shade's skin. "I'm so sorry… that must have hurt. I wish you didn't have to experience this." Right now, Melody's main concern was to remove the bomb from Shade. She gingerly traced her finger across the stitches, across the swollen red skin, debating just how small and thin of a knife she would need. Shade shuddered in her palm and Melody retracted her hand as if electrocuted. "Sorry! Sorry… that must have hurt. That was stupid of me."

Shade just looked up at her hopefully, not at all concerned that his stomach was stinging.

Melody sighed and placed Shade down onto the floor, "I won't be able to get that thing off unless I had some sort of thin razor blade… or a scalpel." Anything else, and she could very easily injure Shade and the others. The stitches were that small. "I don't suppose I'll find one laying around on an airplane."

She stood up, "well, I guess the only thing I can do now is continue opening the cages." Melody went to do just that. She frowned when she came face to face with an owl cage. "Seriously? They have owls here too? Just what is with these sick bastards?" She began freeing the owls. When she approached Orestes's cage, she groaned. "Oh no, Orestes, not you too."

Orestes hooted sheepishly, waving at her with his wing.

* * *

"What do you think she said?" Shade asked Barnabe.

"I don't know, but…" Barnabe glared up at Throbb who rested on top of their now open cage. "Right now, I would like to know why _you_ are here. _Helping_ us."

Throbb rolled his eyes, folding his wings across his chest. "I'm doing this for Melody."

"For Melody? Why?" Shade stared distrustfully at the vampyrum.

"Because she saved my life, is that so hard to believe?"

"Depends on what you are asking us to believe," Barnabe quirked an eyebrow. "The fact that she saved your life doesn't strike me odd. What I do find odd is that you would repay her."

Throbb growled, "I am of a royal household. I do have my honor."

Barnabe and Shade looked at each other, not sure if they trusted Throbb. "You aren't going to try and eat us?"

Throbb looked uncomfortable and glanced over at Melody. "You are her amigos. It wouldn't be right."

That was certainly something new for both the silverwings.

"Hey! We could use a little help over here!" Chinook glared at them through the bars of his cage.

Shade sighed, "yeah, yeah, we're coming." He flew over to try and help get the door open. He grunted and managed to pull the latch off.

Chinook, his parents and Mercury came out, stretching their wings. "Oh, it's so good to be free!"

"We're not free just yet," Barnabe warned him. "We're still trapped inside this room."

Chinook rolled his eyes, "I am _trying_ to be optimistic here?"

Barnabe shook his head. He wasn't even going to start.

"Hey, I think there is someone still inside this box!" Orestes called them over, as he landed on top of a wooden crate. Its sides were nailed shut and the boards were covered with red lettering. If they could read, they would have never even attempted to go near the crate.

 _Warning. Dangerous animal. Open with care._

It was impossible to see into, the slits between the boards were too narrow. The only thing Shade could get a glimpse of was a dark shadow and hear slow, deep controlled breaths coming from inside.

"Hello, is someone in there?" Shade called.

No one answered.

Shade frowned, "we have to get this open."

"Uh, you sure?" Barnabe didn't look too fond of the idea. "This box looks really well secured. Whoever the humans stuffed inside it, they didn't want them getting out."

"I doubt they wanted us to get out either," Shade reasoned.

Barnabe sighed, "fair point. Fine. Let's get this baby open."

Shade and Barnabe groaned and strained as they tried to push open the side. The wood creaked in protest, the nails firmly holding it in place. Orestes aided by trying to pry it open with his beak. "You know, we could really use a little help here," Shade glared at Chinook.

Chinook shrugged and walked over to them, "fine, step aside." With his help, the four boys used their combined strength to pull/push. There was a creak and one of the nails came undone.

"We did it!" Shade cheered, "just one more side and-"

A savage snarl cut Shade off and a familiar muzzle lunged out from the crate's gap. Shade yelped and jumped out of the way before the jaws clamped down at him. He fell onto his back, and stared wide eyed at the vicious green eyes that stared right back at him.

"Goth… it's Goth!" Shade shouted and rushed to push the lid back in. Barnabe, Orestes and Chinook struggled to help, but even with all four of them, they could barely keep Goth contained inside.

This was bad. With that one nail loose, the crate had weakened. Goth slammed his entire body against the wood, his claws scraping against it. His dark laughter echoed inside.

Mercury and Plato pitched in to help.

"Goth?" Chinook grunted, his back pressing against the wood. "You mean, that other cannibal bat?"

"Don't let him out!" Shade commanded- but it was in vain.

Goth had knocked the last nail out of place and the lid swung down, hitting the floor with a loud clank! They all flew away from Goth's teeth as he snapped at them, finally free from his imprisonment. A large round disk was strapped to his stomach and a stud was clipped into his ear, just like the rest of them- but to them that didn't matter. The monster was loose.

* * *

Melody was startled when the room erupted into chaos. Bats scattered around her, squeaking, their eyes wide with fear. She couldn't do anything but duck her head under her arms as they all flew past her. Shade and Barnabe latched onto each of her shoulders, squeaking at her with urgent alarm. Melody looked back to see that thousands of bats were hiding behind her, clinging to the cages and the ceiling. Some of them hung off her jacket and jeans. Orestes was pressed against her leg. "What is going-... _on_!?" Melody screamed when a giant spectral bat flew at her, razor teeth exposed and ready to tear into her face.

Without thinking, Melody grabbed the nearest metal bar that was on the ground and swung it at the large bat.

He dodged her attack, the pole whizzing over his head. He retreated back. He clung to one of the empty cages and just glared at her challengingly, growling, his shoulders hunched and fur on end.

Melody gasped, recognizing him all too well. "G-Goth?" she whispered.

He was _alive?!_

* * *

Goth studied the human girl in front of him, trying to find the best opening to tear out her throat. She was armed- but so was he. He was going to take revenge for what her kind had done to him. As he stared at her, a gleam came from around her neck. His brows furrowed and he focused on the necklace. His green eyes widened as he recognized the moon encrusted gemstone.

He sniffed the air and a familiar sweet scent entered his nose. He took in the human's appearance. The long brown hair, the frightened but determined hazel eyes…

 _Melody._

Goth saw Shade and Barnabe hissing at him threateningly from her shoulders. Their bodies poised and ready to attack if he came at them again. If he came at _her_ again. The owls stood with Melody. Their feathers were ruffled and they glared at him.

Her own personal army, how amusing.

A part of him wanted to attack. Goth wanted to make Melody pay for what the humans did to him. But another part of him, however small and uncertain- made him hesitate. The fact that this was Melody, the same little pesky senorita who got away from him so many times, it stunned him. Goth couldn't help but admit that she was lovely even as a human.

Goth caught the sight of Throbb hanging behind her leg and was astounded. So Throbb was still alive. Goth didn't know if he was relieved by the revelation or heavily disappointed. His thoughts turned to his sister, and decided that it would be better if Throbb lived. Itzel was really passionate about her husband.

But those thoughts were short lived when he realized that Throbb was standing next to Melody and not next to _him_. An angry growl rose up in Goth's throat. "Throbb, what are you doing standing by those weaklings?"

Throbb gulped and smiled nervously, "Goth… you're alive. I thought you were…"

"Dead? Clearly not." Goth glowered at him, causing Throbb to flinch. His anger grew when Throbb unintentionally stepped closer to Melody. "You dare side against me?"

"What? No! Never!" Throbb shook his head, holding his hands out in denial. "You are my brother!"

"That is yet to be seen. You are giving me the opposite impression."

Throbb was torn between his loyalty to Goth and his newfound friend. He looked up at Melody- she was oblivious to their conversation. She stared intently at Goth, her hands shaking as she held the bar in her hands, clearly still frightened of Goth, even with her current size. Throbb turned back to Goth, "I- uh…"

"You have three seconds to prove me wrong, ' _brother_.' Uno."

"W-wait, can't we just talk about this?" Throbb pleaded.

"Dos."

Throbb lost his nerve and family won out. Throbb flew over to Goth's side, keeping his eyes averted from Melody- not wanting to see her reaction to him choosing Goth. He heard her call out his name in confusion. He did not react.

Goth smirked, satisfied.

"You are such a liar!" Shade yelled at Throbb. "A liar and a coward!"

"Says the runt who is hiding behind a human girl," Goth taunted with a grin. He crouched, ready to attack. Throbb got ready next to him, his eyes focused on labeling anyone as an enemy. Anyone but Melody. Still avoided looking at her. "The time for talk ends now, Shade Silverwing."

* * *

Chavez turned on the security camera, curious to see how all his bomb delivery-bats were fairing. What he saw had him sit straight up in his chair. His fists clenched around the arms of the chair and his face twisted into an ugly frown. "That little brat!"

All the bats and owls were free from the cages, and a young woman stood in the room with them. From Mr. Hale's family portrait that hung over his desk in his office, Chavez recognized her to be Hale's daughter, Melody. He reached to pull out his gun when his pilot spoke.

"We are over our destination, sir."

Chavez's fingers twitched as they hovered over his gun before they retreated. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Oh, are we? Good. Open her up. Our bats and owls are ready to fly." This was a much better idea. He didn't even have to leave his seat. Killing two birds with one stone. Well, in this case, it was thousands of them.

"Yes sir," the pilot pressed a big red button.

* * *

Before Goth and Throbb could attack, the floor ramp began to open beneath them. Melody yelped as she stumbled forwards, a rush of air howling like a runaway train. The wind sucked Goth and Throbb out of the plane in an instant, sending them screaming.

The other bats and the owls began to scream as well, the vacuum sucking them out as well. The air pulled at Melody as well, but she struggled to keep back. The ramp at her feet continued to lower, her shoes began to slide. Shade and Barnabe desperately held onto her, but they too were sucked out of the airplane.

"No, no!" Melody screamed as she began to teeter forward. The cages rattled and fell out of the plane, and one- smacked right into Melody's back. She fell forwards and there was no ramp beneath her anymore.

Melody's scream tore at her throat as she fell, the wind roaring in her ears. She fell at an impossible speed. She fell past the struggling cluster of bats and owls and she fell straight through ice cold clouds, soaking her clothes.

She spiraled out of control and she reached for her necklace. She had no choice but to ask it to transform her into a bat. It was the only way she was getting out of this alive! Her hand came into contact with nothing but her skin and shirt. Panicking, Melody searched for her necklace but it was gone!

"Where is it?!" she shrieked. "Oh God, no! Help!" She shut her eyes, not wanting to see herself fall to her death.

Suddenly she felt something latch onto her sleeve. She turned to see Barnabe clinging onto her with his feet and flapping his wings frantically, trying his best to save her. Then another bat, a hoary bat grabbed at her shoelaces. Then another bat...then another...then another!

One by one, the bats that Melody freed raced down to help her, their feet or teeth clinging onto whatever they could grab, be it clothing, hair, or her hands. The owls joined in- led by Orestes. Their talons dug into Melody's skin. But no matter of how many of them tried to slow her descent, she was too heavy- and the momentum and speed that she was falling at, made it impossible.

That didn't stop them though. More and more bats grabbed onto Melody, flapping their wings. When there was no more of her to grab, the bats began to cling to each other, trying to pull the other up along with her. Owls flew below Melody and pushed up at her back. Melody was completely encased by a cloud of colorful wings. Be it some miracle or not- she began to slow down.

From the corner of her eye, Melody saw Shade flying towards her, her necklace in his mouth. When he was sucked out of the plane, he had accidentally grabbed onto it and it snapped right off. Melody desperately reached her hand out to him. "Shade!"

Before he could reach her though, Melody began to fall faster again. She looked up, frightened. She looked up at the bats, their eyes were glazing over- as if falling into a trance, and one by one, they let go of her and began to fly in a different direction.

"No! Please!" Melody pleaded. "Don't let go!"

Her words fell upon deaf ears and she was released until only Barnabe, Orestes and the other owls were trying to keep her alive. The owls hooted and screeched angrily at the retreating bats.

Barnabe's hold on Melody was growing slack and his eyes were becoming unfocused. He shook his head but he kept zoning out.

Melody turned her neck, searching for Shade. He was free falling towards her now, his eyes were glazing over as well. His teeth were clenched in concentration and with a mighty toss, he threw the necklace to her.

Melody reached out and caught it in her hands right when Barnabe let go. She clutched the amulet in both hands tightly to her chest and screamed, "please! Turn me into a bat!"

A burst of light erupted from between her fingers and cocooned Melody. There was no pain- like there was with the potion. Her body tingled and shrank, glossy dark blue fur piercing through her skin. The skin on her arms, fingers and legs stretched until they formed wings. The owls, startled by the light, let go of her until she was nothing but a small star falling down to the earth. With a explosion of light, Melody burst out of it- her wings glimmering in the sunlight.

With each flap of her wings, Melody soared back up into the air, her ponytail flowing behind her. Her necklace once again was secured around her neck. "Shade!" She called out, trying to reach him as he flew in the direction after all the other bats. Bright flashes of light and red flames rose from the buildings below. Melody gasped as she realized that the bats were landing- and were setting the bombs off!

She flapped faster, set on reaching Shade on time. "Shade! Stop! Don't go after them!"

Shade didn't hear her- or he couldn't. He was completely overcome by whatever trance was taking over him.

"Shade! SHADE YOU IDIOT! WHY WON'T YOU HEAR ME?! WAKE UP!"

Shade's face contorted with confusion and his eyes cleared. He slowed his flight, allowing Melody to catch up with him. "M-melody?"

"Don't land! You'll die! Those discs strapped to you guys, they are bombs! They will explode!"

Still rather out of it, Shade looked down at the flames with confusion, as if not sure what he was looking at. "But it wants me to land."

"I don't care what it wants! You listen to me!" Melody grabbed onto Shade, her hands on his shoulders and her feet clutching his legs. Her weight combined with the heavy disc sent Shade falling. "Flap your wings!"

Shade groaned and did as she commanded, struggling to keep them airborne.

Melody focused on the disc, struggling to keep her body from coming into contact with it, which was hard. It was swinging back and forth. An irritating ringing came from it like some projector. She realized that there was only one option. She would have to bite the stitches out. Melody's face turned rigid at the idea of hurting Shade, but she had no other choice. "Shade, I'm sorry. This is going to hurt."

Without another moment of hesitation, Melody bit at Shade's stitches- trying to be as gentle as she could. But she couldn't be gentle enough. Shade cried out in pain as she tore them out, blood filling her mouth. Melody fought away the gag reflex and her heart felt sickened at what she was doing. When he yelled again, Melody couldn't do it anymore. She was hurting him! She was tearing his stomach open! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried for his forgiveness, tears welling up at her eyes.

"No, don't stop!" Shade begged her, his own face wet with tears of pain. "Please, Melody. Get it off me!" His voice was raw.

Melody continued to tear the stitches out and by accident, she pressed herself a little too close to Shade. Her chest hit the disc and Melody froze, her heart stilling in fear at what she had done. There was no explosion. There were no flames. No pain of death. There was however, a gentle humming. Looking down, Melody noticed that her necklace was shimmering, the stars in the amulet floating about. The humming was coming from it. Realizing that somehow, the necklace was canceling out the disc's ringing, Melody focused on getting the rest of the stitches out. With one final tug, the disc fell loose and out of sight. She released Shade and his eyes cleared.

"The ringing in my head… it's gone." Shade muttered, not seeming to notice that his stomach was all red with blood.

"Shade! The others!" Melody yelled at him.

Shade looked at Melody and nodded, determination set hard in his blue eyes. He flew after Barnabe while Melody raced after Chinook.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So yeah, I chose not to have the injection turn Melody into a bat. I decided that I liked this better. :) Chavez you evil bastard. Uh oh, Throbb chose Goth's side! But the question is...for how long? Throbb doesn't seem to be sure that he's doing the right thing. He is very loyal to family, that much is clear._

 _If Melody ever sees her Mayan Civilization teacher, Professor Neweyes (AKA Samantha), I'm sure they both will have lots to talk about. They both seem to have the habit of falling hundreds of feet out of aircrafts. If you read my other fanfiction, "I'm Back: Sam's Story," you will know what I'm talking about. xD_

 _Welp, that was chapter 7. Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me such kind words of encouragement. Also, thank you to those who participated in my DeviantArt Gone Batty II contest and those who voted for their favorite three art pieces. I hope you all had as much fun as I did. :)_

 _I'll see you darlings in chapter 8!_


	8. Lost and Found

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lost and Found**

* * *

"Whatever you do, don't touch the bomb!" Melody yelled to Shade as they flew in different directions. From the corner of her eye, she saw his ears turn in her direction and he nodded

"Chinook! Stop!" Melody called after the blue-haired silverwing. She grit her teeth together. Catching up to Chinook was not as easy as it was with Shade. His strong wings propelled him through the air faster than the smaller bat and frankly, Melody was out of practice.

Chinook did not even twitch an ear at his name. His glossed-over eyes were glued straight forward, following after all the other bats who were aiming to land down on the human buildings. Straining her muscles, Melody somehow managed to reach Chinook. Like she did with Shade, Melody flew below him and clung to his body, trying to find a good angle to bite out the stitches. With her added weight, Chinook began to fall behind the rest.

Confused and unhappy that he was being dragged down, Chinook frowned and began to fly erratically, trying to shake Melody off.

Melody yelped in surprise and dug her claws into Chinook's mane when her feet slipped. "Hey! Quit it! I'm trying to save your life!" She readjusted so her feet were locked onto his legs. Her words fell on deaf ears. Chinook kicked, trying to pry her feet off and did a barrel roll. In the chaos, Melody was forced to fall into the disc several times. The only thing that kept them from blowing up was the consistent humming that echoed from her necklace. The girl hoped that Shade was having better luck than she was.

Melody turned her head to check and it seemed that he was. Barnabe was purposefully flying in place, his face twisted in pain as Shade worked to get the stitches out. From the way the disc was hanging, he was already halfway done.

Despite how strong Chinook was, the combined weight of himself, Melody and the bomb started to take a toll on him. He quickly wasted his strength as he tried to fight Melody off and before she knew it, they were freefalling.

Seeing that this was her only chance, Melody quickly began to tear out Chinook's stitches. She heard him yelp and then a sharp row of teeth clamped down on her shoulder. Melody cried out, her eyes widening in shock. ' _He freakin' bit me!'_ Not having the option to let go, Melody retaliated by biting Chinook on the ear.

Chinook hissed and let go of her shoulder. Melody continued to remove the bomb. From the adrenaline rush, Melody could multitask enough to see that they were headed for a river as she worked. It was too late to stop in time. Melody took in a deep breath and wrapped her wings around Chinook, covering the bomb so it wouldn't receive direct impact.

They dove into the river head-first. Melody ignored the uncomfortable sensation of water filling her ears and opened her eyes. It was dark, brown and murky, she could hardly see a thing. Seeing that neither of them have blasted into the afterlife yet, Melody looked at Chinook.

His eyes were wide and alert, finally shocked out of his trance. He began to struggle for the surface and Melody let him. They both broke through the water gasping for air. "Wh-what's happening?!" Chinook cried out in a panic as they were swept away by the current.

"Calm down, you're going to be fine," Melody told him as calmly as she could- despite herself shaking all over. "Hold still, I still need to get that disc off of you. I can't risk it exploding on us."

"Melody? You're a bat? _Again_?" Chinook gaped at her, but she didn't answer. She sank beneath the water to remove the bomb. The water around her turned red as she continued to tear the stitches out. Her stomach twisted in revulsion. Before she could finish with the last stitch, a shadow swam towards them in her peripheral vision. Melody turned her head to see giant jaws aiming right at them!

A huge air bubble escaped her mouth instead of a scream and she pushed Chinook. They both managed to float out of the pike's way as it clamped its jaws down on the loose disc instead. With a violent tug, the fish freed Chinook from the bomb.

In the next instant, the pike's mouth lit up and the bomb went off.

That was the last thing Melody was aware of.

* * *

After tossing Barnabe's bomb away, Shade and the older silverwing sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived when Chinook and Melody were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Shade frantically looked around, eyes searching. "Melody and Chinook! They were right there!"

An explosion sounded below them and they both looked down. Water from the river sprayed upwards like a fountain with bits of flame escaping before the river calmed down again.

Shade's breathing halted as realization struck him. "No…" He turned to Barnabe worriedly, "you don't think-?"

Barnabe was stricken, mouth open and eyes wide with horror. He gave a strangled gasp and without another moments of hesitation dove downwards, his wings pressed in- giving him the impression of a shooting arrow. Shade was close behind him, both terrified that the worst had happened.

They flew over the rushing water, looking in both directions for any sign of their friends.

"No, no… please, no…" Shade repeated over and over. "Not like this… no…"

Barnabe bit his bottom lip hard, causing a trickle of blood to appear. He scanned the water like a hawk, willing with every fiber of his being- _praying_ that Melody was alive. Then he caught sight of something clinging to a rock in the middle of the flowing river. "There!" he shouted to Shade and they flew down.

It was Chinook. His wings were wrapped around the rock, holding onto it like a vice. His wet light blue hair was pressed down against his head. He noticed them and shouted, "over here! Help!"

Shade and Barnabe landed on the rock and together pulled Chinook out of the water.

"Thanks guys!" Chinook's voice cracked and he smiled in relief. "Phew! I thought I was going to die, I mean wow! It was like-"

" _Where is Melody?!_ " Barnabe's voice came sharp, causing Chinook to flinch back, almost falling back into the river. Shade and Chinook had never seen Barnabe raise his voice like that steely color of Barnabe's eyes made him appear downright murderous.

"I-I don't know," Chinook stuttered, trying to shrink away from the older silverwing. "First thing I know, we were in the water but then there was this explosion- and… and… we got separated. You've got to believe me, man. I don't know where she is! The river must have swept her away."

Barnabe's face crumpled with despair.

"We've got to find her!" Shade exclaimed. "She couldn't have drifted too far."

"You're right," Barnabe agreed, his eyes wavering. "Melody is tough… she has to be alive."

"Uh, wait!" Chinook protested as Shade and Barnabe took into the air. "I can barely feel my wings. It feels like I have been flying through a hurricane."

"Then stay here," was Barnabe's reply.

"What?! You're leaving me here alone stranded on this rock?!"

" _LISTEN!_ " Barnabe barked in Chinook's face, "Melody risked her life to save your whining ass! To save all of us! For all we know, she could have been blown to bits! If you can't help look for her than do us a favor and stay out of our way!" With that, Barnabe flew away.

Chinook gaped his mouth after him, stunned into silence.

Shade sighed. Chinook had deserved that. If Barnabe didn't say something, he would have done so instead. He started to fly after Barnabe when-

"Are my parents okay?"

Shade looked back to Chinook, taking in the other boy's worried expression. His blue eyes softened and Shade averted his gaze. He shook his head and flew after Barnabe, trying not to think of all the other bats that were doomed to burn.

His thoughts went temporarily to Orestes but he comforted himself in the knowledge that the owls were resistant to the bomb's spell. Wherever he was, Shade was sure that Orestes was alright.

* * *

He was finally home.

Goth breathed in deeply through the nose as he soared over the trees of his jungle. He flew towards the sunset, feeling the warm air support his massive purple wings. The stud in his ear rang unpleasantly, urging him to turn back and fly towards the burning human buildings. Goth sneered. As if he was so weak to let himself be manipulated by some human tricks like those tiny bats. With one full swipe, Goth tore it out of his ear and let it drop to the jungle below.

He looked behind himself watching the fire flicker behind the trees. Goth was alone. He was separated from Throbb when they were blown out of the human aircraft. For a moment he wondered if his pain-in-the-neck brother-in-law was caught up in one of the explosions. Throbb didn't have one of those metal discs strapped to him, but who knew what could have happened in that chaos.

Goth snorted and faced forward. It didn't matter. If Throbb was alive, he would be able to find his way back to the pyramid just fine on his own.

As he flew in silence, Goth thought about the human girl in the flying metal machine. Melody. It was her, he was certain of it. He pondered whether or not she too was tossed out into the open air. It was highly likely. If that was the case then Melody was dead. Without wings, there would be no way for her to get out of that alive.

He felt a twinge of disappointment. Such an anti-climatic ending. He wasn't even there to end her himself. He didn't get a chance to play with her more… see her struggle. Goth shook his head, realizing that he was making up excuses to keep her around. Melody was gone. Zotz had her.

"Good riddance." One less human in the world.

Putting Melody, Throbb and everything else about today's earlier events to the back of his mind, Goth focused on returning back to his kingdom. By the time the sun finally sunk beneath the horizon, the pyramid was in view. Goth grinned. He did not think that he would ever be able to set eyes on those stone walls again. By the time he landed, the vampyrum had noticed his arrival and news began to spread rapidly.

"It's prince Goth!"

"He has returned!"

"Praise great Cama Zotz! Prince Goth is back!"

The subjects surrounded Goth's hunched over form and he spread open his wings, revealing the bomb on his stomach. "Free me from this infernal device," he ordered, "but do not touch the metal or let it touch anything else."

The vampyrum did as he said and tore at the stitches. Goth kept a straight face, not willing to show pain or any sign of weakness in front of his colony. Once he was free, he could finally straighten up.

"Goth!"

He turned around at the sound of the familiar female voice and the vampyrum made way for her. In an instant, Goth was wrapped up tightly in his older sister's purple wings. "Itzel," he sighed as she pressed her face into his neck.

"You are alive!" She exclaimed, her green eyes shining with tears. She cupped his face with her hands and examined him, as if scared that he was an illusion. "It has been nearly a year, we had begun to give up hope."

"I have returned, hermana." His eyes nearly bulged out when suddenly his twin struck the back of his head with her wing, catching him off guard.

" _What were you thinking?!_ " she seethed at him furiously as he held his stinging head. "I have told you to take more than two royal guards with you! You knew Man was in the jungle. How could you be so reckless?!" She hugged him once again, tears staining her cheeks. "I was so worried." She pulled away and stared inquiringly into his eyes, "where is Throbb? Isn't he with you?"

"He was separated from me when we returned to the jungle," the anxious look Itzel gave him made Goth wince. Maybe he should have gone back to search for that heavy weight. "Itzel, if Throbb is alive, he will return home," he promised.

"Oh, mi amor," Itzel shut her eyes, clutching her hands to her heart and her ears pressing down in sadness.

Goth turned his face away from her, "I need to speak with our father, where is he?"

Itzel stiffened but before she could reply, an unfamiliar vampyrum landed in front of Goth. Without warning, she covered his mouth with her own. Goth's eyes widened and he froze in shock. He stretched his neck back when she pulled away and he was met with bright yellow eyes.

"Long live King Goth," she breathed an inch away from his face. Her voice was sultry.

Fury swirled in him like a storm, how _dare she?! How dare she act so familiar with royalty and call him by his father's title?!_ Goth bared his teeth and swiped down at her with his claws.

The female vampyrum easily slipped out of harm's and flew back a few flaps, landing a reasonable distance away on a step higher on the pyramid. She smiled at him, not at all regretting her actions.

Goth took in her appearance with dark intensity. She was beautiful. Her hair was the color of a raven's wing and her wings were dark maroon. Her fur was the color of ash and she had gold piercings in her ears. Despite how charming to appeared to be, the way she managed to evade him so easily made him feel wary of her. Goth narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "I have killed for less treasonous acts. Tell me who you are and why you called me a king. Do it now before I strike you down to Zotz."

The female merely looked amused, as if he said something funny. She grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth that were like polished black ivory.

"She is my great-granddaughter, Phoenix."

Goth and Itzel turned to see a remarkably old vampyrum walking slowly over to them. His back was crooked and hunched over like a hunchback's. His head was balding and patches of fur was missing from his body. "Voxzaco," Goth nodded at him and crossed his arms, keeping his repulsion in check. This old bat was the chief priest who served the royal family even long before Goth was born. For how long, no one knew for certain. Some say that he had lived for several generations. Voxzaco was not just old, but practically ancient. "I did not realize that you had children."

Voxzaco gave a hacking laugh, making it sound as if he was wheezing. "I might be a priest now, but I had a life when I was younger." He stood next to Phoenix and wrapped a crinkled wing around her back and smiled at Goth. "Allow me to introduce you to your betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Goth frowned and took another look at Phoenix.

"Yes, she was hand chosen by Cama Zotz himself to be your wife. She arrived the same day when you were … away."

"Forgive me for my earlier impudence, My Lord," Phoenix bowed before Goth, gazing up at him seductively from beneath her long black lashes. "I was simply overtaken by my excitement in finally meeting you." Her voice was mature, but light and sweet.

Goth took a quick glance at his sister. She did not look at all pleased with Phoenix with the way her jaw was tensing up. Turning back to Phoenix, Goth asked roughly, "why did you call me a king?"

Phoenix straightened up and blinked at him with astonishment, "you don't know?"

Irritation made Goth's fur prick up. "Would I be asking if I did?" he tone tense.

"I'm afraid that the answer would be not to your liking," Voxzaco said. "Five days prior to your return, your father was caught in a firestorm and was killed. Princess Itzel refused to take the throne-... so ultimately, you are now the king."

It was as if lightning had struck Goth once again. His father… was _dead_? He recalled that Zotz had promised that Goth would be made king if he followed his god's orders but…

Clenching a trembling fist, Goth sank to the ground and grit his teeth. Tears began to sting his eyes but he held them back, refusing to cry. He felt Itzel's hand gently grasp his shoulder, her eyes also moist.

A firestorm…

Anger surged through Goth and hatred lit up inside him. He glanced at the disc that was hanging from one of the servant's hands and he reached out to grab it. Goth dangled the golden bomb in his hand, glaring heatedly at it. "I know what had caused that firestorm. Those humans have gone one step too far this time." He stood up and held the disc over his head, " _from this day forward- I revoke the law that protects those hairless apes!_ " he roared to his bats. " _They are the enemy and shall be treated as such!_ "

The vampyrum cheered, flapping their wings in agreement.

"Hermano… are you sure this is wise?" Itzel warned. "This law existed since the beginning of time. It is the oldest law that we have."

"If we let this go unpunished, the humans will destroy us all!" Goth growled. "The humans have turned their backs on Cama Zotz and made up another god. The law is void."

Itzel let out a sigh but didn't say anything more. Goth was now King. If this was his decision, she had no right to go against him.

Voxzaco's pale yellow eyes were trained on the bomb intently and pressed his hands together. "Oh, that is it…" he said with glee.

"What is?" Phoenix looked down at him.

"The answer that we have been seeking."

Phoenix looked at the human dic curiously and smiled darkly. "Is it now?"

Voxzaco walked over to Goth and bowed his head, "Your Majesty, now that you are King, it is customary to lead your colony on a great hunt. Your subjects all look up to you now."

Goth frowned, not liking the idea of celebrating his ascension to the throne. He had just learned the news of his father's passing. But, the vampyrum did not dwell on death. Those who have died were now in the personal eternal servitude of Cama Zotz. The dead move on, and so must he. Besides, he was itching to kill something. "Very well."

"But before you go, perhaps I can take that disc off your hands?" Voxzaco stretched out his warty clawed wings to Goth. "I will store it safely away where it can cause no harm."

Goth handed it over to the priest, relieved that he no longer had to look upon it. He turned to his colony and opened his mighty wings. "Tonight, we hunt!"

The colony cheered once more and took to the sky after their new king, everyone excited with the thrill of a hunt.

Itzel hesitated for a moment, glancing back over to Phoenix. "Are you not coming?"

Phoenix smiled sweetly, "I will join you momentarily. I need to speak with my gran abuelo." She gently patted Voxzaco's shoulder, who seemed to be entirely in awe of the golden disc that he was holding.

Itzel thought for a moment but didn't say anything took off into the air, leaving the two bats behind.

* * *

Elliot was in a panic.

After the police had left, he had tried calling Melody's phone over and over, but she didn't answer. It was unnatural, considering that she knew that the conservation was held hostage. He knew that Melody would hold her phone close to her side in case of news.

"She's not picking the home phone either," Mr. Hale placed the receiver down on the table, his brown eyes crinkled with worry. "Are you sure Melody didn't try to enter the building?"

"I don't know anymore," Elliot raked his hand back through his black hair in agitation. "I honestly don't."

"I'm going to check if she's at home," Mrs. Hale buttoned her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Call us if she's there, darling?"

"Of course," she nodded and walked out the door.

In the meanwhile, Mr. Hale and Elliot with the other scientists cleaned up the mess in the building. Within fifteen minutes, Mr. Hale received a phone call from his wife. Elliot watched as the man's face became drained of blood and slowly lowered the phone from his ear.

"She never made it home…"

Elliot cursed under his breath and headed towards the main office computer.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Hale walked over to the young man as Elliot typed furiously on the keyboard and plugged D.D. to the computer. The robot was unusually obedient, clearly worried about Melody as well.

"Tracking down her phone," Elliot glared into the screen, he was going to do some serious hacking. Stupid girl. Stupid, _STUPID_ girl! He told her to go straight home! Why did she never listen to him?!

A map popped onto the screen and a red dot blinked, marking where the phone was. Elliot clenched his fists and leaned back in his chair, suddenly looking very tired. "Well good news, I think I found her."

Mr. Hale peered over Elliot and his eyes widened. "Central America?!"

Elliot sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, knocking against his glasses. "That's the bad news." His money was on that Melody managed to get herself into one of the soldier's cars and followed after them wherever they took the bats. First Canada, and now Belize...This was starting to get old.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Hale asked as Elliot stood up and grabbed his bag.

"To the airport," was all he said and grudgingly dragged his feet out, followed by his penguin.

* * *

Melody found herself in a sea of stars. She looked around, recognizing this place as the setting of her previous dream. The dream where she met Nocturna for the first time. It was a vast blue with stars glittering like gemstones.

"Hello Melody," a melodious voice echoed from behind her.

The girl turned around to see the goddess smiling down at her, and her breath caught. Once again she was taken by Nocturna's beauty- her long black, night-sky hair that cascaded down her back, glistening with stars of its own. Her bright blue eyes crinkled happily as she watched Melody take her in. "You are...Nocturna," Melody finally said, once she recovered from that same rush of nostalgia she had last time. She looked around in confusion, "am… I dead?"

Nocturna laughed, her eyes gleaming magically. Melody's face flushed in embarrassment and happiness. The goddess's laugh...it was so wonderful. She could feel her own soul becoming light and joyful inside her like a glittering cloud. "Why would you think that?" Nocturna asked, a hint of laughter still in her voice.

"Well, there was an explosion, and then next thing I know… I'm here."

Nocturna shook her head, "I can assure you, you are very much alive. I have shielded you in time."

"You saved me?" Melody blinked in awe. "Gee, thank you. I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve your protection. Wait, does that mean…" Melody touched her necklace, "when the necklace was humming to cancel out the bombs, that was you too? And the part where I turned into a bat-"

The goddess's smile faltered slightly. "Yes, that was me. The necklace I had Loki give you contains a piece of what little power I have left."

"What do you mean? You make it sound as if you don't have much power left at all," Melody grew worried. "Is something wrong?"

Nocturna gently stroked Melody's hair with her hand, "no, dear. It isn't that something is wrong. Everything is happening as it should. Many don't know this, but I am no longer alive." Melody's eyes widened. "I haven't been alive for centuries now. The form you see before you is simply a memory of me. As long as others remember and believe in me, I can still exist."

"But… you are a goddess!"

"No one lives forever, Melody, not even I. Eventually even this memory will fade too." Nocturna took the girl by the shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes. "I have something important I need to tell you. As long as you are a bat, do not take the necklace off. There is a great evil out there lurking...evil that would love to destroy _you_. Only while you are wearing this necklace, can I protect you."

Melody frowned, "I don't understand. What evil are you talking about? Who wants to destroy me?"

"I take it you have heard about my brother?"

"Brother?" Melody thought for a moment before it clicked into her head, "you don't mean… Cama Zotz is your brother?! He's real?!"

"Yes, he is real, and unlike I… he is still very much alive."

Melody shook her head in puzzlement, "but why would he care about me?"

"There is a prophecy that predicts that Zotz will attempt to return to Earth and smite the sun. He will destroy every living thing and create a planet where only the dead can thrive."

"That's… scary…" Melody said slowly, growing uncomfortable with this knowledge.

"But there is one person who has the power to keep that from happening," Nocturna nodded at Melody, "that person is you."

" _Me?_ " Melody squeaked.

"I will not tell you why that is. Perhaps you'll find out the truth someday, but for now… I will not trouble your thoughts anymore than I have already." Nocturna smiled gently and touched Melody's necklace with her claw, causing it to glow. "This amulet will protect you...but be aware that its power is greatly limited." Nocturna looked up to the stars, as if reading something in them. "It is time for you to wake up. Fare thee well, Melody."

"Wait- I…"

* * *

Melody's eyes opened and she blinked, realizing that she was staring at the night sky from beneath tropical trees. The air was warm and very humid. "Where…?" She sat up, and realized that she was soaking wet. Her ears were ringing and she rubbed them, trying to get the annoying sound out. She gasped when she felt a hand press against her back, helping her up. Melody turned to see Throbb standing next to her, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Throbb?"

"Are… you okay?" He asked, his hands out in case she was about to fall over.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…" Melody squeezed the water out of her hair. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Throbb looked surprised that she would ask him that. He nodded silently.

"What happened to me?"

"I found you tangled in the reeds. I thought that you had drowned."

Melody looked around. It was silent aside from the running of the water, the croaking of frogs, and the chirping of crickets. "Is… Goth around?" she asked nervously.

"No. We were separated when we fell out of that metal machine." Throbb looked guilty about something and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" the brunette asked, genuinely not understanding what he was apologizing for.

"I chose Goth. But he's my brother…"

Melody's face softened. "I don't blame you."

Throbb's ears perked up, not expecting that answer from her. "You don't?"

"Family is important. I can't possibly make you choose." Even though she knew from past experience that Goth did not share the same sentiment about Throbb. Melody couldn't help but feel really bad for Throbb. This poor guy was willing to go the extra mile for Goth, and yet he was so underappreciated.

Suddenly Melody remembered, "oh no! Shade! My friends! I- I have to find them." She stumbled as she tried to run towards the river, only to stumble, forgetting that her legs were attached to her wings. Throbb caught her and steadied her on her feet.

"Wait here, I'll go scan the skies. We need to know where we are before you go off blindly. This isn't your forest in the north. The jungle is far more dangerous," he told her. Before he could take off, Melody stopped him. Throbb looked down at her curiously.

"Throbb, thank you for helping me," she smiled sweetly at him.

Throbb grinned and scratched his nose, "aw, it's nothing."

Melody watched as he flew up into the sky and she sighed. While Throbb was figuring out where they were, she decided to attempt to shake the water out of her wings. She did not need the extra weight holding her down. Melody flapped her wings, sending droplets of water flying. As she did, Melody heard a twig snap and she stopped. Melody strained her ears and looked around, her hazel eyes alert. It was silent. ' _Too silent_ ,' Melody noted as she realized that she could no longer hear the frogs or crickets singing. Feeling open and vulnerable, Melody began to slowly move towards a tree, her ears pressed down against her head. All her instincts were yelling at her to hide.

Before she could make it, something burst out of the tree branches- snarling at her!

Melody screamed as she was thrown against the ground and she barely dodged her head out of the way as a very familiar snout snapped its teeth at her. ' _Goth?!_ ' She scrambled back to get away, but the vampyrum held her down fast with his wing pressed against her chest. This time she had no way of escaping. Melody screamed again and covered her head with her wings as the large bat lunged down at her again.

But then the weight on her body was gone and she could hear vicious growling and snarls. Melody sat up to see Throbb wrestling Goth away, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She yelped when Goth struck Throbb in the face, but Throbb didn't back down. He stood in front of Melody, shielding her from view when the other vampyrum aimed for her again. He growled, eyes glowing in the dark. But then he stopped, and stared oddly at his furious opponent. He blinked a few times, and he gasped. "Itzel?"

' _Itzel?_ ' Melody was confused.

The red-headed vampyrum stopped growling and frowned, eyes narrowing as they scrutinized Throbb. But then they widened in recognition and the bat straightened up. "Throbb?"

That was _not_ Goth's voice.

Melody's mouth fell open. It was a _she_?! Wait… Itzel… Itzel… wasn't Itzel's Throbb's _wife?!_

"Itzel!" Throbb exclaimed, throwing his wings open with a wide smile.

"Mi amor!" Itzel practically flew into his arms and he encased her body with his wings. She showered Throbb's face with kisses, all the while crying with happiness. "You are alive! You came back to me!"

Melody watched with astonishment, looking back and forth between the two. THAT WAS HIS WIFE?! She looked exactly like GOTH! Now that made for a very strange picture.

"I have," Throbb told her after kissing her again. "But I would have never made it back to you if it wasn't for my little friend, Melody." He nodded over to the girl on the ground with a bright smile. "She helped me return to the jungle."

Melody flinched when Itzel's green eyes landed on her, blinking for a moment. Without warning the female vampyrum flew at Melody and snatched the girl up in her arms, causing Melody to cry out in alarm.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Itzel hugged Melody tightly to herself, causing the poor thing to try and gasp for air. "You have brought my one true love back home to me!" Itzel rubbed her cheek against Melody's, grinning from ear to ear. "I cannot thank you enough!" She gave Melody a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't… breathe!" Melody rasped, her eyes ready to pop out of their sockets from being squeezed so hard.

Itzel finally let go, allowing the girl to breath. Melody stumbled back a few steps, looked up and finally got a good look at Itzel. She realized that while there were uncanny similarities between her and Goth, Itzel was certainly and undeniably female. She was more slender and elegant. While she was taller than Throbb, she was evidently still shorter than her brother. Her hair was neatly slicked back in place, unlike Goth's more wild appearance- and her wavy locks were tucked over her shoulder. Itzel's most defining feature was the feminine form of her jaw and her long eyelashes. Tucked behind her right ear was a golden hibiscus flower, and a piece of her right eyebrow was missing.

Melody had only one thought running through her head at that moment.

Goth would make a beautiful lady bat if he was genderbent.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well there you have it! Chapter 8. We are finally in the vast jungle of Belize. A few of the scenes were inspired by my friends on DeviantArt, particularly MidnightTheInsomniac and StygianJackal. :) Thank you. I am so happy that I held that contest._

 _And thank you all who faved and reviewed. You make my days sunny. :D_

 _Anywho, what is going to happen next? Will Shade and Barnabe find Melody and Orestes? Will Melody become friends with Itzel? Will Elliot ever get a break?_

 _Stay tuned for chapter 9!_


	9. The Royal Debt

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** The Royal Debt

* * *

Voxzaco moved quickly for a bat of his age. He cackled gleefully as he rushed into the royal chamber, his yellow eyes glowing eerily in the dark. He never took his eyes off the bomb that was held delicately in his boney hands. His mouth was open in a crooked grin, saliva dripping from the corners.

Phoenix followed after him calmly, not losing a single ounce of grace as her maroon wings traced the dusty floor after her. She watched as Voxaco led her to a large and ancient block of stone in the high center of the room. It was covered in ancient hieroglyphics and drawings. It was illuminated by the moon that shone from the opening of the pyramid's top. The stone was stained with old blood, signifying that this was the place where sacrifices were offered to their god. On one particular side of the stone, there was a hole that represented the sun, shining down onto a human civilization, shimmering in chipped gold paint. Voxzaco easily slipped the golden disc into the hole. It fit perfectly. The moment it did, the clouds covered the moon and darkness fell upon the picture of the city.

Voxzaco gasped in awe and clasped his hands together with glee. "I knew it… I knew it!"

"What is it?" Phoenix asked, moving to stand next to him. She eyed the disc curiously.

"This bomb...it shall help bring the end to the sun during the great eclipse. During that time, our great god- Cama Zotz will rise again! Yes!"

Phoenix stared at the stone intently for a moment before frowning. "How will a human-made bomb do such a thing? While it certainly has destructive power, it is destructive in a mortal sense. The sun is a celestial orb far beyond the reach of any of us."

Voxzaco's smile faded and he scratched his bald head, clearly stumped by her logic. "Err… yes, that might pose a problem, but the truth is still there. The disc is the key. That much is clear. I will have to speak with our mighty god to try and make more sense of this prophecy."

Phoenix nodded in approval, "very good."

A sickening smile stretched across Voxzaco's face at her words. "You think so? Well then, how about a small kiss for your great-grand abuelo, hmm? For a job well done."

The raven-haired vampyrum turned her yellow eyes to the old priest and a sweet smile graced her lips. "But of course! Anything for you." She opened her wings out to him welcomingly.

Voxzaco closed his eyes and moved his face towards her expectantly, puckering up. A sharp tug on his beard caused the old priest's eyes to pop open in shock. He gave a pained cry as his back cracked loudly in protest when his head was pulled downward. Voxzaco whimpered and looked up to see a spine-chillingly cold expression on Phoenix's face as she towered over him, her shadow overtaking his shuddering form. There was no compassion. No smile. No trace of any warmth that was there moments ago.

" _Have you completely forgotten your place, you saggy bag of_ _ **bones**_ _?_ " she hissed venomously as she gave him another pull, her yellow eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oooh!" Voxzaco collapsed onto his knees, tears of pain threatening to escape. "M-milady...Ph-Phoenix…"

"I didn't come back to this world to satisfy your sickening pleasures!" She dropped him and he fell to the floor, barely able to move. "It's bad enough that I have to pretend to be related to a gargoyle like you."

"F-forgive me…" Voxzaco wheezed in pain, his wings trembling from the strain of pulling himself back up. "I..I spoke out of turn."

Phoenix wrinkled her face at him in contempt- as if she smelled something foul. "If you haven't been so loyal to Zotz for all your unbearably long years, I would have killed you on the spot."

"Kill me and there will be no priest. There will be no one who can act as his medium."

A shrill laugh caused Voxzaco to cringe. "Do you think I _care_? If you die, Cama Zotz will simply choose someone else to speak through. It really isn't that difficult." Phoenix turned away and gazed up at the moon that reemerged from the clouds. "Since I have so graciously allowed you to live, I expect that you will make further sense of this prophecy. The last priest who failed three hundred years ago to free our master was a grave disappointment. He's still being punished in Xibalba to this day." Her eyes turned to glare down at him, " _don't_ be like him."

"Y-yes, milady…" Voxzaco bowed his head.

"And wipe that drool off your face. It's disgusting."

Voxzaco wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and his eyes lifted when he heard the flapping of wings. Phoenix was gone.

* * *

Elliot looked up at the time as he sat down in the flight waiting room. He had about an hour before his airplane was ready to board. He could hear D.D. scuffling in his luggage and he had to kick it for the penguin to stop. Like before, D.D. managed to keep himself undetected by the security, and this time, Elliot didn't have the willpower to keep the robot at home. D.D. would just follow him again.

The young man sighed as he pulled out his mobile phone and opened up list of previous callers. Denise's number was there...just waiting patiently for him to press it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Elliot muttered, already feeling the dread build up inside him. Sucking in a deep breath of air, he pressed the number and held the phone far away from his face. He watched the screen as it rang on the other end. Elliot was so glad that he didn't press the phone to his ear, because when Denise picked it up…

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Elliot ignored the other people in the airport as they stared oddly at him. He just looked like he was ready to just drop the phone and step on it repeatedly. In fact, that was what he was aching to do.

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU ACTUALLY CALLED ME!"_ Denise squealed and laughed audibly from the cell. " _OOH! I KNEW THAT IT WAS MEANT TO BE!"_

Elliot sighed and leaned his cheek on his hand as he propped himself up on his elbow on the arm of his seat. He just stared at his phone with a dead look in his eyes, waiting for the spazzing to end. He received a few pitying looks from his neighbors...but after three minutes, the pity turned to annoyance and some of them even got up to move to a different seat. After another five minutes, one guy who sitting behind Elliot finally turned to him and spoke up.

"Hey, are you going to answer that?"

"Would you?" Elliot replied monotonically.

The guy seemed to catch his point and nodded with a cringe.

Luckily for everyone in the room, Elliot decided to cut Denise off. "Are you quite finished?"

He heard Denise giggle, " _sorry, sorry! I just got a little excited."_

' _A little?'_ Elliot rolled his eyes. "Listen, Denise. This is important. I have booked a flight to Belize-"

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Elliot winced, pulling the phone away from his ear. He did not see that one coming. Growling, he brought the phone to his mouth and yelled, "DENISE!"

The screaming stopped. " _Yes?"_ her voice asked sweetly.

"I don't have time for your fangirling! Melody is in danger and I need you to be serious!"

There was a long pause on the other end. " _What… are you talking about? What danger?_!" Denise sounded properly worried.

Finally he was getting somewhere. "I can't explain to you in detail right now. I'm in public. But Melody is lost somewhere in Belize and I'm going to arrive there by midnight. I would really appreciate it if you could meet me at the international airport. I don't know anyone else I can count on. I understand if you can't since it's extremely last minute-"

" _Are you kidding?! I'd run over in nothing but my bath towel if I have to!"_

Elliot winced, "please don't…" He didn't need that image in his head- especially since it was very likely that Denise wasn't exaggerating. After a few more minutes of planning their meetup and Elliot telling her which terminal he was getting off at, he finally hung up. He sighed and leaned his head back against his seat. He rubbed his temple with his three middle fingers- a migraine was just about to settle in.

"That is one heck of a girlfriend you've got there, pal…"

If looks could kill, there would be one less passenger on the plane.

* * *

Itzel explained what had happened to her kingdom during Throbb's absence, including Goth becoming the new king. After many questions from Itzel, Throbb patiently filled her in on his adventures up in the north with Goth. He told her about the human lab that they were held in, their escape and then how they met with Melody and her friends. Throbb didn't go into too much detail, and skipped the gritty details- but he pretty much got the story down. He finally ended up with him finding Melody washed up from the explosions and Itzel finding them.

If there was one thing that Melody was worried about, it was how Itzel would react to the knowledge that Melody was actually human. Afterall, Goth did not take it so well when he first found out.

To her surprise, Itzel just looked curious. "How did you become a bat?"

Melody touched her necklace tenderly, "well… at first it was by accident. But the second time was through the power of this necklace. The goddess Nocturna gave it to me for protection."

"Nocturna?" Itzel looked over to Throbb who simply shrugged. She turned back to Melody, "I don't think I have heard of her name."

"That's okay, I didn't hear about her until I became a silverwing. And… besides, I think that she's only known up in the north." Though Melody found it a little strange. Cama Zotz was supposed to be Nocturna's brother. Yet… the vampyrum who worshipped the dark god didn't seem to have an inkling of who Nocturna was. The same went for the northern bats. They didn't know who Cama Zotz was. ' _Must be one hell of a severe family rift…'_

Itzel hummed thoughtfully before her eyes turned upwards to the sky. Heavy dark clouds were approaching steadily. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and she could smell the upcoming rain. Itzel's fur was tingling as she could feel the electrical charge in the air. "A storm is approaching. A strong one."

Melody looked up as well. She could recognize a supercell when she saw it. She started to become nervous. The last thing she needed was to be stuck in a storm. "I think I should go look for my friends. We got separated during the bombing."

"Wait, that is not a good idea-" Itzel stopped the younger girl, her expression turning serious. "I know you are worried about your friends, but getting caught up in a storm, especially during wet season is dangerous."

"But… my friends…" Melody was unsure. "They must be worried about me."

Itzel smiled gently, "I have an idea. How about you come with us to our home?"

Both Throbb and Melody's heads shot up in disbelief. "What?" they both asked at the same time before looking at each other in concern.

"I, Princess Itzel of the vampyrum, cordially invite you- Melody to be an honored guest at the great Pyramid until it is safe for you to go on your search for your friends," Itzel insisted openly, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Melody looked between Throbb and Itzel for a moment, becoming increasingly nervous. The worried look on Throbb's face wasn't making it easier. "Umm, I don't wish to be rude...but isn't it more dangerous for me to be surrounded by your kind? The last time I checked, I'm _kind of_ on your menu."

"No one will touch you as long as you are under my protection," Itzel explained, not at all insulted. "I'm... _kind of_ a big deal," she joked good naturedly.

"Mi vida," Throbb began wearily, "what about Goth?"

Itzel sniffed and waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry about him. He may be King, but _I_ am still his big sister." A sinister smile graced her face, making Melody shudder. It reminded her too much of Goth. "He wouldn't dare cross me."

Melody believed it. Despite how pleasant Itzel was, the memory of the princess attacking her was still fresh in her mind. Itzel was no pushover.

"Besides, you saving the life of a member of the royal family automatically puts you under their debt," Itzel added proudly. "If there is one thing that the vampyrum value, it is tradition. Not even Goth will be willing to break it." Despite the truth to her words, Itzel had to admit that even she wasn't sure. Goth's recent law changing decision had caught her off guard. That was the most ancient law that they had. But if there was anything Itzel was certain in… it was that Goth would listen to _her_.

"And you already have two royal members on your side," Itzel winked at Melody and nodding towards Throbb.

Throbb scratched the back of his head uncomfortably before nodding back. Coming to a decision, he smiled at Melody, "she's right."

Melody bit her lip. Despite the promise of safety, the idea of entering the nest of false vampire bats still frightened her.

A flash flickered over them and Melody jumped, startled.

"We don't have much time. We must go now," Itzel said quickly. The thunder rumbled, more loudly this time and the warm humid wind began to pick up. The trees began to rustle noisily and the smell of upcoming rain became thicker. "I'm sure your friends will be fine, Melody. They'll find shelter."

Melody nodded, realizing that she didn't have much of an option. "Okay…"

Itzel took off first and Throbb encouragingly nudged Melody forward. Melody gave him a glance and flew after Itzel before being followed after by Throbb, sandwiched safely between them.

* * *

"Melody!" Shade shouted as he landed on a branch and flinched when a thunderclap rang overhead. His ears flattened against his head. He looked up to see dark ominous clouds blocking out the starlight. Shade gulped, a memory of being separated from his colony in a storm coming back to him. He turned his head, hearing Barnabe calling for Melody on the other side of the river. He felt a drop of water hit his head and he shook his head. Then came another...then another… and another.

The branch he was standing on swayed precariously in the wind. Shade held onto a nearby twig to keep himself from toppling over. "Barnabe!" he yelled. "I think we need to go back for Chinook. Weather's not looking good."

Barnabe, while on the other side of the river, heard Shade and landed on a tree, clinging to its bark with his claws. His silver eyes wavered in anguish and he blinked them shut tightly. He breathed heavily, trying to keep his emotions in check. He pressed his forehead against the trunk of the tree and counted to ten. Barnabe fought the urge to tell Shade to go back alone, that he would continue searching for Melody. However, he knew that would be recklessly stupid. The last thing he needed was to lose Shade too.

Shade heard something hiss from behind him and he turned around. His blue eyes widened in shock. Before him was the _largest spider_ he had ever seen in his life! It was completely covered with what looked like brown fur- something that Shade found both horrifying and fascinating. The silverwing could see himself reflected in each of its eight beady black eyes. The spider snapped its jaws at Shade and rubbed its back legs together, causing it to make an eerie hiss. Shade backed away from it slowly as he saw it locking itself in an offensive position- and then… it _jumped_.

Shade yelped and fell backwards on the branch when suddenly another silverwing swooped in and kicked it into the air. Shade watched at the spider seemed to screech as it fell all the way down and out of sight. Shade turned to his savior and his mouth gaped open, "Chinook?!"

Chinook didn't respond and just stood on their branch, staring downwards- completely terrified.

"Hey, are you both okay?!" Barnabe flew over to them, alerted when he heard Shade cry out.

"I'm okay. Chinook saved me," Shade said.

Chinook began to shudder. "That… that was a spider…" he muttered in disbelief. He looked over to Shade, horror-stricken. "It was going to _eat_ you!"

"I guess so…"

Chinook looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "A spider that eats bats! What kind of bug eats bats?!"

"Chinook, calm down," Barnabe said slowly. He could see a panic attack coming.

"Actually, spiders aren't bugs…" Shade began, but Chinook didn't seem to hear them.

"What kind of place is this?! First there are fish that can swallow you in one gulp, and now there are bat-eating spiders?!" Chinook's voice rose an octave.

A flash of lightning illuminated them and Chinook screamed. " _We're going to die! Oh Nocturna! We are dead! This place will kill us all!_ "

Barnabe grabbed Chinook by the shoulders and shook him. "We are NOT going to die!" he yelled in Chinook's face- startling the other boy into silence. "We're not…" he repeated again, more softly, seeing that he had Chinook's attention. "Do you understand me?"

Chinook nodded slowly. His breathing was slowing down back to normal.

"You will if you keep making all that racket."

The three silverwings flinched and turned around to see a strange bat staring down at them with a hard look in his eyes. They didn't even hear him! He was a bigger bat with a long tail and thick brown fur. He had a broad jaw and his wings were covered with tears and scars. His hair was a burnt orange color.

"Wh-who are you?" Chinook stuttered.

"How are you doing that?" Shade gaped at the older bat, noting that his wing flaps were silent.

"The name is Caliban," he answered Chinook before moving his eyes to Shade. "Practice." He noted the wounds on their stomachs and clicked his tongue. "A trio of lucky newbies, eh? Tore those discs right off? Good thinking."

Barnabe covered his wound with his wing and saw that Caliban had an old scar on his stomach. "I take it you had survived the bombs too?"

"I was one of the lucky ones, but now is not the time for stories. You must follow me."

"Follow you? Why?" Barnabe narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "No offense, but we don't know if we can trust you."

"Good lad," a faint hint of a smile appeared on Caliban's face. "Never trust a stranger on sight, especially in the jungle. But I'm afraid that we don't have time for pleasantries."

Thunder roared overhead and the few raindrops turned into a drizzle. The wind only grew stronger.

"Somehow I doubt any of you three had to live through a tropical monsoon," Caliban said. "It's only going to get a lot worse. You're welcome to stay here of course, and risk either being killed by the storm or eaten by a hungry predator. Your choice." With that, Caliban began to fly away.

"Wait! We'll come with you!" Chinook cried, immediately flying after him.

Shade and Barnabe glanced at each other, as if trying to come to a wordless decision. Barnabe sighed and nodded reluctantly and so did Shade. They didn't like the idea of putting off the search for Melody and following after a stranger, but… after everything, it was their best option if they wanted to see the next day.

Shade and Barnabe flew after Caliban and Chinook, trying not to think of Melody being stuck out in the storm on her own.

* * *

Marina and the rest of her adopted colony flew south towards the direction where the brightwing had last seen the human aircraft depart. She flew ahead of them all, beating her wings with great drive. She had to save the boys, she just _had_ to.

"Marina...wait!"

Marina looked back to see Ariel nudging her head back to Frieda, concern in her eyes. The elder was falling behind, her breaths coming in labored pants. Marina's heart fell. This wasn't good. If Frieda was already showing signs of slowing down, how could she possibly make it to where the humans had taken their friends? Marina slowed down her pace, allowing Frieda to catch up.

"Frieda, perhaps one of us should carry you?" Marina offered.

"Don't you worry about me," Frieda gave a pained smile. "If I'm slowing you down, leave me behind."

"We will do no such thing!" Ariel exclaimed, outraged. "We need you!" She lowered herself until she was flying beneath Frieda. "Grab on. I'll carry you."

Frieda did as she was told and clung to Ariel's back, resting her wings. And that's how they continued to fly. They all took turns carrying Frieda on their back- and when it was Marina's turn, the girl was stunned to feel that Frieda hardly weighed anything at all. It was as if she was slowly fading away. Marina shook her head. No, Frieda wasn't going to die. She was just old, that's all.

* * *

The storm had caught up to them in no time. Melody shook her damp bangs out of her eyes as the rain pounded heavily on her body. This had to be the worst rainstorm that she had to fly through. The bright side was… the rain wasn't as ice cold as it was up in Canada. An Atlantic tropical storm was far warmer than a northern Pacific storm.

As the wind grew, the harder the rain began to strike down at them. The trees began to creak in protest and Melody began to not only have a hard time seeing Itzel in front of her, but staying on course. The wind was pushing her away and Melody grit her teeth. Her wings were starting to cramp, fighting the wind. It was getting difficult to concentrate with the flashing of lightning and the loud ear-splitting thunder that followed seconds later.

This was becoming extremely dangerous. The last thing Melody wanted was to be struck by lightning.

"We need to fly closer to the ground!" Itzel shouted back to her and Throbb.

Melody was about to dive down after Itzel when a heavy gust tore her off her path. Melody screamed, losing control of her wings- and she found herself at the mercy of the storm. Once control was lost, there was no way of getting it back. "Help! _Help!_ " she cried out frantically as she was tossed about like a leaf.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her shoulders and the world stopped spinning. Melody looked up to see that it was Throbb who had caught her. He dove down after Itzel, his strong leather-like wings glistening in the rainwater.

"Is she okay?" Itzel called back to them, her eyes creasing in worry.

"I'm fine!" Melody yelled to her, even though she still felt quite dizzy. "Thank you, Throbb."

"We're almost there," Throbb told her, his voice carrying over the roar of the rain.

True enough, a pyramid came into view and they flew up towards it. Once inside, Throbb carefully dropped Melody onto the stone floor and she landed on her feet. Itzel and Throbb landed on both sides of Melody. Throbb shook the water out of his fur like a dog while Itzel carefully squeezed the water from her hair and gently combed it back over her shoulder. Itzel's flower was missing- most likely blown away by the storm.

"That was refreshing," Melody chuckled as she racked her hair back out of her eyes only to wish that she hadn't. Lightning flashed. Her ears flattened against her skull and she took a step back. Hundreds vampyrum hung from their roost, their eyes all focused down at her- and none-too-friendly either. Sharp teeth were bared and predatory chuckles echoed from the chamber. Melody had to urge to fly back out into the storm, but her back bumped into Throbb's chest.

Throbb glared at his kind, not liking how they were eyeing Melody. Itzel on the other hand- didn't seem to notice the vampyrums' behavior. She laughed at Melody's joke, "oh, trust me, amiga- _that_ was nothing."

"Princesa, I see that you have found your husband," one male with golden hair and dark brown wings congratulated, though his eyes were focused on the silverwing. "And you have brought a snack," he licked his mouth.

Itzel's eyes hardened and she straightened her back, her shoulders back and her head held high. She looked more like a queen than a princess. Itzel glared at the vampyrum, "yes, Balthazar. My husband has returned safely. However this silverwing is my honored guest and she will be treated as such. No one is to touch her. Except unless of course... you want to have a permanent residence in the underground dungeons. That goes for all of you!"

Balthazar shut up, looking uncomfortable.

The rest of the vampyrum looked confused. They muttered amongst themselves, not understanding why their princess was protecting the silverwing.

"The king isn't going to like this…" one of them muttered. They flinched when a shadow swept over them. Speak of the devil.

Goth chose that moment to fly out from one of the large gaps in the walls, brushing past the torn red drapery. He caught sight of his sister and Throbb and flew down to them. "Itzel," he nodded to her in greeting and was about to turn to Throbb when he noticed Melody peeking from behind Itzel's wing. At first Goth was shocked. He thought that she didn't survive the fall- and now, she was a bat again. Then came fury. " _You!"_ Goth snarled and started to advance, his fangs bared.

Melody squeaked and shrank back. Throbb caught her by the shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly.

Itzel stood in Goth's way, blocking Melody from his sight.

Goth paused and glared darkly at his older sister. "Stand...aside…" he growled quietly.

"I will not," Itzel replied coolly, not at all intimidated by his anger. "The girl is under my protection."

Goth scoffed in disbelief, "you would defend this puny, insignificant bat?! Do you even know what she truly is?!"

"A human, yes. I've heard the story."

"Then you know that you have sentenced her to death by bringing her here," Goth brought his face close to Itzel's. "Humans have murdered our father and are destroying our jungle- or have you forgotten so quickly?!"

Itzel's jaw tightened but she did not back away from Goth's challenge. "I have not," she replied curtly. "Yet Melody saved Throbb's life and brought him back home to me. We owe her our royal debt."

Goth slowly leaned back away at her words his tense gaze never leaving hers. "A royal... _debt_?" He spat venomously.

Throbb cleared his throat and flinched when Goth turned his death glare down at him. He was completely livid.

"Yes dear?" Itzel didn't take her eyes off of Goth, but her voice was sweet when she directed her question to Throbb.

Struggling not to cower before Goth, Throbb spoke up. "I-I too shall speak on Melody's behalf. She has done me a great service. Not only as a bat, but as a human as well. I will protect her with my life, both as her friend and as royal member of this family." His eyes hardened as he dared to meet Goth's glare, "even from you, my king."

The chamber grew quiet at those words.

Melody looked up at Throbb with surprise. She was rather touched by such a declaration.

Goth's hackles began to rise.

"Temper…" Itzel warned. There was a dangerous tone in her voice. One that promised that she was not to be crossed. She knew that Goth wasn't fond of Throbb and that he wasn't very supportive of their marriage. Itzel wouldn't have been surprised if Goth was wishing that Throbb never came home at this very moment. "You will not dare go back on our honor, hermano."

Goth clenched his hand into a fist to tightly that it shook. His eyes zapped back to Melody who was watching the whole ordeal with fear and fascination. He took in a deep breath and unclenched his fist. He looked back at Itzel, having calmed down a bit. "Is all this true?"

"Yes," Itzel said simply.

Goth closed his eyes and breathed out his nose before opening them again. While he had taken down one law, he wasn't about to dishonor his position as King. "Very well… do as you wish," he frowned deeply. Goth turned to his subjects and bellowed, "the silverwing girl is not to be harmed!" He turned back to them and walked past Itzel. He stood over Melody, glaring angrily down at her. "Congratulations, senorita. You are free to anything in my pyramid. Your life is safe."

Melody clenched her hands tightly before her, trying really hard not to look away. She swallowed hard as Goth scrutinized her. Then her heart sank like a rock when an evil grin spread across his face.

"That is...as long as you are a _guest_."

Melody swallowed hard. Of course there was a catch…

"You leave… you die."

Lightning flashed, as if confirming his words.

" _Goth!_ " Itzel was appalled. She wasn't expecting this.

Goth smirked at Melody, relishing the horror that she was emitting. "Have a comfortable stay… _Melody_." He practically purred her name out. He chuckled and turned around, his wings billowing behind him as he made his way out towards the hallway.

Melody stood there frozen, Goth's laughter echoing through the chamber until it was drowned out by the crash of the thunder. "What do I do? Oh heavens… Throbb? What am I going to do? I...can't stay here forever. I-I need to find Shade...and...and..."

Melody flinched when two hands gently covered her shoulders and she looked up to see it was Itzel. The princess smiled though her eyes were sad. It was a silent apology. "Come… let's find a place for you to rest. You've had a long night," she coaxed.

Melody allowed Itzel to wrap a wing around her shoulders and lead her away. She turned her head to Throbb. He didn't smile and neither did she. Melody lowered her eyes to the ground as realization set upon her. She wasn't a guest. She was a prisoner.

Throbb watched as his wife led Melody away. Once they were out of view, Throbb closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. This wasn't supposed to happen. He opened his eyes and he scowled, feeling eyes bare at him from above. Throbb turned his head up and snarled, "what are you all looking at?!"

The vampyrum gave him a dirty look but went about their business. The show was over.

* * *

"Here we are," Itzel said cheerfully as she and Melody flew into a beautiful bat-made chamber. The room was covered in flowering vines of different kinds. The flowers seemed to glow magically in the dark- offering some light in the room. The floor was covered in soft moss. "I hope you don't mind staying with me. I have a feeling that you don't want to be alone after...tonight."

"How are the flowers glowing like that?" Melody breathed, momentarily forgetting her troubles. It was all so beautiful.

"Hmm?" Itzel looked over to the flowers and smiled, "oh." She gently tilted a blue flower in Melody's direction, "take a look."

Melody peeked inside and a smile tugged at her lips, "fireflies...that's actually really amazing."

"Isn't it?" Itzel looked proud. "These flowers were a wedding gift to me from Throbb. He knows how much I love flowers. It's a shame the fireflies don't last long, but the servants always bring more."

"That is very sweet of him," Melody agreed before her smile fell. Her eyes lowered sorrowfully. "Princess-"

"Just Itzel," the red-head cut her off. "Please, if we are to be friends, I'd rather that we drop the formalities."

Melody nodded and tried again, "Itzel… I can't stay here forever. My friends… they probably don't know if I'm dead or alive."

Itzel frowned and took Melody's hands in hers. "Don't worry, you'll see your friends again."

"But how? Goth said-"

"I know what my brother said," Itzel huffed, looking annoyed. "I can't believe that he managed to find a loophole." She pursed her lips in a pout and muttered, "that clever culo…"

"Culo?" Melody didn't recognize the random spanish word.

Itzel looked around first before leaning in, as if she was going to say something wretchedly scandalous. She grinned slyly and whispered, "it means 'ass'."

Melody blinked before- " _HA!_ " she covered her mouth, stunned that a laugh burst out so loudly. Itzel's eyes widened in surprise before laughing at Melody's sudden giggled behind her hands, tears coming to her eyes. Itzel just called Goth a clever ass. Holy crap! She didn't take Itzel for someone who would openly curse.

Itzel's shoulders shook as she laughed. This was the first time she had met someone who found her insults of Goth funny. It felt wonderful.

Melody pulled her hands away from her face, laughing freely. The stress poured out like water from a broken dam. She didn't know how Itzel did it, but she had just turned a hopeless situation into something light and cheery.

Once the girls calmed down, Itzel took Melody's hands in hers once more. "Melody, I promise you. I'll help you find your friends and I'm sure Throbb will too. There is always a way out. If Goth thinks he has won against me, he's sorely mistaken."

Melody gave her a grateful smile, "thank you, Itzel. Really."

Itzel smiled and nodded, letting go of Melody. "Well, you should turn in. Dawn is approaching soon and I'm sure you are tired." She turned to leave.

"W-wait! Weren't you also going to stay?" Melody asked nervously. It was true. She didn't want to be alone right now… not with all the meat-eating bats around.

"There is something I need to take care of first," Itzel said soothingly. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." The princess walked over to the exit and tugged at the vines surrounding it. The vines cascaded down over the doorway, covering it like a curtain. "There," Itzel smiled at Melody brightly. "A sure sign to all that you are not to be disturbed. That is… if anyone is stupid enough to go near my chambers."

"Okay… goodnight," Melody said softly, earning an odd look from Itzel. Realizing what she said, Melody giggled, "oops, I mean… goodmorning?"

Itzel rolled her eyes good naturedly, "goodnight, Melody," and she slipped out of the room.

* * *

 _ **A.N:**_ _Well, that happened! Yes, you may have noticed that I have made a few changes from the book. Instead of having Shade be almost eaten by a mantis, I had it be a Goliath Bird-Eater. ((Google it. They are freaky.)) I just felt it would make more sense putting in a giant spider because...praying mantises exist all over the world. I'm sure Shade would have come across one before. Besides, I wanted to explore the tropical jungle a bit more and how alien it is compared to Shade's northern home. Also, I added a monsoon. Again, I wanted to explore the tropical climate._

 _I know Marina isn't getting much screen time but...it's kinda hard to focus on her with so much stuff going on. I'll give her a bigger part next chapter to make up for it. As for Orestes, I'm afraid he's going to take a backseat for a while. We'll see him again, don't worry. But again, there are so many characters and so many story-arcs I have to juggle._

 _Uh-oh...Melody is now trapped in Goth's pyramid. At least she has Itzel and Throbb looking out for her._

 _And Phoenix...ohohoho...I had so much fun writing her. She's so deliciously evil. I can't wait to write more of her._

 _ **On a side-note**_ _, I am having a "Gone Batty" drawing contest on my deviantart group: Nocturnal-Starwings. Feel free to check it out! My deviantart username is the same as this one: lilgrimmapple._

 _Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting and following! I LOVE YOU!_

 _Until chapter 10! Ta-ta for now!_


	10. One Hundred Hearts

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** One Hundred Hearts

* * *

As the horizon began to glow with the rising sun, Marina and the others decided to settle down and rest for the day. With the law no longer in place, the bats watched peacefully from their tree as the sun steadily rose above the ocean.

"It is so beautiful," Marina sighed happily as she watched the clouds change color- and with it, the water. Ariel hummed in agreement as she groomed the brightwing's long blonde hair. Marina's smile fell slowly as she stared out to the dawn. "I wish Shade was here to see it," she gave a self-scornful laugh, "can you actually believe it? Not once since I stayed with your colony, I have never watched the sunrise with him."

Ariel looked at Marina calmly, "don't be too hard on yourself, dear. It's very easy to take ones you love for granted." She resumed brushing the tangles out of Marina's locks. "It's easy to believe that they will always be there no matter what. I know I certainly did."

At first, Marina blushed when Ariel mentioned the word 'love.' But when she continued talking, Marina's embarrassment melted into sympathy. "You are talking about your husband…"

Ariel nodded, her eyes seemingly to be looking at something far away. Something that no one else could see. "Shade is a lot like Cassiel. Both are hard-headed, righteous, and daring. I should have known that Cassiel would never stay put. He was always itching for an adventure, even after we married."

"What happened?" Marina asked softly.

"He was out scouting one night, making sure that it was safe from the owls. He never came back."

"But you believe that he's still out there, alive."

Ariel smiled, "I like to believe so. My heart says that he is alive, even though my mind doubts it sometimes." She began to comb through Marina's brown mane.

Marina looked away, her eyes reflecting the glimmer of the ocean. "Shade is alive. I know he is."

"Chinook has been trying to court you," Ariel said lightly after a moment of silence, changing the subject into more of a girl-talk. "What do you think of the boy?"

Marina blinked. She did not anticipate the sudden change of conversational direction. "Chinook? I guess…" she wrinkled her nose in thought. "I mean he's handsome, fun and all but...he's not my type."

"Oh?" Ariel raised an eyebrow and grinned teasingly, "and who _is_ your type?"

Marina turned pink. "Well, umm… good gracious, I'm _starving_! I think I'll have an early morning snack."

Ariel giggled knowingly as she watched Marina take off like there was a bee swarm after her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Shade shouted over the storm, his wings beating fiercely.

"A refuge for us northern bats," Caliban answered back over his shoulder. "There have been survivors before you, after all."

"Is it far?" Barnabe asked, "it's going to be dangerous if the storm grows any stronger."

"It's close enough. We're almost there. Hang in there, kids."

Shade noticed something that moment. For once, he wasn't falling behind. He looked at Barnabe and then at Chinook, realizing that he was keeping up despite the wind trying to throw him out of course. ' _I'm stronger…'_

A loud explosion sounded behind them and Shade turned his head to see a flame cloud rise miles away from where they were. It grew like a giant tree before it started to die from the rain. His eyes widened at the terrible sight.

"Don't look at it," Caliban warned- not wanting panicking bats on his back.

"What was that?!" Chinook exclaimed.

"An owl. Most are lucky enough to free themselves from their bombs. Others are not so fortunate."

"But we've seen the explosions that those bombs created before. They were never that huge," said Shade.

"Bigger the bomb - bigger the _boom_ ," Caliban explained shortly.

"Sweet Nocturna," Barnabe shook his head, "I hope Orestes is alright."

Shade blanched. He really hoped that wasn't Orestes…

"We are here!" Caliban shouted.

Shade looked to see that they were approaching a giant lone human statue. It had its arms spread wide open, as if in welcome. The stone was eroding and camouflaged in the jungle thanks to the vegetation creeping over it. Its eyes were blank like all statues but the smile was kind.

The young silverwing smiled. It was a nice reminder that there were people out there who were just like Melody and Elliot, kind and good.

Caliban flew into one of the sleeves of the statue and the boys followed. Inside the statue, there were approximately twenty five other bats of different kinds. All of them had signs of scarring from burns and cuts, no thanks to the bombs and perhaps even the cruelty of the jungle. A few had it worse than others. Shade winced when he saw two bats with badly damaged wings, burnt heavily. There was no chance for them to fly ever again…

Shade, Barnabe and Chinook roosted side by side, dripping wet while Caliban called a greenwing over.

She handed him a leaf-full of healing berries and Caliban started off with spreading them over Chinook's stomach. Chinook whimpered but didn't move away. Trying to ignore the pain, he asked, "so… what kind of bat are you?"

"I am a mastiff," Caliban answered patiently. "Better known as a tailwing."

"How long have you been stuck down here?" Shade wondered.

Caliban glanced over to Shade before moving to heal him next. "I am one of the first to be dropped into this jungle. You see, at first, the bombs were more experimental, therefore more dysfunctional. Mine was a complete dud." He frowned, "there was more of us at first, but the jungle has a way of depleting our numbers. Back home, the worst you had to worry about were the owls. Now we have all sorts of dangers. Giant fish can jump out the river and drag you down into the depths with them when you try to have a drink. Carnivorous bats would tear you apart in seconds. Snakes that pretend to be vines would suffocate you. Even some plants would be more than happy to digest you."

" _Plants?_ " Chinook gaped at him.

Caliban moved onto Barnabe, "plantraps, I like to call them. But you know, if it wasn't for our leader, _none_ of us would have survived. He was the one who discovered Statue Haven. He was the one who would go out and learn about the dangers. It was his idea to go looking for more survivors when the bombings start again."

"That is incredible," Barnabe said.

"Yes, he was…" Caliban sighed, his eyes saddening, "a great silverwing. A great bat. The vampyrum bats got him."

Shade's head snapped up. "A silverwing?" He dreaded asking the next question. "What… was his name?"

Caliban's eyes met with Shade's. His eyes widened for a moment, as if noticing something for the first time- taking in Shade's appearance. He paused before answering, "Cassiel."

Shade shut his eyes tightly and hung his head. He gripped his hands tightly into fists. He looked defeated.

Caliban took in the worried looks that Barnabe and Chinook were giving their friend. "You knew him." It wasn't a question.

"He was my father…" Shade croaked, barely over a whisper.

Caliban's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, kid."

Shade sniffed and opened his eyes, tears struggling to escape. "Yeah… me too."

* * *

Ariel slowly walked along the beach, watching the waves gently sweep against the sand. The wind blew cooly, fluttering her wings. " _I'll be your sunlight on the water. My love for you will always burn."_ She stared off into the sunrise longingly as she sang, " _I know you're lost and drifting, but the clouds are lifting. Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn."_

Meanwhile ways off, Marina was flying over the golden glittering ocean, as if daring to cross it. Her heart was calling out for Shade. She knew it now, she was in love with him. She had been denying it, not even acknowledging it for a while now. Marina missed Shade. She missed his mischievous laughter and his excitement when he saw her. " _I'll be your sunlight on the water. 'Till every wave is warm and bright."_ She flew close to the water. " _My soul is there beside you,_ " she looked into her reflection in the water, and her imagination formed Shade's image behind hers, smiling at her over her shoulder. " _Let this sunlight guide you. Soon you'll see a golden stream of light."_

A tidal wave formed and Marina bravely flew at it. She grazed her wing into it as the wave curled over her, sending a spray into the air behind her like glittering crystals. " _A cold and friendless tide has found you. Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down!"_ Marina escaped the wave in time, sending it crashing back into the rest of the ocean.

" _I'll paint a ray of hope around you,"_ Ariel picked up two pieces of a heart-shaped seashell that she found. One piece she saw her reflection. On the other half… was Cassiel. Slowly she brought the two pieces together, making it whole again. " _Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer."_

She held the pieces close to her heart.

Marina hung from a tree branch that hovered over the ocean, her hair swaying in the wind. " _I'll be your sunlight on the water."_ She hugged herself tightly, " _this flame inside me will grow."_ She closed her eyes, impassioned as she sang. " _Keep holding on, you'll make it."_

" _Here's my hand, so take it."_ Ariel stretched her wing out to the horizon. " _Look for me, reaching out to show. As sure as rivers flow…"_ Tears began to well up in her eyes and one gently trickled down her cheek. " _I'll never let you go. I'll never let you go."_

" _I'll never let … you go."_ Marina opened her eyes, her own tears escaping as her heart squeezed painfully.

The sun shone brightly, completely risen from the ocean's horizon.

* * *

Goth was aggravated but his face was twisted in a triumphant grin- inadvertently experiencing contradicting emotions. It was such a strange feeling that he couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle, confusing the two vampyrum soldiers, Balthazar and Azul, who were escorting him to the royal chambers.

He had both won and lost against Melody. Lost because that bothersome girl had made _friends_ with his sister, Itzel and her good-for-nothing husband. Goth couldn't touch a hair on Melody's head now thanks to that accursed royal debt. However, the new king took pleasure in that he had managed to twist the terms. Melody was safe for as long as she didn't leave his premises. One step out of bound and Goth wouldn't hesitate to hunt her down- and he was counting on her to try. Melody seemed to have the habit of trying to escape when given the opportunity. He knew that Itzel would probably attempt to aid her, but he didn't worry about that. Goth had eyes everywhere, and he would be the first to know if something happened behind his back.

Either way, Goth had Melody where he wanted her. He had the advantage.

Flying into the royal chamber, Goth landed behind Voxzaco- who was clutching at his head in irritation. The old bat was staring intensely at the sacrificial stone while muttering inaudibly to himself, not at all aware that the moonlight had been replaced with dark storm clouds. The longer he stood there, the more agitated the priest became. Goth tilted his head in interest. He had never seen Voxzaco so upset before.

"Voxzaco," Goth called to him.

The priest lifted his head and turned to face Goth, his eyes bloodshot from whatever strain he was putting on himself. "Your Majesty," he bowed slightly.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Voxzaco stroked his beard in a nervous manner, "it's nothing too serious, my lord. Just a little delay in the translation of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Goth was intrigued and he turned to look at the writing on the stone. He had never once wondered what the words on the stone said. "What is the prophecy?"

Goth listened as Voxzaco explained that on the night of the upcoming total solar eclipse- Zotz will rise again. That with the destruction of the sun, their dark god would finally return. With every word, the vampyrum king grew more enthralled. "And how do we manage such a feat?" he demanded. "What must be done?"

Voxzaco fidgeted and swayed his head back and forth. "That is the trouble," he turned around and placed both hands on the stone and leaned heavily against it. "I have been trying to seek answers from Cama Zotz, but he will not answer."

Itzel hid behind the corner of the doorway- having followed after her brother. She had meant to have a word with Goth, but seeing that he was in deep conversation with Voxzaco, she did not wish to interrupt. She peeked from behind the stone wall, her ears alert to catch whatever they were saying.

"Then I shall summon him," Goth announced boldly.

The old bat whirled around with a speed that should not have been attempted at his age. "Only the high priest is capable of speaking Zotz," Voxzaco growled, not at all amused by Goth's words.

"Zotz has spoken to me once before, he shall do it again." Goth marched up to the stone.

Voxzaco sputtered as Goth walked around him, "this is an outrage! Foolishness! You maybe the King, but I will not stand for this! You risk the ire of the dark lord!"

Itzel straightened in alarm. What was Goth doing?!

Goth scoffed, "for attempting to find a way to free him? Your logic is flawed." He grasped the stone and raised his head before shouting to the sky, "Cama Zotz! I call upon you! Speak with me!"

Lightning flashed.

Silence filled the giant room. Nothing happened. Not even the rumble of thunder that was supposed to follow. Balthazar and Azul glanced at each other with uncertainty and shrugged. Itzel grasped the corner of the wall tightly, staring at Goth who closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, his head hung low. Itzel's fur began to rise, feeling a chill that no one else seemed to notice.

Voxzaco giggled and it graduated to a full blown laughter. "You see? Only I have the gift!" he chortled.

Goth's eyes opened, pupiless and glowing yellow like an inferno. He straightened back up and turned around slowly. Itzel covered her mouth before she could make a sound. The two soldiers staggered away fearfully. Only Voxzaco didn't notice.

That… wasn't Goth.

Zotz waited patiently as the priest laughed. When Voxzaco finally looked up again, he gave a startled gasp- completely horrified.

A smirk formed on Goth's mouth, "do I amuse you, Voxzaco?"

That was certainly not Goth. While it was his voice, the words certainly weren't. The way he spoke and drawled out each syllable was of another being entirely.

Voxzaco fell to his knees and bowed before his possessed king. "Cama Zotz! My lord…"

"What a good boy you are," Zotz spoke condescendingly, as if to a pet, "recognizing your master."

"F-forgive my impudence, but I do not understand…" Voxzaco raised his head, but kept his eyes below his god's eye-level, too frightened to look directly into them. "I have been praying for hours. I am your high priest!"

"Yes… your voice has been grating in my head like a starving maggot," Zotz rolled Goth's neck, making a series of loud cracks as he adjusted to his vessel.

"Then...why-?"

"I simply desired to speak through a body that is befitting of my image," Zotz drawled as he flexed Goth's arms, feeling the muscles tighten in satisfaction. Yes, this certainly was _much_ better. "It's nothing personal. You're just _old_."

Voxzaco's jaw dropped.

"Don't want you disintegrating into a pile of ash," the dark god topped it off with a sneer.

The priest didn't have anything to say to that. After all, what could he possibly say? If it was Goth he was talking to, he would have had a few nasty words, but this was a god.

"Well then," Zotz relaxed, finally acquainted with Goth's body. "Down to business. What is it you wanted to ask of me?"

Voxzaco opened his mouth to speak, but Zotz interrupted him.

"Ah- yes…" he grinned. "The eclipse…"

Voxzaco realized that Zotz was pulling the information out of Goth's head, and frowned. Again, the god didn't choose to pick him. The old bat glared at Zotz's vessel, feeling bitter envy rise up against Goth. He couldn't believe that Zotz would find anything relatively special in a bat that once hung diseased, rotted carcasses from Voxzaco's roost and deliberately snuck away from his schooling lectures to terrorize the wildlife.

"When the solar eclipse begins, you must sacrifice one hundred hearts to me right at this alter. Be warned, the eclipse lasts no longer than seven minutes. If you are short by even one heart, you will fail." Zotz spread Goth's wings and shouted, "free me! Free me and you- Goth… will be the one to lead my armies to vanquish humankind! The earth and skies will be yours to rule at your leisure. The north, south, east and west will be your domain!"

With that, Zotz let go of his hold over Goth.

Goth stumbled and grabbed the stone to steady himself, feeling strangely both empty and relieved. He closed his green eyes and shook his head, trying to rid of the ache that was building inside it. Goth was conscious during the whole thing when Zotz compressed him to the sub corners of his mind. It was suffocating but the power he felt was marvelous.

"My king?" he heard Voxzaco call out tentatively.

Goth opened his eyes and asked breathlessly, "how many?" He looked to his soldiers.

"Sire?" Azul, the vampyrum with the blue hair asked, not certain what Goth was asking.

"How many prisoners do we have in the dungeons?"

"Well… there was _one_ small northern bat, but he had escaped-"

" _Then find him and recapture him!_ " Goth roared angrily, causing the two to flinch. "Send out a hunting party! Bring back bats, birds- anything that has blood coursing through their veins! We need one hundred before the eclipse arrives."

"But… sire… that only gives us three weeks," Balthazar protested. "Game is scarce as it is. Most animals have fled from this part of the jungle due to the fires-"

"If you come short of the number that is required, you yourselves will be lying on this stone," Goth growled. "Do whatever is necessary even if you have to go hungry!"

"Y-yes, your majesty!" Azul and Balthazar bowed their heads and flew out of the chamber in a hurry.

Goth snorted, glaring after the soldiers. How incompetent. They were the same guards that were supposed to keep watch before he and Throbb both were captured by humans. He was half-tempted to throw them both into the dungeons, but he needed every single tooth and claw that could serve him.

Feeling a roll of exhaustion rush over him, Goth took to the air, more than desiring a long sleep. After everything that was happening, one after another, even he had his limits.

"Goth!"

He paused in midair, grunting in annoyance. He turned to see his sister following after him. Goth rolled his eyes. Of course… just what he needed.

"We need to talk."

"The talk can wait," Goth said, ready to leave.

" _Now_ , hermano," Itzel growled, her eyes flashing.

Goth sighed. Once Itzel had her mind set on something, she would not let up for anything. It was better if he just listened to her and it got it over with. They both hung from a wooden beam and Goth turned to Itzel expectantly.

"Goth," Itzel began, concern written all over her face. "I am worried about this whole prophecy. We need to think this through."

"Still haven't gotten over your habit of eavesdropping, I see." Goth raised an eyebrow but Itzel only scowled at him. "What is there to think about? Zotz desires it, so it must be done. Do you doubt him?"

Itzel looked uncomfortable. Just like Goth, she was raised to worship the dark god. Zotz was everything that every vampyrum strived to be. Being asked if she doubted Zotz was subconsciously like being rubbed the wrong way. It felt wrong… "I do not doubt him," she admitted, though she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't exactly true. "I am just...concerned."

"You need not be. As long as we do as Zotz asks, all will be well."

Itzel wasn't entirely convinced, but she let it slide. It was a touchy subject. "But that isn't why I came to speak with you. I came to talk about Melody."

Goth turned his head away, suddenly uninterested, "what about her?"

"You surely can't expect her to stay cooped up in here forever."

"I don't. I am expecting her to try and escape," Goth said coldly.

Itzel's eyes hardened. "So, this is all a game to you. Melody has done a great service to our family. What you have done is far from repaying a debt."

The lip over his teeth curled into a sneer. "She is still alive. That is payment enough."

"Not unless she starves while she is stuck inside. She needs to hunt too. She needs fresh air and water."

Goth frowned at her words and became thoughtful. He certainly didn't wish for Melody to die of starvation or dehydration. That would defeat the entire point of revenge. If she was to die, he wanted a bloody struggle, screaming, and pleading- not having her wither away quietly. He wanted it to be done by his own hand. Goth pictured himself standing over her body on the sacrificial stone, presenting her heart to Zotz in the palm of his hand. No. If he was to carry out his revenge perfectly, he would need to give Melody a bit more freedom.

"Very well...I will allow her to leave the pyramid as much as she requires, but _only_ if she has a chaperone and stays within the perimeters of our territory."

Itzel gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. It wasn't complete freedom for Melody, but it was certainly a chance. "Thank you, Goth."

Goth snorted and shook his head. "Not too long ago, you wouldn't have thought twice about eating her."

"I almost did," Itzel admitted. "But I'm glad that I didn't."

Goth stared steadily at his sister, "you have changed, Itzel." Honestly, he didn't know if that was good thing.

She smiled and lightly traced the missing part of her eyebrow, "one of us had to."

* * *

Elliot's flight had been delayed- no thanks to the sudden storm that had struck Belize. Instead of arriving at midnight like had had originally planned, he stepped out of the plane at six in the morning. After the storm, the sun finally decided to peek its obnoxious bright head out of the clouds.

Dragging his luggage behind him, Elliot searched for Denise in the crowd of awaiting families. He blinked when he spotted her, holding up a large pink neon sign with his name written on it. It was rather difficult not notice it… especially with the giant hearts scribbled all over it. That and she was jumping up and down like a cheerleader and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Elliot! It's me! Over here! Hey!"

Elliot sighed and walked towards her. He winced as he got a good look at Denise. She had dark purple circles around her eyes and her hair was more frizzled than usual. "How long have you been waiting here?" he asked.

"Since eleven last night," she squeed before pulling out a cup and chugging it down. From the strong warm smell, Elliot deducted that it was coffee.

"Didn't you get the memo that all flights were delayed?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I did," Denise waved her hand like it was no big deal. "But I was just so excited, that I had to show up early!" She giggled and flung her arms over his shoulders. "I'm SO happy to see you again, sugar-plum!"

Elliot stiffened and clenched his jaw as she hung off him. The scent of amber perfume tickled his nose. His eyes nearly popped out from behind his glasses when she gave him a huge kiss on the cheek.

Sensing that they had arrived, D.D. unzipped the luggage that he was hiding in and poked his head out. He smiled brightly and turned to look at Elliot when his jaw dropped, aghast. Who the hell was that strange girl?! And...she was KISSING Ellie! She clearly wasn't family… nor was she Melody- a family _friend._ So this left only one possibility left: a potential _lover_. A THREAT. Someone who would steal Ellie away- making him forget about his little robot creation! If Ellie got a girlfriend, he wouldn't need D.D. anymore!

Screeching angrily, D.D. grabbed the closest item in the luggage and threw it in Denise's face.

Denise yelped and backed away from Elliot. "What the-?!" She pulled the object away from her face and stared down at it in bewilderment. It was a pair of boxers with little pandas on them.

Elliot's face reddened and he snatched them away from Denise. He shoved them back into the luggage.

Spotting a fuming D.D. behind Elliot, Denise pointed at the penguin and exclaimed, "what is that?!"

The scientist looked in the direction that she was pointing to and sighed. "Oh." He stood up and motioned to D.D. with his hand. "That is D.D., my robot. D.D., this is Denise."

Denise squatted in front of D.D., eyes sparkling in wonder. "Oh, he is _sooo_ cute!" She held her hand out to D.D. for a shake. "You can call me Neese," she cooed.

D.D. slapped her hand away and a rather offensive symbol of a middle finger appeared on his belly.

Elliot looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Denise blinked once… then twice. Then any look of adoration that was there evaporated into irritation. "Oh! _Oh!_ " She stood up, her fists clenched at her sides as she glared at the penguin. "Are you trying to _start_ something, little man?!" The lack of sleep certainly wasn't helping with her mood.

Sensing that a disaster was about to happen, Elliot quickly intervened between the two of them, arms spread apart. "Please, don't mind him!" he glared down at D.D. "Spending hours inside the briefcase must have drained his batteries."

D.D.'s eye twitched.

Grabbing his luggage in one hand, Elliot began pushing Denise towards the exit with his other hand. "Let's go and call a taxi… or something…"

D.D. waddled after them, glaring daggers at the back of Denise's head.

After Denise called a taxi, all three of them sat in the backseat, with Elliot in the middle. It was quiet until there was the sound of crackling and Elliot felt something small hit him in the head. He narrowed his eyes and looked down. He saw D.D. holding a bag of trail mix, and attempting to toss the bits at Denise. Of course, with Elliot in the way, some of the pieces hit him instead.

Denise growled as an M&M got stuck in her hair and she swiped it away.

Before D.D. could throw anymore, Elliot grabbed the bag and shoved it into Denise's hands. Confiscating it.

After a minute, Denise reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a handful of mix - and chucked it at D.D.

Elliot flinched as he was covered in the snacks, the sound of them scattering everywhere. Without a word, he grit his teeth and snatched the bag away from Denise, rolled down D.D.'s window and threw it out. He glared at Denise.

She shrugged innocently, "he started it."

D.D. stuck out his tongue out at her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Goodness, time flies doesn't it? It's been 3 years since Gone Batty was first posted, and a year since its sequel!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wished I could have written Phoenix in … but that will just have to wait for chapter 11. At least I got a song in. ^_^ Oh and I changed the 3 days into 3 weeks… as to allow character development to happen. Romance certainly will not bloom in the span of 3 days. xD_

 _Thanks for the comments and faves and watches! :)_


	11. Karma's a Bitch

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Karma's a Bitch

* * *

Melody didn't fall asleep until Itzel finally came back. After asking her where she went, Itzel simply smiled and told her not to worry. "Royal business," was all that she really needed to say for Melody to just nod and let it go. She didn't know how the vampyrum monarchy worked, and she didn't have the energy to care.

Melody received a curious look from Itzel when she decided to curl up on the soft moss instead of hanging upside down. Thankfully, the princess didn't question it, something which Melody was grateful for. While she had no qualms in sleeping like a bat, Melody simply wanted to receive some sort of familiar comfort, and acting like a human helped. As the glow from the fireflies began to die down, Melody began to grow sleepy. Now that Itzel was here, Melody finally felt at ease enough to let her guard down. Her eyelids lowered slowly before fluttering shut. In no time at all, Melody was fast asleep.

It is incredible how sleep can be used as a form of time-travel. One moment, Melody was closing her eyes and then the next, she awoke to the sound of two voices whispering to each other.

"Isn't she so cute?" one unfamiliar female voice asked excitedly. "I could just gobble her up!"

"I don't think Itzel will appreciate that, Sesasi," a second female voice replied in a monotonic tone.

"Good grief, Thorn. I didn't mean it literally."

"It's hard to tell with you…"

Melody's eyes popped open, seeing two vampyrum staring down at her.

"Oh… she's awake," the one with short purple hair dead-panned.

The one with the spiked peach-colored hair beamed like the sun, "good evening!" she chirped.

Melody screamed and tore away backwards, as fast as she could crawl.

The lighter colored vampyrum jumped in surprise. "Hey! What gives?"

"We must have scared her…" the darker one guessed.

Melody's hazel eyes were wide as she looked back and forth at the two giant bats. Her heart was hammering away like a chisel inside her ribcage.

"Scared her? Do we look scary?" the peach-colored vampyrum patted her own cheeks, as if trying to make sense of her appearance. "That can't be right. I'm adorable! It must be because of you, Thorn. You always look like you're about to murder someone the way you are always glaring."

Thorn blinked her green eyes slowly. She stared at Sesasi for a long minute. "Rude…"

"What is with all the commotion?"

Melody sighed in relief when she heard Itzel's voice. The princess flew into the room and took in the sight of Melody looking terrified, Sesasi looking confused, and Thorn seemingly not at all interested. Itzel harrumphed and placed her hands on her hips. "What did I say about entering my chambers without me?"

"Umm… don't do it?" Sesasi grinned and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself. I just had to see the little bat that is living with us!"

"I tried to stop her…" Thorn said emotionlessly. "She's slippery."

Itzel shook her head and rolled her eyes, but she didn't look angry. Walking over to Melody, she knelt down with a small smile, "you alright, chica?"

"Y-yeah...but," Melody looked back to the two strange vampyrum as she slowly got up. "Who are they?"

"These are my ladies-in-waiting and my best friends," Itzel answered kindly and giggled, "forgive me. I was going to wake you up first, but… it looks like they beat me to it."

"Uh-huh…" Melody eyed them warily, not sure what to think of them. Itzel had said that no one would enter her chambers without her say-so… so seeing that these two managed to slip in like it was nothing put Melody on the edge.

Itzel noticed Melody's distrust and patted her on the back, "oh, don't you worry! These two won't hurt you. They are harmless. Here, let me introduce you. Miss gloom over here is Rozita."

"Call me Thorn…" The vampyrum female added. "And I am not gloomy. I'm in the zone..." Melody took a good look at her. She had a light lavender-gray coat and a black mane. Her wings were a deep dark purple while the undersides were a pinkish purple.

"You don't have to worry about her- she's a vegetarian," Itzel winked at Melody.

The brunette looked at Thorn in amazement. "Seriously? But aren't you a carnivore?"

"Consuming one's flesh is a repulsive act of mutilation. It may be believed that eating another will absorb the other's power but it is a severely limiting ideology. Eating fruit of the earth is nourishment enough and far more rewarding. Where there is no blood, there is no sorrow. Where there is a seed, there is life. Of course, after life...there is always death. We must always return back to the darkness- a place that is warm and moist like a mother's womb."

There was a long awkward silence.

A gothic hippy… What a combination.

"How romantic…" Sesasi gushed and hugged Thorn, her blue eyes sparkling. "But also kind of disgusting," she added as an afterthought.

Thorn grunted.

"Thorn was raised by fruit bats," Itzel explained to a very puzzled Melody. "She's regarded to be the black sheep of the colony, as you might say. But her experience with plants has made her one of our most valuable medicine bats." She then motioned towards to Sesasi. "And that is Sesasi."

"Hola!" Sesasi let go of Thorn and waved at Melody with a bright smile. Melody couldn't help but feel her own lips quirk slightly and she waved back. Sesasi was like a bright ball of sunshine. She had pale yellow fur and a golden mane. Her wings were umber brown and the underside of them was a light baby pink.

"Sesasi is a bit of an airhead and acts before she thinks, but she's as nice as they come," Itzel winked at Melody. "Try not to take advantage of her, hmm?"

"Like you used to take advantage of her when we were pups?" Thorn asked slowly.

Sesasi's ears twitched, "huh? She did? When?" she looked around in confusion.

Itzel coughed, looking away rather sheepishly.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but… why the sudden introductions?" Melody asked uncertainly.

The princess breathed out and turned to Melody, "I spoke to my brother last morning. I have managed to convince him to give you more freedom."

Melody perked up and raised her head, "you mean-?"

"I don't wish to get your hopes up, Melody…" Itzel warned softly. "He will still try to kill you if you try to escape. But he did give you permission to leave the pyramid as long as you stay within the borders of our hunting grounds. Officially, no vampyrum is allowed to harm you, but… we are a very unpredictable lot… and the jungle is full of dangers. Throbb and I won't always be around to help you because of patrol or other royal duties… so I figured you would need a friend or two to watch your back."

Melody deflated, unable to help but be disappointed. She was still stuck.

Itzel saw Melody's mood dampen. "Hey, chin up- amiga," she encouraged, lightly tapping Melody beneath the chin. "I promised that I'll do whatever I can to help you, and I will. But for now, how about I give you a tour of our jungle now that the storm is over."

The offer was certainly a wonderful one. "I would like that," Melody smiled. She honestly felt a little claustrophobic being stuck inside a building full of meat-eating bats. Besides, receiving a tour would help familiarize her with the surroundings.

"Bueno!" Itzel grinned and clasped her hands together in delight. "Let us not waste any time, then!"

The sky wasn't yet dark. The clouds were a deep orange and the sun was like a golden coin, shining behind the dense trees. It was a beautiful sight to behold. With Itzel, Sesari and Thorn with her, Melody didn't mind the not-so-kind stares that she was receiving from the other vampyrum. She spotted Throbb speaking with a soldier and his eyes turned to her. He nodded at her before smiling goofily at the sight of Itzel.

Itzel winked and blew Throbb a kiss.

Throbb sighed in happiness and melted to the grass- causing the soldier to wave his wing in Throbb's face, trying to snap him out of it. Melody could practically see heart bubbles forming and popping around him.

The first thing Itzel did was show Melody the border of their territory of the jungle. They circled around and Melody was amazed to see just how big their territory spanned. It would be more than easy to get lost. In the rays of the sunset, the jungle was a sight to behold. Compared to the withering forest in Canada due to frost in early winter, the southern jungle was in full bloom all year round. Melody watched in fascination as she watched a flock of macaws fly past them- getting ready to turn in for the night. A group of spider monkeys sat in the branches of the trees, turning their heads as the bats flew past them.

Melody couldn't help but smile in excitement. This was so much more incredible than going to a zoo. Here she was, in the wild seeing life go on without human intervention. She felt like a giddy kid in an amusement park. Giant flowers and fruits were growing off trees in bushels. It truly felt like paradise.

As time went by though, the scenery dramatically changed. Instead of lush vegetation, the jungle turned to a wasteland. Melody furrowed her brow as she watched the dead blackened trees pass under her. Dead leaves easily tore off and scattered into ash in the gentlest of breezes. "What happened here?" she asked quietly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

"There was a firestorm a while back…" Itzel answered softly, her expression grim. "Like the one you've been in. Normally they don't travel very far due to the moisture… but this one took a lot of our territory."

"Many of us didn't make it…" Thorn added.

"Took out so many other animals too," Sesasi said sorrowfully. "It's been getting harder to hunt."

Melody flinched and turned her gaze back down to the destruction. The further they went, the worse it became. Below she could see trees flattened down in rows- covered in pale gray ash. It was clear that this was the result of one of the bombings…. Turns out, there have been more than just the one she was caught up in when she got thrown off the plane. ' _Just how often has this happened?'_ she worried. "This is horrible…"

Itzel looked back at Melody, seeing the heartbreaking expression on Melody's face. Her green eyes softened, feeling guilty having shown the girl this. "Come, the sooner we leave this place, the better."

Once they have returned to the thriving part of the jungle, Melody managed to catch her breath and even a few bugs. It felt a little strange eating bugs again, but luckily, her bat diet allowed her to enjoy her meal.

Sesasi looked a little grossed out by it while Thorn didn't seem to care. Itzel, didn't think Melody's diet to be strange at all. Instead, she just gave Melody tips on where she could find more insects.

After eating her fill, Melody noticed that she was having a lot of fun. Itzel was a joy to talk to- and Sesasi and Thorn were plenty nice to her too. They even showed her a game where they swung back and forth, upside down from the jungle vines, like swings. The girls were laughing as they tried to tag each other as they swung past each other, all the while trying to avoid being tagged. Thorn of course, didn't laugh- but she did smile. Clumsy as she was, Sesasi was always the first one to lose. Thorn usually gave up pretty soon once Sesasi was out, as to keep her company while Itzel and Melody playfully duked it out. Being smaller, Melody had the advantage of dodging out of the way more easily. In the end, Itzel still won- thanks to her long wings.

After an hour of playing and the sun had completely set, they rested on a tree branch over a gentle creek. They each sat behind the other, braiding each other's hair while Thorn recited a poem for them. Melody sat in the very front while Itzel was behind her. Thorn braided Itzel's hair- and Sesasi… being the special butterfly that she was, gave Thorn dozens of tiny short braids- considering that Thorn's hair was too short to be braided fully anyway. It looked ridiculous, but Thorn didn't seem to mind having her braids stick up in random angles.

*" _Remorse arises, and the sun grows dim;_

 _And in the east, her long shroud trailing light,_

 _List, O my grief, the gentle steps of Night."_

"That is beautiful, Thorn," Melody complimented her. "You have a gift."

"Thank you," Thorn replied, sticking small white flowers into Itzel's braid.

Their moment of peace ended when a shadow flew over them, startling Melody. She looked up to see a very beautiful vampyrum with the blackest hair that she had ever seen. The spectral bat circled over them until she landed on their branch, right behind Sesasi.

Phoenix smiled pleasantly as she straightened up, "buena noches, ladies. How are we fairing?"

"Hi Phoenix!" Sesasi beamed in reply.

Itzel frowned and stood up, her demeanor suddenly becoming guarded. Melody peeked from behind her, curious. "Phoenix, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Itzel asked politely, her jaw tight.

"I've heard the rumor that we are housing a little guest," Phoenix replied, her head tilting with intrigue. "I couldn't help but confirm it for myself. Is it true?"

"As you can see, yes," Itzel side-stepped partially so Melody was in view.

Phoenix froze. Her yellow eyes widened and there was something akin to horror that blazed within them. "It can't be…" she muttered and she flexed her claws at her sides. For a moment, Melody thought that something was wrong, but Phoenix gave a honey-rich laugh. Whatever tension that was there melted instantly. "My, my! I never would have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes." She flew around them and landed in front of Melody, eyeing her up and down. "A silverwing. It's been awhile since I have had the pleasure of… _conversing_ with one."

Melody smiled at Phoenix and held out a hand in greeting, causing Phoenix to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Hello Phoenix, my name is Melody," she introduced herself.

Phoenix stared at Melody's hand for a moment, as if debating whether to take it or not. But a friendly smile graced her face and she reached for Melody's hand. "It is a pleasure." The second their hands clasped each other's, Melody's amulet flashed. Phoenix hissed and tore her hand away, her eyes squeezing shut in pain. Phoenix clutched her hand tightly to her chest, as if burnt- her fur bristling.

Startled, Melody moved forward to try and see what was wrong. "Are… you alright?" she asked worriedly, unaware of her amulet's sudden ramification. The hostile glare Phoenix gave Melody stopped the girl in her tracks. She gasped and instinctively took a few steps back. Phoenix's shadowed eyes gleamed savagely in a warning. Her lips curled up into a hateful snarl, baring her black fangs.

"Phoenix…?" Melody tried again, more nervously. Her eyes nervously kept darting to the vampyrum's teeth, unable to help but shiver at their unnatural coloring and sharpness. The last thing she wanted was to be attacked.

Itzel took a step forward, ready to defend Melody if needed. Thorn frowned at Phoenix's sudden shift and Sesasi looked like she had no idea what to do.

But the antipathy softened into a guilty grimace. Phoenix let out a heavy breath and gave a forced smile, "forgive me… I have hurt my hand during my last hunt. I didn't think it was this bad."

Guilt filled Melody, "oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Do you want me to look at it?" Thorn offered. "I know of many medicinal herbs…"

"No, that's alright," Phoenix backed away from them, her eyes constantly shifting to Melody with suppressed alarm. "I have a faster way of treating it." After quickly excusing herself, Phoenix left the girls with uncertain thoughts.

* * *

Inside a dreary wet cave deep in the dead part of the jungle, there was a loud snoring sound that echoed throughout it. A dark ashen undead vampyrum growled in annoyance as she sat on a ledge. Her dark eyeless sockets narrowing as black ooze slowly dripped from them. Her fists clenched around the stones that she was throwing into the water below. She turned her head towards the younger ashen-colored male who roosted above her, sleeping in peaceful oblivion. "Will you _shut the_ _**hell up**_ _?!_ " she yelled up at him.

The younger demon snorted awake, blinking his red eyes in slight disorientation. "Wha-...?" he muttered before glancing down at the seething female. He sighed and raked his hand through his spiky black hair in agitation. "Shut up yourself…" he muttered, "freaking banshee." He closed his eyes and gave a wide yawn, showing off his razor sharp black teeth.

"What did you call me?" she hissed, tensing into a crouch.

"Karma, that's enough," a deep male voice stopped her from lunging at the adolescent.

Karma turned around blindly towards a large, muscular vampyrum who was glaring down at her with cold red eyes. Like the other two, he was gray in color, only lacking hair on his head. Instead he had a thick mutton chopped beard that ran along the sides of his face.

"Oh sure, Cabrakan. Go ahead and defend your baby brother," she snapped with sarcasm.

"I am not going to tolerate needless fights between the two of you," Cabrakan growled. "If Phoenix returns to see you-"

"Phoenix has been gone for _months_! She hasn't even come back once for an update!" Karma exclaimed. "And here I am, stuck with the two of you. I swear, if I have to listen to Zipacna's snoring any longer, I am going to rip his bloody tongue out and stuff it down his throat! You know what? Screw this. Screw the both of you. I'm out of here!" She unfurled her crinkled torn wings.

"We can't leave the cave without Phoenix's say-so," Zipacna drawled sleepily from his roost, stopping Karma from taking off. He was not at all fazed by the violent threat that she made against him.

"To hell with that bitch," Karma scowled but flinched when her wrist was snatched by Cabrakan. She snarled at him but Cabrakan just stared calmly down at her.

"To go against Phoenix means going against Cama Zotz," he warned with an underlying edge.

Karma bristled and tore her wrist away. In frustration, she swiped down at the water with her claws, disturbing its peace with a loud splash. It smoothed out once more as she stood over it. But surprisingly, it cast no reflection back at her… or any of them for that matter. "I bet she's having a jolly good time out there, cozying up to her _betrothed_ ," she mockingly squealed, waving her hands around with fake enthusiasm. She batted her lashes to top it off.

The black ooze dripped down her chin and plopped into the water before spreading on top, like oil.

Actually… it _was_ oil.

"I hope she comes back soon," Karma growled as she wiped the oil from her cheeks. "I have been dying to give her an eye-for-an-eye."

Zipacna gave an amused snort. "Yeah? Well, here is your chance."

"What?" Karma blinked and then her ears perked up, hearing the sound of flapping wings. The familiar scent sent her reeling. "Mistress!" she spun around with a wide nervous smile, "you are back!"

Phoenix didn't even spare Karma a glance as she flew past her in a rush.

Karma stood there stunned, miffed at being ignored. She then wrinkled her nose, "is something burning?"

Phoenix landed in front of a grotesque Mayan statue of a bat. She winced as she slowly drew her arm back and got a good look at it. Her trembling hand was charred black and it was only spreading up her arm- already up to her elbow. The fur and skin was flaking away steadily. With a pained grunt, she shoved her arm into the statue's open jaws. Phoenix muttered a few ancient Mayan words and the statue's eyes began to glow red. The mouth lit up as if there was a fire inside. Phoenix's muscles spasmed and she clenched the stone teeth with her other hand. After a moment, the glow died and black smoke blew out of the mouth before it vanished.

Pulling her arm out, Phoenix flexed her claws. Examining her wing, she was satisfied to see that the burns had completely healed. Phoenix gave a sigh of relief.

"Mistress, are you well?" Cabrakan landed behind Phoenix, his eyes narrowing in concern. "That wound…"

"It was divine magic," Phoenix said as she continued to examine her hand, worried that there might still be lingering effects. Her eyes darkened as she clenched her fist.

"Divine magic?" Cabrakan was taken aback. "How is that possible? The only one who possessed such power was Nocturna."

"Nocturna?" Zipacna said her name as if it was a foreign word. He looked over his shoulder down at them. "Isn't she like… dead? Last time I checked, Zotz snuffed her light out."

"Apparently not all of her power disappeared with her," Phoenix frowned deeply. Her attention snapped up to the statue and she stared intently at it. "Cama Zotz will want to hear of this."

" _Eeyuch_ …." Karma crossed her wings as she stood behind Cabrakan, looking less than thrilled. Cama Zotz wasn't going to like the news.

Phoenix flared open her wings as she raised her arms towards the statue, "Cama Zotz! I beseech your council!"

The cave began to tremor and the statue's eyes began to glow once more. Rocks and debris fell from the ceiling, forcing Zipacna to leave his roost. He and Karma both scampered behind Cabrakan in fear, while the older demon held his ground- using his wing to block any falling stones.

Phoenix smirked toothily, exhilarated that her god had heard her voice. The water began to boil behind them, causing Karma to shriek when one particular bubble burst a little too close to home. Hot steam filled the cave before it finally grew silent.

Phoenix knelt down on one knee and bowed her head before the statue, "my lord."

A heavy breathing could be heard from the statue's mouth. " **Phoenix** ," boomed the voice of the death god. " **My faithful angel of carnage. It has been a while since we last spoke**."

"Yes, Cama Zotz," Phoenix smiled as she peered up from below her thick lashes.

" **I take it that everything is going according to plan?** "

"Yes, Goth has returned and is now King. He has commanded his colony to gather sacrifices for your uprising."

" **Good** ," the voice purred.

Phoenix closed her eyes for a moment before continuing calmly, "my lord. I am afraid that I do have a few concerns."

There was a momentary pause. " **Speak** ," Zotz allowed.

"Goth currently has a silverwing girl in custody. She goes by the name of Melody. She wears a questionable trinket that is filled with divine power- something that strongly resembles Nocturna's. I am unable to touch her without deteriorating." Phoenix frowned as she lifted her head to the statue. "What do you make of this?"

" **Nocturna's amulet, it is the vessel for my sister's remaining power. It cannot be touched by those who have condemned their souls. It is the only thing that can hurt a demon. Yes, I am aware of it's existence.** **So…** _ **Melody**_ **was it now?"** A deep chuckle made the cave tremor, causing the demon servants to cower. " **How quaint. To think that fate would lead her to come down here to pay us a visit. I am flattered."**

"My lord?" Phoenix looked confused. Zotz seemed to be up to date with everything.

" **Why Phoenix, I'm surprised that you haven't recognized her. The two of you go way back.** "

The female vampyrum visibly paled. The mental image of Melody shifted in her head. Brown thick locks into black. Hazel eyes to sapphire blue. "No… it can't be," her voice shook. "She's… she's…" Dead. She was supposed to be _dead._

" **Princess Seraphina, demi-goddess of dreams. Daughter of Nocturna, goddess of the night. Reborn.** "

Phoenix clenched her black teeth together with such force that they emitted a spark. Her clawed hands dug into the soil. Reborn…. _Reborn?!_

" **It would appear that my sister had a few tricks up her wing. She had managed to snatch her daughter's soul before it could descend into the underworld and hid it where I would never dream of looking; inside a human babe. But now that the girl's of age..."**

The amused calmness left Zotz's voice and it took an angry turn. " **As it stands now,** _ **Melody's**_ **existence threatens my resurrection. I want her destroyed, Phoenix**."

"Yes, my lord." Phoenix bowed her head, her eyes burning with rage. "I will not fail you."

" **I expect no less** ," Zotz breathed before the statue's eyes faded. The cave cleared and the oppressive tension disappeared with the mist.

The cave was silent for a good few minutes and Phoenix did not move from her spot, glaring at the ground.

A shrill laughter broke the silence. It was Karma and she was doubled over with treacherous glee. "Seraphina?! You mean the same pretty little tramp who stole Aktun out from under your nose?!" Karma threw her head back as her body shook with laughter. Cabrakan and Zipacna slowly edged away from her as a low growl arose from Phoenix's throat. "Oh, this is _gold_! You can say bye-bye to your precious King Goth now! You don't stand a chance!"

In a flash, Karma found her head underwater and she screamed and choked. Phoenix held her down, eyes glowing with fury. "I see that gouging out your eyes and drowning you in the oil mines for fifty years did nothing to quell your tongue." She pushed down harder, crushing Karma's skull against the sharp rocks at the bottom. Karma helplessly flailed beneath Phoenix as the water grew black. "Perhaps I'll need to tear that slippery thing out as well?"

Zipacna smirked, considering the irony that Karma threatened him with the same thing. I don't think she can hear you," he stated lightheartedly while leaning against his brother. Cabrakan watched in silence as their partner was brutally punished.

Phoenix glanced back at Zipacna before releasing Karma.

Karma gasped for air as she emerged and coughed and sputtered and cried with pain.

"What do you want us to do now?" Cabrakan asked.

A ghostly image caught Phoenix's eye and she turned to the exit of the cave. It fluttered softly in the night before disappearing. "For now, you'll continue to do your usual jobs. There have been many deaths as of late thanks to the bombs," Phoenix ignored Karma's gasping. She turned to the two brothers, her gaze imperious. "Round them up and take them back down underground."

Cabrakan bowed his head, "yes, mistress." Without another word he flew out of the cave while Zipacna groaned.

"Ugh, what a drag...I could have hibernated for another year…" He followed after Cabrakan.

Karma didn't waste anytime to get away from Phoenix and flew after them as well.

Phoenix stared after them until the demons were out of sight. Her eyes darkened hatefully as her thoughts went back to the silverwing. To think… she actually dared to come back. "well...Melody. I will make you regret for ever being born." With her claws, she sharply raked them across the cave wall, causing sparks to ignite and leaving long gashes among the stone. The sparks landed in the oil-polluted water, alighting the water inside the cave aflame and it raced deeper inside. Phoenix spun and walked further into the lit cave, her wings billowing behind her as the immense heat rose in waves.

" _For how long have I been waiting, for this chance to come? It is grating._ " Phoenix had finally managed to get close to what she wanted. Goth. The hell she was going to let him slip out from beneath her claws. She draped herself against the wall as she smiled, thinking of him. He was incredibly handsome with a dark nature that was nestled inside him. She found him deliciously appealing. Phoenix was absolutely delighted when had Zotz told her that she could have him. " _His eyes belong solely on me. His heart is mine for the keeping._ "

Phoenix raised her hand up to the statue of Zotz as she sang, " _Cama Zotz, you gave a promise to tear him away from the_ _ **wretched**_ _goddess!_ " The reminder of Seraphina made her sick to the pit of her stomach. She watched as the play of tiny shadows of Seraphina and a male vampyrum flew around each other harmoniously on the walls, " _he was mine before she stole him. So I stole her life instead!_ " Phoenix's shadowy wing swept down, destroying the image of the demi-goddess. The male shadow flew around erratically where his partner once was.

" _My claws through her flesh, it bled! Her ribs ripped apart, stained red! Her heart in my hand_ ," Phoenix grabbed a nearby stone and it burst apart when she clenched her fist, " _I had her watch me_ _ **crush**_ _it! I gave her to you, to devour!_ "

Phoenix turned her eyes to the male shadow, who was huddled down in agony, and they softened with longing. Her large shadow approached the male vampyrum's tiny one. He backed away from her touch, bristling. Her eyes hardened at his rejection. " _It's love that brings us pain, it churns…_ " she blamed his weak emotions. Aktun Zotz was meant to be strong with not a shred of vulnerability in his black heart. " _Deteriorates our minds and burns. The murderer is love!_ " She destroyed his shadow as well in one fell swoop. " _It had him screaming. Death's not the end, but a brand new beginning._ "

Phoenix turned to the glowing water and inside it she saw the image of Goth reflected back at her. He was scouting the perimeters with his soldiers. Phoenix sat down by the water and gracefully trailed her claw around him, causing ripples to spread outwards- framing Goth. " _Now he's here. A king in all his glory. Lustful and cursed, as goes the story. How I long to claim the place by his side. As a queen, as a ruler and as his bride_."

The image blurred and instead was reflected the playful image of Melody as she laughed with Princess Itzel. Anger bloomed in Phoenix's heart, seeing the girl so happy and carefree. Phoenix sneered, knowing very well that it would be worth seeing the crystalline vibrancy of those eyes fade into death once more. The idea of killing her soothed Phoenix and a cruel smile spread across her face. " _Melody, my dear- it's over! Your song is done. It's mine to take over. Saint Nocturna cannot save you. I'll have you fall down on your knees!_ " The flames swallowed Melody's face.

" _My claws through their flesh! She'll plead! Their ribs ripped apart, they'll bleed!_ " Phoenix couldn't wait when she could start sacrificing all those insignificant small bats. " _Her heart in my hand, she'll watch me cush it. Their souls are for Zotz to devour! I'll save her for last- for Goth. She'll squeal and she'll squirm, like a moth. The murderer is love, it'll have them screaming. Death's not the end, but a brand new beginning._ " She'll make sure of it. Melody will spend eternity in hell.

Phoenix turned and walked towards the exit of the cave, the fire dimming and sizzling out. "I will take matters into my own hands if I must," Phoenix flexed her claws as she stared out into the night sky. She could hear the screams of the souls that her minions were hunting down and she grinned. "It is high time that I destroy her once and for all." She laughed and flared open her wings before taking into the sky. She could see that one stray ghost bat had noticed her and dashed in the opposite direction. Its panic drove Phoenix after it, the thrill of the hunt rushing through her veins. It zigzagged through the leaves, trying to shake her off, but Phoenix wasn't Zotz's right winged bat for nothing. In an instant she was in front of it. She lunged her feet out and pinned the spirit down. " _My claws through their flesh, they'll plead! Their ribs ripped apart, they'll bleed._ " The ghost struggled beneath her but she towered over it triumphantly. " _Her heart in my hand. I'll have her watch me crush it. Their souls are for Zotz to devour._ " Phoenix's laughter echoed into the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Holy crapola. I spent more time on Phoenix's part than anything else. The song sequence was a pain in the butt! That she-demon demands nothing but the best. But that's not the thing I'm sure you're all picking your dropped jaws up from the ground for. Melody is Nocturna's and Loki's daughter, Seraphina reborn. Of course, so many of you have already guessed it by now that it's probably not really a surprise at all. xD You are all too smart for my own good. Then again, I haven't exactly been keeping it too much of a secret with all the blooming hints I've been dropping all over the place. Oh well, for those who have guessed it, you get cookies made out of stardust and rainbows!_

 _For those who are curious, the song that Phoenix sang is taken from the French musical "Mozart, the Rock Opera" - the song's tune being "Le bien qui fait mal." The lyrics have been written all by me sometime last year. Of course, I had to include it in the story._

 _*The poem that Thorn was reciting is actually an excerpt from the poem "Contemplation" by the Victorian poet, Charles Baudelaire. It's beautiful. Feel free to look it up._

 _Also in other news, thank you all who entered my contest. I'll have the results of the winners ready by tomorrow evening on deviantart. :) I will also be posting up a Q/A on deviantart for Gone Batty, so if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask me there!_

Thank you for the lovely comments and the faves! You keep me going strong!

 _See you all in the next chapter- whenever that will be._


	12. A Hairy Situation

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** A Hairy Situation

* * *

When they first met, it had only taken one glance for Elliot to come to the conclusion that Denise came from a good family- if fashion and cosmetics were anything to go off of. To say that he had underestimated just how wealthy she was, well… that is an understatement in of itself.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have made a wrong turn," Elliot leaned towards the cab driver. Meanwhile, D.D. had momentarily forgotten about his animosity towards Denise and was gaping out the window, bouncing in excitement to see a whole new world. They had just passed through a giant elegant black gate and were currently on a road that was canopied by exotic lush trees. In the front, they were approaching a large white mansion that stood on the very top of a great hill.

"Nope, this is the place," Denise told him with a bright smile.

"You are renting a room here?" Elliot asked skeptically. This had to be beyond the paycheck of a community college student.

Denise gave him an odd look. "No," she said, most likely guessing what he was thinking. "I live here."

Both Elliot's and D.D.'s jaws dropped.

Denise shrugged, "well, in a manner of speaking, this is actually my uncle's place. He's lending it to me while he's off on a business trip in Paris. He has a villa up there." The cab driver pulled up by the house and Denise handed him a good sum of money. She winked at the driver, "keep the change."

The driver grinned and said something to her in spanish. Denise giggled girlishly and pushed Elliot's door open. She then pushed him out before crawling out after him and DD. "Let's get you settled in then, shall we?" She then proceeded to stuff Elliot's arms with his luggage.

Elliot took one more look at the mansion and slowly turned back towards the taxi. "You know what? I think I'll just book myself a hotel…"

"Please, allow me," a spanish-accented voice said from behind Elliot. He spun around to see a rather stereotypical butler standing stiffly with a stereotypical butler mustache and even the monocle. It was as if he had apparated out of thin air.

"Uh…"

Without waiting for permission, the butler grabbed Elliot's belongings and headed towards the house. That seemed to settle that matter.

"That is Mateo," Denise stood next to the baffled scientist. "He is the head butler of this house."

"R-right…" Elliot mindlessly closed the taxi's trunk behind him. He followed after Denise who practically skipped up the many stairs leading up to the building. Of course she had a butler...

D.D. glared at the stairs distastefully and turned to Elliot. He smiled and flapped his flippers up at his owner. " _Up!_ "

Elliot reluctantly did as his robot asked. With D.D. in his arms, Elliot climbed up after Denise who already was waiting at the top for them. When they entered the main front hall, it was like entering a ballroom from a fairy tale. The first thing that Elliot noticed was the giant two-way staircase with a red carpet cascading down both ends. It led up to the second floor and a giant crystal chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling. The marble floor was polished to the degree that it could practically be used as a mirror. Behind the stairs he could see the drawing room. The round hall that led up to it was grand enough to be a ballroom, with a lone grand piano standing in its dead center while a golden harp was put more to the side.

Even Elliot couldn't help but be impressed, if not a tad bit intimidated.

"You think this is cool? Just wait till you see the _real_ view!" Denise grabbed Elliot by the arm and he stumbled after her up the stairs. He nearly dropped D.D. in the process. They burst out onto a magnificent balcony that overlooked an entire rainforest- and beyond that, the glittering ocean.

Elliot's eyes widened at the sight. His grip loosened on DD, and the penguin gently slid to the floor, also staring out in wonder.

"Look, Elliot" Denise wrapped an arm around Elliot's shoulder with a grin and dramatically motioned with her hand at everything. "Everything the light touches… is our kingdom."

"..."

"Too much?"

"A bit, yeah."

She pulled away, "anyway, the two of us have this entire place to ourselves with no outside disturbances, so you will have no one to bother you - aside from me, of course. I simply come with the package deal."

"Of course," Elliot repeated dryly.

"Besides, we have free room service… sooo… will you stay?" Denise asked, practically brimming with hope.

Elliot sighed and stared out at the jungle. "How can I say 'no' to free room service?"

"Woohoo!" Denise lept into the air in a very cheerleader-like manner.

"But only until I find Melody."

"Hey, no problem," Denise beamed at him, showing off her pearly whites and holding up a peace sign. "I want her found just as much as you do. So, when do we start?"

Elliot scrutinized her with his red eyes. " _We?_ "

"Um, hellooo~?" Denise motioned at herself with her hands. "I am her _best friend._ "

"My condolences." Elliot turned away and began to walk back into the building.

"Hey!" Denise quickly ran in front of him, cutting off his path. "I am coming with you!" she insisted, prodding his chest with her finger.

"I can't let you do that," Elliot pushed her hand away.

"And why not?" she whined.

"Because it is too dangerous!" Elliot said with frustration. "There are dangerous people involved."

Denise gasped and her eyes began to sparkle. She held her hands up to her cheeks in adoration. "You are worried about me?"

The scientist scowled "Don't put words in my mouth. It's disgusting." He walked around her, "you're not coming."

DD nodded at Denise with a triumphant smile before raising his head high and following after his master.

Denise straightened her back as a perky smile tugged on her lips. "So, you're saying that you know this country like the back of your hand?" She lightly patted her cheek with her carefully manicured fingers. To her satisfaction, her words gave Elliot pause.

Elliot groaned. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. She was bringing up a very good point there. This wasn't North America and going alone wasn't the smartest decision an out-of-place foreigner could make.

"I come here practically every year," Denise sang as she skipped over to him, ignoring DD's glares. "This country is like my backyard, or rather… it _is_ my backyard."

Elliot studied Denise silently for a moment, pondering. Finally he put his glasses back on and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but don't come crying to me later."

Denise beamed, "great! When do we start?"

Elliot pulled out his smartphone and opened up a navigation map. He could see a red light blinking in the middle of a large green area, the jungle a few miles south of them. His tracker had picked up Melody's phone signal. "Now."

* * *

When Barnabe woke up, it was still daytime. He looked to his side to see that Shade was gone, leaving Chinook to snore away. Not being able to find the younger silverwing in their haven, Barnabe decided to take a look outside. True enough, he found Shade sitting all alone on a the statue's arm, gazing out at the horizon.

Barnabe's face softened, realizing that Shade was feeling down.

Shade sighed as he rested his chin on his knees. He had come all this way only to find out that his father was a goner in the claws of the vampyrum. What was he going to tell his mother? That is… if he ever saw his mother again.

"A moth for your thoughts?"

Shade glanced up to see Barnabe crouching down next to him, extending out a plump moth with a kind smile.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Shade replied. "Where's Chinook?"

"Sleeping like he has no care in the world." Barnabe bit the moth's head off, deciding to treat himself instead. "Mmm, you sure you don't want some?"

Shade shook his head ' _no',_ "Must be nice. I can't sleep."

"Thinking about your dad?"

"About a bit of everything, really," the blonde boy admitted as he watched the trees rustle in the breeze. "Dad, mom, Marina, Orestes, … Melody. About maybe...how if I didn't decide to go searching for my dad in the first place, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. This whole mission was pointless."

Barnabe nodded silently and gazed out at the horizon as well. "Perhaps," he agreed, his blue hair flowing in the gentle wind. "But you know, if you didn't, Melody would probably be here all alone. She came to rescue everyone from her home conservatory, after all. I think it's a good thing that we are here. She's got us."

Shade looked over to Barnabe, his heart feeling lighter. "You're… right." He took in a deep breath as if in relief, "how is it that you always know what to say?"

Barnabe laughed quietly and ruffled Shade's hair, "someone has to look out for you."

"Uh! Hey!" Shade pushed the older boy away though he couldn't keep back a grin. They both laughed before watching as a pair of colorful motmot birds danced overhead. They had never seen such spectacular birds before. "The jungle is so beautiful," Shade sighed contently it all as Barnabe finished his moth. "I wish Marina could have seen it."

"If it wasn't so hot and dangerous, I'd actually consider staying," Barnabe said and pulled at his mane. A fist full of loose fur came off. "I mean, look at that! I don't think I've ever shed so much!"

The wide-eyed expression of alarm on Shade's face confused Barnabe.

"Shade?"

"Oh no! Are you alright? Are you sick?!" Shade grabbed at his friend only to flinch back when Barnabe's fur stuck to Shade's palms. "You're losing so much fur! _W-why are you laughing_?!"

Instead of answering, Barnabe grabbed at Shade's golden mane. With an evil smile, he painlessly tugged some fur out.

Shade yelped. "AH! What's happening to me?!" He snatched back the fur out of Barnabe's hand and tried desperately to stick it back on.

"What in the name of Nocturna is going on out here?" A rather grouchy Caliban came out of the statue, bags under his eyes. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep! Have you no respect for-... what is wrong with you, boy?"

"Caliban, help!" Shade hopped over to the adult male. "I'm going bald!"

Caliban blinked as he stared at the clunks of yellow fur in Shade's outstretched hands. Then he turned to glance in Barnabe's direction to see him huddled over while shaking, trying to stifle his giggles. Caliban sighed in exasperation and scratched at the back of his neck, "calm down, kid. You're only molting."

"M-molting?"

Caliban raised an eyebrow, "how old are you?"

"He just had his first migration," Barnabe wiped away a stray tear from his eyelid, trying to stop laughing, but failing.

Shade was stunned to see Caliban chuckle. "Huh?"

"When summer comes and it gets hot, bats normally start thinning out their coat to keep cool," Caliban explained to Shade with an amused smile. "You're not going bald...just adapting to the climate."

"I'm not?" Shade could have collapsed in relief. He glared over at Barnabe who simply grinned back at him. "You could have just told me!"

"And skip out on your reactions? Hahaha!" Barnabe laughed again, this time falling onto his back. "You should have seen yourself! Trying to stick your mane back on! I've never seen anyone attempt that before! You were so ridiculous! _Ahahaha!_ "

Shade flushed red in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you two," Caliban yawned. "You both are still healing from your wounds, so I suggest you take your friend's example and rest up." He pushed Shade towards the entrance to Statue Haven with his wing.

"Yes, Caliban," Barnabe got up with a smile. He flew past Shade towards the entrance, but not before shooting the boy a playful smirk. Shade growled and quickly flew after him, meaning to whack him with his wing. Barnabe easily dodged with a chuckle.

"And I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you!" Caliban called after them. "I've had enough excitement for today." He sighed and shook his head with a small smile as he heard the two scuffling on their way inside. He looked up at the sky and crossed his arms. "Cassiel, you ought to be proud of your son. He's a lot like you. It's a shame you never got to meet him."

* * *

Shade and Barnabe weren't the only ones having a bad hair day.

Melody kept brushing through her fur as she hung from her roost, but always seemed to find loose strands. It didn't help that the heat was driving her nuts. In frustration, she gave herself a good dog-like shake, sending a cloud of fur into the air. She accidentally inhaled and began to cough. _Holy crap! Shedding is murder!_ In the meantime, her necklace slipped off her neck and she frantically caught it before it fell out of reach.

"Melody, are you alright?" Throbb landed on her branch, leaning over in concern. With Itzel hunting with Thorn and Sesasi, he was left to watch over her.

"Yeah," Melody gagged and spat the hair out of her mouth, sticking out her tongue and trying to clean it out with her hands. "Bleh! To think...I'll be choking up hairballs. _This_ is what my life has degraded to." She looked up pitifully at the chubby vampyrum. "It must be great being a southern bat. You don't have this shedding problem."

Throbb smirked and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her upright onto the branch. "Si, it's wonderful being a southern bat… when you are in the south. Up north, not so much."

"I supposed you have a point," Melody smiled, trying to smooth her fur down… only to have more flake off. "It's not like you can grow a thicker coat. I suppose it's lucky that I am capable of ridding myself of this excess fur. Already I'm overheating." She slipped her necklace back over her head and tucked it into her mane. An idea suddenly formed in her head and she looked up at Throbb with eagerness. "I have a favor to ask!"

"Hmm?" Throbb tilted his head.

* * *

"Ah… this is so nice!" Melody sighed happily as she floated on her back in a shallow stream. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Throbb watched her overhead, keeping an eye out for danger. He occasionally called out to Melody to check if she's okay, being a worrywart that he was. Bats weren't swimmers. To add to that, he still was trying to get over the heart-attack moment when he fished her unconscious body out of the river after the bombing. Melody kept reassuring him that she was staying in the shallow end. That she was fine.

Melody smiled up at Throbb. He was such a sweetheart. It was hard to believe that they were once enemies. ' _I wonder if Goth and I could ever get along…'_ she snorted at the stray thought. That would never happen. That spectral bat was so full of his own ego and prejudice towards those who are different from him. The fact that he held a strong grudge against her and her friends certainly didn't help matters.

She dunk herself under water and swam around, using her wings as flippers to propel herself forward. The stream was so clear that she could see practically everything, even the many colorful pebbles and stones on the bottom. Once Melody needed a break for air, she burst out of the water, flipping her hair back- sending water particles flying like crystal gems. She scrubbed at herself, washing away all her unnecessary extra fur. She hummed to herself as she bathed, allowing herself to forget that she was currently being held hostage, at least for a moment.

"Enjoying your swim, senorita?"

Melody gasped and spun around to see Goth watching her from an overhead branch. "Goth!"

He gave her a snarky smile. "Hola," he greeted.

Melody quickly searched for Throbb, only to see him hanging not too far away. He was still there, thankfully. The blue vampyrum was watching them both with a nervous frown. A little comforted that she wasn't alone with Goth, she turned back to face him. She noticed that Goth was staring at her intently, eyeing every little detail- from the glistening drops hanging off her hair to the shine of her wet blue coat. His stare was so penetrating that Melody couldn't help but feel naked in front of him. If they were both human at this moment, this would have been far more uncomfortable. She sank a little more into the water and enveloped her body with her wings. "What do you want?" she asked defensively.

"Just enjoying the view," he replied, his voice light just like she remembered it back when they first met. Sultry and pleasant. "Having a bad hair day?"

"Something like that…" Melody began to inch out of the water. She was more than ready to leave. Scrambling out, she began wringing the water out of her hair and wings. Already the sun began to dry her fur. Her mane was lighter and thinner than before- no longer as poofy as it used to be during winter. As she basked in the sunlight, she could still feel his gaze on her. It was causing her fur to stand on end. She growled at the unwanted attention and turned her head towards Goth. "If you got something to say to me, then say it! You're creeping me out!"

Goth just smirked, finding her anxiety to be gratifying. He flew down to land beside her, causing her to quickly back away from him with a hiss. He placed a hand mockingly to his chest. "Such hostility, senorita. Can't a male vampyrum enjoy feasting his eyes on such a lovely creature such as yourself?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Melody scowled as she began to flap her wings in place, trying to get them to dry faster. "I'd appreciate if you did not _feast_ on me in any shape or form."

That earned her a hearty laugh from him. Melody paused in surprise and she looked up at Goth. His eyes were closed as he shook with laughter. She frowned. Surely what she said wasn't _that_ amusing?

"Such a witty little bat," he chuckled before a more familiar sinister smirk curled his mouth, "or… should I rather say, _human_?"

Melody frowned. Yup, he still had it out for her.

"I came to give you a reminder, senorita." Goth spoke, his voice reverting back to its more familiar threatening tone as he neared her. "That if you ever try to escape, or if I find you outside the pyramid without an escort…" he finished his threat by snapping his teeth together with a loud clank at Melody, causing her to jump back with a small squeak. He chuckled before straightening up again. "And don't think that my brother-in-law will try to sneak you out." Goth shot a warning glare to Throbb over his shoulder. Throbb gulped and shrank back in the tree. "I have scouts everywhere and the punishment for traitors is… severe."

Melody grew angry. So _that_ was why he was here. It wasn't to send a reminder to her, but a threat to his brother. "Itzel would never allow it."

"She is not above the law," Goth loomed over her with a low growl, " _I am_."

Melody wrinkled her nose at his hot breath and pressed her ears back against her head. He was incredibly close.

"You may have earned my sister's favor, but she cannot protect you forever."

"She won't have to," Melody stood her ground, glaring defiantly at Goth. "Because I _will_ get away. I _will_ find my friends. And if I never see your filthy mug again, it will be too soon!"

Goth gave her a crooked smile and he leaned back from her, to Melody's relief. "Feel free, chiquita," he opened up his arms as if in permission. "I do so enjoy a good chase. In fact, why don't we make it a game? Who will find your friends first? You or my colony? Care to wager?" his eyes flashed with a predatory gleam.

Melody's face paled.

"No?" Goth tilted his head at her, as if in dismay. He shrugged and walked around Melody as she stared at the ground. "Pity. I could use the excitement."

Melody hugged herself, feeling helpless.

"Oh, and by the way…"

Melody reluctantly glanced back at Goth.

"Since you wish to see your friends so badly, how about I invite them over for dinner?" Goth curled his mouth over his sharp teeth into a cruel smile. "I have been meaning to give Shade a proper welcome to the jungle."

"No! You leave him alone!" Melody shouted at Goth, baring her fangs. "Don't you go anywhere near my friends! You already have me, isn't that enough?"

"A king can **n** _ **ever**_ have enough!" the vampyrum bellowed back as he whirled around to her- his wings billowing like a dark cape. Melody cowered away from his sudden outburst. He pointed at her with his claw. "You and your friends have humiliated me. You have deceived me time and time again. Your kind has been _murdering_ my people. You have blasphemed against my god, and now you will pay. If I can't kill _you_ , then I'll settle for the next best thing." Melody backed up as Goth began to corner her to a tree, practically brimming with bitterness and hatred. His muscles were tightening in preparation for an attack that Melody wasn't sure was truely coming. "I will kill Shade in front of you," he promised as he placed both of his wings on the tree, trapping her between them, her back flat against the trunk. "I will tear his heart out and present it to Zotz. I will make you watch as I do the same to Marina, to that blue boy and that pesky owl of yours."

Tears began to brim up in Melody's eyes as she shook from his terrible words.

"And then I will take my army up north and slaughter the rest of your precious silverwing colony and anyone else who stands in my way."

"I won't let you…" Melody whispered, trying desperately not to cry. She swallowed hard when he grabbed her chin to pull her face up to his.

"Go ahead and try it," the king's voice rumbled in his chest in challenge.

"Uhh, Goth?" Throbb flew down to land behind his brother-in-law. His eyes darted between the two with worry. "Don't you, uh-... have a meeting with your royal guards?"

Goth's eyes shifted over to Throbb temporarily, disinterested. He looked back down at Melody, who was trembling pitifully like a leaf before him. Her breathing came out in small rapid puffs and her eyes were wet. "Keh," he huffed and pulled away from her, causing Melody to sink down to the ground. Goth briskly walked past Throbb before glancing down at him over his shoulder.

"You have been warned, Throbb."

Throbb narrowed his eyes at Goth. The taller bat rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before spreading out his wings and taking flight.

Throbb watched for a moment as Goth flew away before rushing to Melody's side. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her and putting gentle wings on her shoulders comfortingly.

Melody shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. "No…" she croaked. "I- I can't stay here. I have to warn my friends. Goth is going to kill them!"

"But how? Goth has eyes everywhere."

Melody grabbed hold of her amulet, her jaw tightened in determination. "He can't kill me if I'm human."

Stunned, Throbb looked at the shiny trinket in her hand. "What is that?"

"My ticket back to my natural form," Melody explained as she showed it to him. "It helped me turn back once before." She met Throbb's curious eyes. "If I become human, Goth won't be able to touch me. He can't blame you either."

"Melody…" Throbb watched as she stood up and walked a few paces away from him, holding her amulet tightly to her chest.

"Tell Itzel thank you for me?" She asked him after a moment's pause. "And thank you too," she smiled brightly at Throbb. "You have been a good friend to me."

Throbb frowned sadly but nodded.

Melody took in a deep breath and said loudly and clearly, "I wish to be a human again!"

Seconds trickled into a minute, yet nothing happened. Melody's heart squeezed fearfully. "I said, _I wish to be a human!_ "

Throbb got up to his feet and looked back and forth between Melody and the amulet with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Why isn't it working?" Melody's voice came in a horrified whisper. Her eyes wavered as they began to shed more tears. " **I wish to be human!** " she yelled. " **I wish to be human!** " She fell to her knees when her amulet didn't even summon a spark. "I- I don't understand…" she whimpered.

Throbb crouched next to her, hating to see Melody like this.

"M-maybe I cracked it somewhere?" the girl turned the gem over and over in her hands, "w-when I lost it on the plane, maybe it…" But the the amulet didn't have a single dent in it. It was just as perfect when Loki gave it to her.

A memory of his words came back to her.

" _The amulet has a will of its own. It maybe possible that you couldn't have turned back into a human that night even if I_ _ **had**_ _told you of its powers. Even I don't fully understand how it works. I was just the delivery boy."_

Melody bit her quivering lip as she glared furiously at the trinket. " **Then what good are you?!** " she screamed at it. "What is the point of you if you only work when you damn _feel_ like it!?" Melody began to cry and dropped it. The amulet gently fell back gently against her chest, jingling softly- almost like in apology.

Throbb shifted uncomfortably as Melody sobbed into her hands. What could he possibly do? His mouth opened and closed. What could he say? "Aww…" he gathered her up in his wings in a hug. "There, there…" he patted her damp head. "We'll think of something. You've always gotten the best of us before. You can do it again," he gave her a hopeful toothy smile. It faded when Melody continued to cry into his stomach. Throbb sighed and just held her, recognizing her need to just let it all out. How he wished Itzel was here… she could handle this so much better.

His stomach growled. Ugh… he really could use a bite to eat too.

* * *

 **A/N:** _OMG it's been a while! Sorry for the wait, everyone! Happy New Year! Those who follow me on deviantart know that a lot of stuff have been piling up in my life. I hope that this year will be a more smoother year to keep posting up content. You have all been incredibly patient with me, you have no idea how much that helps. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's more of a transition chapter than anything else._

 _Also, to all the new followers… WELCOME! Glad to have you with us! :)_

 _See you all in lucky chapter 13!_


	13. Ring Ring! Where Are You?

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** _Ring Ring! Where Are You?_

* * *

"-And then he threatened to possibly kill Throbb if he ever helped me escape!" Melody exclaimed in aggravation as she ranted to Itzel, Sesasi and Thorn. They were getting ready to go sleep for the day but Melody's emotions were running on overload. Her eyes still burned from crying so much.

"Honey, he threatens to kill Throbb practically everyday," Thorn drawled as she helped clean Sesasi's blood-stained muzzle by scrubbing with a leaf. "It's nothing new. Don't take it personally."

"Still…" Itzel began, her voice tight with anger as she ran her claws through her long red hair. "I ought bite Goth in the tail. Whether he likes it or not, Throbb is part of the family. Just because he is now the king, doesn't mean he can do whatever he pleases."

"Actually, he can!" Sesasi piped up innocently.

"Hold still," Thorn turned Sesasi's head back towards her as she continued scrubbing the other cheek like a mother. "You still have vole on your face."

"Mmm!" Sesasi pouted, poofing out her cheeks.

Itzel sighed, "si, you're right. He can…"

Melody clenched her shaking hands together as she glared at the floor below them. "Then he started saying things… such horrible, awful things… how he was going to kill my friends in front of me…" Her voice cracked.

The vampyrum ladies looked over at Melody sympathetically.

"I hate him…" Melody stated angrily, shutting her eyes tight as if she couldn't bare the thought of him. "I really hate him!"

"Melody…" Itzel began slowly, reaching out to her, wanting to say something.

Thorn beat her to it first, "you should have seen Itzel before she got married. You would have _loved_ her then."

Itzel reddened in embarrassment. "Rozita!"

"It's Thorn…"

"Yeah!" Sesasi nodded with a bubbly laugh. "She even earned herself the nickname, _la princesa de tormento_. The whole kingdom called her that!"

"The what?"

"The princess of torment," Thorn translated. "Very accurate description."

"Ooh! Ooh! Remember that time when she started a war with the bloodwings because she ate their priest and then hung his skeleton from a tree?" Sesasi asked excitedly.

"I was _going_ through a _**phase**_ …" Itzel stressed behind her teeth, looking away in annoyance.

Melody hung her head with a sigh, not finding it in her heart to be amused.

Thorn and Sesasi looked at each other and shrugged. That plan of cheering the girl up didn't work.

The vampyrum princess glanced over at Melody and her expression relaxed into a sad one. She lowered her eyes slightly and took a moment before she began to speak. "Melody… please don't judge my hermano too harshly. It hasn't been easy for him, especially ever since he came back home."

Melody snorted and rolled her eyes, "I've noticed. He's a _king_ now. Whoopdeedoo."

"Yes, he is a king, and it isn't as a joyous occasion you might think," Itzel explained softly. "We both lost a father that day."

Melody's head snapped up, staring up at Itzel with wide eyes. "Your fa-... oh my god, Itzel. I'm so sorry, I-... I didn't realize...I didn't think…"

Itzel smiled and held up her hand, silencing Melody. "And it wasn't only to the loss of a father that Goth returned to. He returned back to a home that has been half-destroyed by man-made firestorms. By the same men who took him and my love from us. Because of the firestorms, we have lost our main hunting grounds and are now being threatened by famine. And if that isn't enough, our priest has declared him engaged the moment he had returned."

The brunette listened with acute attention, her heart starting to feel a tinge of pity for her enemy, and perhaps even a bit of guilt and shame. If something like that happened to _her_ … well, she couldn't begin to imagine what that'd be like. Melody took a moment for this all to sink in. "Even so… I can't let him kill my friends. I can forgive him for what he is and I'm sorry for what he's been through, but I can't forgive him for his savagery."

Itzel nodded, accepting this.

Melody yawned, the stress of the day finally getting to her. Her eyes drooped before falling closed as she hung with Itzel and her ladies-in-waiting.

Itzel watched as Melody's breathing evened out and then sighed. She looked over to Thorn and Sesasi who were nestled next to each other, already asleep with Sesasi's head resting on top of Thorn's.

"If you and Goth had met under different circumstances," Itzel said quietly to the sleeping Melody, "I'd like to think that you two would have been good friends." With those words, Itzel slipped from her roost to find her mate, leaving Melody with Sesasi and Thorn.

* * *

Elliot groaned and cursed his existence as the guide that Denise hired continued to babble in Spanish. The man would point in a certain direction and say something that only the hyper afro-haired girl understood and Denise would "ooh!" and "aah!" while taking pictures with a rather expensive camera. She was even dressed in a safari outfit, complete with the hat.

D.D. hung from Elliot's back in his rucksack as the scientist led the search through the jungle. The penguin kept humming one single note over and over without letting up. Elliot tried to ignore the noise behind him and focused on his GPS tracker. It was hot and humid - a familiar climate that Elliot recognized from Florida, but… Elliot rarely ever found himself outside in it. He slid his palm across his wet forehead and flung it to the side, flicking away the precipitation that started to form. His bangs flopped about heavily before sticking to his forehead again.

Secretly, he began to wish that he was back in Canada again. It just had to be more tolerable up there.

Denise meanwhile, had her own little problems. She kept trying to sneak a selfie with Elliot, but everytime she snapped the camera, _that annoying little robot kept photobombing her!_ She growled when the next picture came out with D.D.'s face blocking Elliot's while making a duck-face behind her.

"How in the world can a penguin do that with its beak?!" she silently screamed behind her teeth as she bit at her camera strap that was around her neck. She glared at D.D. who simply smirked at her and hugged Elliot's back, giving her a raspberry.

Steam could practically be seen pouring out of her ears as she chewed on the strap viciously.

They continued like that for another fifteen minutes with Denise getting penguin butt shots instead of Elliot, D.D. humming that one note, and the guide babbling away. Finally, Elliot had enough.

"Will you all be **quiet**?!" Elliot shouted back at them, his left eye twitching behind his glasses. "This is a rescue mission not a vacation! Do you want the entire jungle to hear us?!"

"Wait… a rescue mission? I thought this was a tour!" The guide threw his hands up in dismay. "This was not in my contract!"

"..."

"You could speak in English this _entire time_?!" Elliot felt like he could kill someone.

" _Pfft_ , details, schmetails!" Denise slipped in between the two with a nervous smile. "I promised you a guide," she winked at Elliot before nodding at the guide, "and I promised you three grand. We can make this work, yeah?" She looked between the two, clasping her hands hopefully. The guide just gave a dopey smile at the reminder of money.

"With that kind of money, you could have afforded a SWAT team instead!" Elliot growled at her, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Uhh… hehehe- funny story you see, the Belizean law and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye…" She poked her index fingers together.

Elliot held up a hand, stopping her in mid sentence. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He sighed and turned around, his back hunched in defeat. "Whatever, let's just go…"

Denise and the guide saluted behind him, "aye-aye, sir!" they chorused together.

As they ventured deeper into the jungle, eventually they came to a closed off area. Yellow hazard tapes were stretched around the trees with signs stating ' _DANGER: Do Not Enter"_ and then in Spanish, ' _PELIGRO: No Entre._ '

Elliot looked down at his tracker. The signal from Melody's phone was _just_ beyond it. His jaw muscles tightened before continuing forward.

"Uh, now wait a minute!" The guide raised his hand to stop Elliot when he ducked under the tape. "We aren't allowed in there!" He whimpered when Elliot ignored him and just kept going. "I-I-I'll call the authorities!"

He shut up when Denise waved a hundred dollar bill in his face. She smiled foxily at him, "My family _are_ the authorities. Now about you take a lunch break here and wait for us to come back, hmm?" Denise snuck the bill into his back pocket of his pants and then gave it a light smack. "If we're not back by sunset, send a search party."

"Y-yeah, good idea," the guide nodded and sat down on the spot, pulling out his lunch box from his bag. "I'll have some lunch."

"Good boy," Denise grinned before ducking under the hazard tape. "We'll be back in a few!" When she caught up to Elliot, he had stopped at the base of a tree, setting down his rucksack- letting D.D. out. "Did you find anything?" she asked him as he frowned deeply at the tracker.

"We're right on top of Melody's phone," he said while looking around. "It should be right here."

"Well then," Denise pulled out her pink phone and began to dial a number, "in that case, we might as well give it a call."

"Wait-!" Elliot was going to warn her about not making any noise, but she already had it pressed to her ear, the number already dialed.

 _Riiiinnggg~  
Riiiinnggg~_

Both Elliot and Denise looked up, the noise coming up from the tree towering above them.

"Or maybe Melody's phone is right on top of us…" Denise ended the call with a casual tap of her thumb. "How did it get all the way up there?"

"I don't know," Elliot frowned in confusion. "It shouldn't be possible for a person to toss it that high. Okay, you wait here and I'll-" Elliot stopped when he noticed that Denise was no longer next to him, but instead scaling the tree with incredible skill. "Climb up and get the phone…" he finished lamely.

"Like a spider monkey, I fly!" Denise gave a whoop as she dove for a vine and started climbing it all the way up.

Elliot shook his head and leaned back against the tree, already feeling drained from today. How Denise managed to have so much energy… he figured that he would never know. He looked down at his bag and paused when he noticed that D.D. was gone.

"D.D.?" He scanned around for the penguin, but his robot was nowhere in sight. "D.D.?!" He tried again, louder. Elliot groaned and pushed himself off the tree, kicking a stone off the ground, "ugh, no." He pushed aside the shrubbery as he searched for D.D., trying to spot the black and white within all this green. Luckily, it didn't take him long to find him. D.D. was standing on top of a rock, staring at something. "What did I tell you about wondering off?!" Elliot walked over to him, ready to start another scolding. "Why don't you ever-" he looked up and mouth suddenly became dry, "-listen?" he finished with barely a whisper.

"I got it! I got the phone!" Denise ran over to Elliot, waving the phone over her head excitedly. "Dang, that was one hell of a climb," she panted as she stood next to him. "It's screen is completely cracked and impossible to see through, but I think it works fine. Say, you don't suppose Melody suddenly got into the habit of climbing trees, do you? She's always been super afraid of heights. You know, because she broke her arm that one time and PHEW! What is that smell?! Was there a massive barbeque or something?- um… what are we staring at?" she asked, finally noticing Elliot's ashen face.

Turning her head to see what he was seeing, Denise gasped and almost dropped the phone. Her hands shot up to her mouth in horror.

In front of them was a giant wasteland. In only just a few feet of them, the lush vegetation just ended, giving birth to a circumference of ash, downed scorched trees, gray and black rubble from old buildings. The surface was littered with black leaves everywhere. But that wasn't the gut-wrenching part. No.

The acres of black leaves weren't actually leaves at all. They were bats.

Denise shuddered behind Elliot, holding to the back of his shirt for security, unable to tear her eyes away. "W-w-what happened?" she struggled to ask.

"I don't know…" Elliot walked forward, pulling his shirt out of Denise's grasp- startling both her and D.D.

"W-wait for us!" Denise and the penguin scrambled after him, too spooked to be left behind.

They walked in silence through what was no better than a graveyard; the only sound being the eerie whistling of the wind as it picked up ash around their feet. Denise frantically tried to dance around the corpses, dreading the idea of stepping on one. She was already queasy seeing the cooked, crumpled, curled up wings. The blank glassy eyes staring, reflecting nothing but the clouds in the sky… the disembodied limbs…

"I think I'm going to be sick," Denise covered her mouth, the smokey stench making her eyes water. There weren't just bats either. There were scattered pieces of owls too.

D.D. just made worried noises, occasionally clicking his beak as he looked around. He struggled to carefully walk around one of owls when-

 _Flump!_ A random body of a dead bat slipped out of a smoking tree and landed in front of both him and Denise. The two of them let out terrified screams and practically tackled Elliot to the ground, grabbing on to him.

"W-WHAT?!" Elliot exclaimed, trying to not fall over with the way he was bent with Denise on his back, her legs wrapped around his stomach and D.D. clinging to his leg.

"Something fell out of the sky!" Denise sobbed into his shirt. "I can't stand this! I hate bats!"

"Oh my God," Elliot wheezed as he slipped Denise off him. He turned around to face her, "if this bothers you so much then go back and wait with the guide! I can take it from here." He tried to kick the shuddering D.D. off his leg.

Denise immediately stopped crying, like it was some off switch. She glared up at Elliot while placing her hands on her hips. "Umm, and let you go alone? I don't think so!"

"Then will you kindly shut up?!" Elliot retorted back angrily. "We might not be alone!"

Denise snorted and rolled her eyes, "in this dump? Please. Who would hang out in a place that smells like charcoal? Besides, I bet the fire department had already investigated it all already. I just hope they will call the clean up crew and maybe give this place a makeover. Lord knows it needs it. Maybe they should build a spa here? Replant a few trees… add a fountain here and there… oooh! Maybe even a camping lodge! You can never have enough of those." Denise began to babble, trying to mask a pretty picture over the grotesque one.

Elliot was no longer listening. A silver glint had caught his eye and he leaned down to pick it up. It was a band. Elliot blew the ash off it and rubbed it with his sleeve. He squinted to read the tiny print embedded in it. His eyebrows crinkled with despair when he recognized the Hale insignia. "We found them."

"What?" Denise stopped in mid-sentence, snapping out of her little world.

"Our bats. This band comes from our conservatory." He lifted his hand to show her.

Denise frowned, growing concerned despite her aversion to the creatures. "I don't understand… what could have possibly happened to them? It was like they were all blown up."

"They were." Elliot let the band roll of his fingers and back onto the floor. He stood back up, a shadow crossing over his face. "Those bastards used our bats as bomb experiments."

"What?!" Denise shrieked, causing Elliot to flinch. "Bat bombs?! Who in the wide world would be loco enough to turn animals into suicide bombers?!"

"Apparently Chavez is," Elliot wiped the ash off his fingers onto his pants. "This only makes the situation worse. These bats have clearly been released by an aircraft with bombs attached to them. Weighed down by these discs…" Elliot nudged a shattered scorched disc with his foot, "they couldn't have flown far from where they were dropped from."

"But, how does this situation worse than it already is?" Denise asked. She noticed Elliot staring down at Melody's phone in her hands and Denise's face paled. "Oh my God! Elliot, you don't suppose-?!"

"Denise, wait…" Elliot tried.

"MELODY!" Denise cried out, turning away from Elliot, her eyes wide in a panic. "MELODY!" She ran back towards the trees.

Elliot cursed under his breath and dashed after her, forgetting D.D. who tried to follow as fast as he could waddle.

Denise searched through the tall grass and behind the bushes, tears streaming down her face. "Melody!" she called again as she pushed through the leaves and twigs. "Melody!" When Elliot tried to grab for her, she slipped away to search around the trees.

"Denise!" Elliot finally grabbed her, holding her tightly from behind. "Calm down!"

"Melody- she's… she's been thrown out of the plane too!" Denise bellowed as she tried to pull herself out of Elliot's arms. "We have to find her!"

"DENISE!" Elliot turned her around by the shoulders and gave her a firm shake. "Look at me! We don't know that. Melody could have simply lost her phone."

"In a tree?!"

"On that plane."

Denise quietened down. Her shining brown eyes searched Elliot's for the truth and it was there.

"It is far more probable that Chavez still has her. We'll send out a search party out here just in case, just to be sure. Alright?"

Denise gave a shuddering breath, another tear escaping down her cheek. She nodded- her bottom lip quivering. She whimpered and hugged Elliot tightly, pressing her face into his shirt.

Elliot stiffened for a moment but relented. Looking away, he awkwardly wrapped his hands around her back. However his jaw was tight. Elliot truly hoped that he was right. Otherwise, he would have some very bad news to deliver to Mr. and Mrs. Hale- and that would be worse than telling them that their daughter had turned into a bat.

* * *

Melody had once again found herself among the stars, standing before Nocturna. This time, the girl was not too pleased with the meeting. She shifted her eyes to the side, still feeling bitter. Even the calming atmosphere didn't do much to soften her annoyance. She clasped her hands in front of her, squeezing them together.

"Is something wrong, my child?" Nocturna asked tenderly, her moonlit eyes filled with love.

"Your stupid necklace isn't working," Melody spat angrily, not caring that she was talking to a goddess.

"The necklace works perfectly fine, Melody," Nocturna said gently, not at all insulted by Melody's rudeness. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"Then _why_?!" Melody cried, clutching the amulet in front of her with despair. "Why won't it turn me back into a human?! I am being held hostage by a bloodthirsty king of the false vampire bats and he is planning on killing my friends! I can't escape with the way I am now! How am I supposed to warn Shade and everyone?!"

The goddess smiled sadly. "It didn't grant your wish simply on the account that it was protecting you."

Melody paused, not understanding what Nocturna meant. "What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you had turned into a human then, the vampyrum colony would have been alerted. There are hundreds of them, Melody. They would have torn you apart right then and there."

"They would have _attacked_ me?" Melody couldn't believe her own ears and she gave a disbelieving short laugh. "Bats don't attack humans, not even vampyrum. Not normally. Not unless you extremely provoke them."

Nocturna breathed out deeply, looking troubled. "You are right. Normally, no bat nor any other manner of bird or beast would willingly harm a human being. It is one of the most ancient laws- to never attack a human lest they be hunted down themselves."

"Then what is the problem?" the girl asked.

"King Goth has decreed the law void in his colony. He has proclaimed war against you and your kind."

Melody shook her head and leaned it against her hand, feeling hopeless. "Then what do I do? I feel so lost…"

Nocturna floated over to Melody and wrapped a warm black wing around her shoulder. "Do not despair," she lulled as the smoothed out Melody's hair with her other hand. "I have a little trick I can show you. It will help you get in contact with your friends."

Melody perked up at the offer and she looked up at Nocturna. "You do? You will?" A bright smile erupted on her face. "Oh, please! Could you teach it to me?"

"Of course," a mischievous expression crossed Nocturna's face...something Melody did not expect from the goddess of the night. "Though, you've already done it a few times before, yourself."

Melody blinked, "done what?"

"Traveling through dreams."

Melody's eyes widened. "I can travel through dreams?" she gaped. Then she frowned and shook her head. "I've never done that before."

Nocturna giggled, "you've never seen Elliot being chased by little flying penguins while in his boxers or Shade being bigger than Chinook?"

Melody's jaw dropped. "You mean, those weren't _my_ dreams?"

"You just need a little tip on how to get a bit more awareness and control on where you jump to," Nocturna winked.

"Okay… okay…" Melody swallowed and nodded. "So, how do I do that?" She was eager to get this started.

"Close your eyes…" Nocturna whispered as she moved to stand behind Melody, her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Melody did as she was instructed.

"Now, since you are already dreaming, you can do this easily. All you need to do is imagine who you want to see. Be sure to concentrate on one person only. Joint dreams with multiple people is very tricky and can cause you a headache. So-..."

Melody didn't hear the rest of Nocturna's instruction as it seemed to fade away. Melody frowned, "so what?"

There was no answer.

"Nocturna?" Melody opened her eyes only to notice that she was no longer in the heavenly skies. She was in a familiar forest. Melody was standing in front of a lake and beyond that lake was…

"Tree Haven?" Melody grinned excitedly. It was still standing! Wait… no… no. Melody shook her head. This was just a dream. Tree Haven was burned down. But a smile still lingered on her face as she realized whose dream she was in.

A shadow flew overhead and she looked up. Her smile widened, "Shade!" she waved up to him. "Shade! Wait up!" The boy stopped in mid air, distracted from hunting a tiger moth. He looked around for the source of the voice. Melody's heart bloomed in happiness when he finally spotted her.

"Melody!" Shade yelled happily and dove down to her. She giggled and spread her wings out wide as he crashed into her- toppling them both over in the grass as they hugged each other tightly, laughing. "Oh boy, Melody! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, short stuff," Melody patted his blonde locks of hair as he laid on top of her.

"Hey!" Shade pulled away, huffing in annoyance. He stood up over her and crossed his arms. "I am not short!"

"Really?" Melody raised an eyebrow as she grinned toothily. She got up to stand, "last time I checked, you were shorter than… me?"

Shade smirked smugly as he stared _down_ at her surprised expression. "You were saying?" he teased.

Melody gaped at Shade...who was actually a head taller than she was now. The worst part of it all was that she couldn't tell if this was due to it being _his_ dream...or if he had actually grown so much. She didn't exactly have a chance to examine their height differences while trying to bite the bomb off him. "I stand corrected… maybe…" she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"So, whatcha doing here? I thought you went back home with Elliot?" Shade asked curiously.

Melody frowned. "I did...but...then we met again on the airplane."

"Airplane?" Shade tilted his head at the word, not knowing what it was.

"You know, the machine that humans fly in. Don't you remember? You, Barnabe, Chinook and Orestes were all locked up in cages with bombs strapped to you."

Shade furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before his face froze. He winced and clenched his eyes shut as memories began to flow back in. He held his head for a moment before he reopened his eyes and stared at Melody with wide disbelieving eyes. "M-Melody?"

Melody nodded, feeling a bit worried at his reaction. "Yeah?"

Shade reached for her and grabbed her hands, squeezing them as if trying to make sure she was actually there in front of him. Melody's heart panged painfully at the terrified yet relieved look he was wearing. "Melody… you're alive!"

Melody squeaked as she was suddenly crushed in a bone-shattering hug. It didn't hurt, since it was a dream...but she certainly felt it.

"We thought you got caught up in the explosion when you went to save Chinook…" Shade whispered tearfully as he clutched her, pressing his face into her hair. "You got swept away by the river…we...we… couldn't _find_ you."

Melody slowly hugged him back, closing her eyes and they held each other. "I'm okay, Shade," she whispered soothingly as he trembled. "The river did take me quite a few ways away...but Throbb saved me. He pulled me out of the river."

Shade pulled away slightly, "Throbb?" he asked with a strange look. "He saved you?"

Melody nodded, "yeah. We're friends now. He lived with me for a few months at the conservatory while I was human."

"That's...great?" Shade's tone and confusion was very evident. Melody couldn't blame him. The last time he had seen Throbb was when they were battling against him and Goth at hibernaculum.

"Are _you_ guys okay? After the...you know?" Melody inquired.

"Oh, uh- yeah," Shade affirmed after coming out of the little shock of Throbb actually saving Melody. "We're all safe...except…" he looked away nervously.

"Except?" Melody urged worriedly.

"We got separated from Orestes too," Shade admitted with a frown. "I don't know if he managed to get away from the bombs…" It was at that moment Shade finally took in their surroundings. The Canadian landscape instead of the jungle. Tree Haven still standing. "Am I… dreaming?" he asked softly, sadness lacing his voice.

"Yes," Melody answered just a softly.

Shade looked down at her, tears welling up in his eyes again. "You're...not really here."

"No, no!" Melody pressed her hands against Shade's cheeks. "No, I _am_ here." But it was too late, the dream started to fall apart around them. Everything began to blur and sway. Realizing that Shade was waking up, Melody held his face tighter. He was beginning to disappear. "Shade, listen to me! I am alive! But you are in danger! _Shade!_ "

* * *

Shade woke up with a gasp and tears streaming down his face. He breathed heavily, looking around him. Chinook and Barnabe were on both sides of him, still sound asleep. He looked up at the exit and noticed that the sun had already set.

Shade sniffed and wiped his tears away, glad that no one saw him cry. He rubbed his arms, coming back to his senses. "Melody…" he whispered as he thought back at the dream. Was she… really still alive? A quiet voice inside his heart whispered yes.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _HA! I bet you weren't expecting another chapter so soon! -laughs maniacally- Well guess what, peeps! 2018 has brought me back! I FEEL SO ALLLLIIIIIVVVEEEE!_

 _Ahem. Anywho… again. Thank you so much for your beautiful and kind reviews. It always brightens my day when I receive an email stating that I have more reviews. Also, thank you to those who have recently favorited and followed me. I hope that will not disappoint you._

 _So yeah, Melody can travel through dreams now. :P Too bad she couldn't really get her message across to Shade. Dreams are a tricky business. One wrong move and you're awake. But… at least Shade is certain that she's alive now._

 _As for Elliot, Denise and D.D. … I think they are finally realizing just how far over their heads they are in their quest._

 _What will happen next? We will have to see in the next chapter. Chow!_


	14. The Apoc-Ecliptic Vision

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** The Apoc-Ecliptic Vision

* * *

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Chinook asked Shade skeptically.

"Ugh, it was more than just a dream!" Shade insisted. "Melody is alive and is out there somewhere. We have to go find her!"

"Well, did she _tell_ you where she was?"

"..." Shade paused and clicked his claws together with hesitation. "Um, no… but…"

"Look, I get it," Chinook rested a hand on Shade's shoulder in an understanding manner. "You miss her. She's your best friend. But we are going to need more than some dream advice to go galavanting outside again."

Shade frowned, "since when do you use big words such as 'galavanting?'"

Chinook shrugged and sniffed, "Marina taught me. She's super smart, you know."

Jealousy began to seep in again. Shade scowled and crossed his wings, turning his head away. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Hey, hey… do you suppose when we get out of here, Marina will agree to be my girlfriend?"

Shade's eyes widened and he nearly fell out of his roost. "Wh-what?!"

Chinook nodded dreamily, looking up as if seeing it all play out in his head. "In my dream, she asked me out. I think it's probably a sign. Yeah, I think that I'm ready to ask her. Maybe someday, she'll even want to be my mate! Mom and dad seem to like her enough."

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Shade exclaimed. This was going too fast. How did they even get to this subject?!

The larger Silverwing looked at Shade oddly, not understanding his outburst. "No, why?"

"It's just… it's… _Marina!_ " The blonde boy threw his wings out like that explained everything.

"Yeah, and…?"

Shade sputtered and then turned to their other friend who was silent the entire time, "Barnabe!" he practically begged.

"Hmm, what?" Barnabe snapped out of whatever serious thought he was having and looked at Shade in confusion.

"What do you mean, ' _what_ '? Say something!"

"Uhhh… 'something'."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, are you okay?" Chinook asked Barnabe, spotting the dark circles around his eyes. Even if he didn't like the guy, he couldn't help feel somewhat concerned. "You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"Mmm? No, no… I slept fine." Barnabe gave a giant yawn and shook his head. "Just had a weird dream."

Shade and Chinook looked at each other and then back at Barnabe. "Yeah? Mind sharing?" Shade asked.

He shook his head, "nah… it's nothing special."

"Aw, come on. Here we are spilling out our dreams to each other, and you won't even share?" Shade whined, scrunching his mouth into a pout. "It can't be any weirder than Chinook's."

"Hey!"

Barnabe seemed to consider it with a heavy frown. The two other boys couldn't help but grow more curious to why the older Silverwing was so reluctant to speak. They leaned in closer, urging him to spill.

Barnabe noticed and he sighed, giving in. "Alright, fine. But to be honest with you, it's more than a dream. I had a vision."

"A vision?" Chinook raised a cynical eyebrow and groaned. "Oh come on! Not you too. It's bad enough that Shade can't tell the difference between reality and dream."

"That's not true!" Shade exclaimed, resenting that comment. He quickly calmed down when Barnabe gave them an icy glare. He was even more intimidating with the dark circles around his eyes. Shade cleared his throat, "ahem, umm- but really. You mean, it's like the last time you had one? About a human bringing back daytime to the bats?"

"Last time?" Chinook wondered.

"Yeah," Shade nodded. "Back when we were trying to find Hibernaculum, Barnabe had a prophetic vision. He's a seer and the prophecy came true, right?" he looked over to Barnabe with a warm smile. "Melody was that human. It's because of her that the Silverwings decided to fight against Goth and Throbb along with the owls. After that, Brutus let us see the sun whenever we want."

Chinook's jaw fell open, "really? You can see the future like that? Whoa…" He couldn't help but be impressed and looked at Barnabe with a glimmer of respect.

"Yeah, though this vision was different," Barnabe lowered his eyes and folded his hands together. "It didn't start off like usual. Normally, I find myself in a sea of stars and then see or hear the prophecy unfurl inside a pool of water. This time, I was physically present for it." He heaved a heavy breath, not wishing to continue. "It was bad, guys."

Chinook and Shade shared a glance.

"How bad?" Chinook asked.

"Very."

* * *

 **Vision**

* * *

 _Barnabe was stunned to find himself staring at a magnificent triangular structure made of blocks of stone. It was so tall that it rose above the jungle trees and practically scraped the sky. Above the pyramid, circled hundreds of black shadows with wings like crows. A blood red sun hung in the sky, tinting everything in a scarlet hue._

 _Feeling the need to get closer, Barnabe flew up to the pyramid. He watched the shadow's closely and was repulsed to see that they were large cannibal bats. At first he was tempted to fly back the other way when he saw a small figure standing on the very peak of the pyramid. His silver eyes widened when he recognized the Silverwing with long brown hair._

" _Melody!" he yelled as he rushed over to her. He landed behind her, trying to catch his breath from hurrying so much. "Melody…"_

 _The girl flinched, her attention moving away from the sky. Melody turned slowly and Barnabe's breathing hitched._

 _Her eyes were dull and tired, as if all life has been drained from them. It looked like she had lost all hope in the world. "Barnabe?" she whispered._

" _Melody, what's wrong?" the blue-haired youth slowly walked over to her, as if afraid that he would spook her. Tears began to form in Melody's eyes, causing Barnabe's heart to squeeze painfully._

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," she pleaded._

" _Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Barnabe reached out and grabbed her by the hand, wishing nothing more than to comfort her. He glanced warily at the Vampyrum who seemed to not at all notice them down below, continuing to circle overhead. What in the world were they doing? "Come on, let's get out of here." He tugged but she didn't move, her feet rooted to the spot. "Melody?"_

" _I'm sorry." Tears dripped down her furry white cheeks and Barnabe's eyes widened when it grew dark. He looked up to see that the sun was blocked by the moon, turning it completely black with red light shooting from the edges. "It's all my fault."_

 _The Vampyrum started to screech with unholy laughter. Barnabe's ears flattened down on his head, growing scared. He turned to try and talk Melody into leaving with him when his eyes fell upon her necklace. Dread filled him. It was pitch black, just like the moon above them. The stars were gone, leaving nothing but emptiness. To his horror, the amulet began to_ _ **bleed**_ _._

 _The dark blood dripped down Melody's white torso, staining it. In the light of the eclipse, it was practically black._

 _When he stepped back, his foot came in contact with something wet and warm. Barnabe cried out when he noticed that blood was seeping out of the stone cracks of the pyramid. It gradually trickled down over the sides and over the large stone steps, turning the building into something akin to a crimson fountain._

 _He could hear whispers coming from the blood. Hundreds of phantom voices meshed together in a eerie chorus. Looking down, he could see the reflection of bats mixing with his, looking back up at him._

" _Help us… oh why do we have to die?" they moaned._

 _Movement in the corner of his eye caught Barnabe's attention and he turned his head to see the last person he wanted to see; Goth standing behind Melody with his massive wings wrapped around her possessively. Goth smirked triumphantly down at Barnabe, his eyes glowing a hellish yellow instead of their natural light green. It made his insides squirm._

" _Let go of her!" Barnabe yelled. It infuriated him seeing Melody who looked so broken and depressed being held in the arms of that monster._

" _She's mine now," Goth chuckled, his voice strangely mixing with another. He rested his jaw on her shoulder. "Say goodbye to your little princess." He moved one wing away and Barnabe could see that instead of the amulet, it was a golden bomb disc that was hanging around her neck._

" _NO!" Barnabe reached out for her desperately, but it was too late. A flash of red lightning zapped down onto Melody from the eclipse, causing the disc to spark. Her body lurched back a second before the bomb went off._

 _Barnabe was flung back by the explosion, his wings covering his head. When he slowly unfolded himself, he found himself standing back where he had started, a yard away from the pyramid which was on fire. Barnabe was hyperventilating. Tears streamed down his face. "N-no…" he croaked, trying to take a step forward… only to fall to his knees. "MELODY!" he screamed._ " _No, this cannot happen!" his eyes squeezed shut. "This can't be true! There has to be a way to stop this from happening! Please! PLEASE!"_

" _Barnabe…"_

 _Barnabe gasped and looked over his shoulder to see Nocturna looking down at him sadly. Her midnight hair flowing behind her like the night. "Nocturna…" He rushed over to her and fell to her feet, bowing his head to the point of pressing his forehead against the ground. "Nocturna, please, tell me there's a way to stop this. I beg of you."_

 _Nocturna's eyes softened at seeing him sob, feeling remorse for showing the poor boy this hell. "The prophecy is already in motion."_

" _No…" Barnabe whispered, his voice cracking. His claws gripped dirt._

" _But the future's not set in stone. Fate can be altered."_

 _Hope lifted Barnabe's spirits and he dared to look up. "How?"_

" _It will not be easy," Nocturna warned. "Nor can I say how it is to be done for I do not know. No one has changed the course of destiny before."_

" _Then how do you know if it can be changed?"_

" _Because the free willpower of mortals rivals that of a god's word," Nocturna explained seriously. "Once created, a heart cannot be restrained. The soul is intangible and cannot be destroyed. The mind is forever evolving and creating. A god is an idea that can only exist when believed in. The stronger the belief, the stronger the god." Nocturna held up her glistening black wing with the white underside glowing like the moon._

 _Barnabe's eyes widened when he realized that the tips were fading._

" _Once the belief starts to die, so do we." Nocturna smiled gently at him, lowering her wing. She was not at all fazed by the fact that she was slowly disappearing. "We cannot exist without you. But you, can always create more of us. That is why my brother, Cama Zotz, hates mortals so much. He cannot stand the idea that our existence relies on those who he finds so insignificant."_

" _Cama Zotz…" Barnabe frowned. He remembered the name from when he was trapped in the cave with Shade and Goth. He thought it was just some mad fantasy that the Vampyrum prince had made up. But now that Nocturna was confirming this to him…_

" _But you can't tell me how to stop the prophecy."_

" _No." Nocturna affirmed, "Barnabe, there is something you must keep in mind. My brother is fighting to return back to the realm of the living. If the prophecy comes true, he will kill everyone. He will start the world anew in a way that he sees fit."_

 _Barnabe felt his blood run cold._

" _All I can ask is that you protect Melody."_

" _What?" Barnabe looked up at her and was dismayed to see that she was starting to leave. "Wait!"_

" _She can prevent him from returning. But if she dies, he_ _ **will**_ _return."_

" _Nocturna! Please! Wait!"_

* * *

Shade and Chinook stared at Barnabe with a horrified silence.

"Now hold on, Zotz… is _real_?" Shade shook his head, unable to grasp the idea. "And _Melody_ is the only one who can stop him from taking over? This is giving me a headache…" he emphasized the point by holding it between his hands.

"Okay, but… what does it all mean?" Chinook was confused. "The stone pyramid, the eclipse, the necklace, all that blood?" He numbered off on his fingers. "How does all of that add up to some demon bat coming back to Earth?"

"I don't know," Barnabe frowned in frustration. "All I know is that this will take place during a total solar eclipse. That and we should avoid the vampyrum at all cost, _especially_ Goth. He would want this prophecy to come true."

"I say we find Melody and Orestes and high tail it out of here." Shade said seriously. "If we have to stop this prophecy from happening, then let's just leave this jungle."

"Do you think leaving would stop it?" Barnabe asked worriedly.

"It would keep Melody safe," Shade reasoned. "If she's as heavily involved in this prophecy as you say, then let's get her away from it all!"

"I'm on board. I hate this place." Chinook agreed. "It gives me the creeps."

"How far away is the eclipse anyway?" Barnabe questioned and they all fell silent, not knowing the answer.

"Little less than three weeks."

The boys looked up at Caliban who had unexpectedly joined them in their circle.

"What is so important about the eclipse anyway?" he asked curiously. He glanced at each one of them before crossing his wings across his chest. "I hope you aren't planning any trouble."

"It's the opposite. We're trying to get away from it," Barnabe told him. "Three weeks… that should be enough time to find Melody and get back home."

Shade nodded, "yeah. And if my dream is anything to go by, she's still out there."

Chinook gave a pompous smile. "Speaking of dreams, I should probably practice proposing to Marina before we get back home. Maybe change my look a bit. What do you think?"

Shade gave him a deadpanned glare and glanced at Barnabe. The older boy gave him a mischievous smile and wink. Shade's blue eyes widened and he smirked. Putting a thoughtful claw to his jaw, Shade rubbed it while pretending to study Chinook's appearance. "Hmm, I don't know… I think your look is already changing all by itself."

Chinook blinked, not certain what that odd exchange between the two was. "What do you mean?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Shade pulled off a good chunk of blue fur out of his mane.

"I _mean_ , you could totally pull off the mole rat look but I'm not sure if Marina is into that."

The jungle was suddenly filled with a scream that impressed even the local howler monkeys.

* * *

Marina had spotted Frieda ways off from their group, hanging from a blue elderberry tree. The brightwing took a spot next to her, feeling curious about what the old silverwing was looking at. "Frieda?" she asked.

"Shh…" Frieda smiled and pointed over at the field of purple fireweed blossoms. "Look."

Marina turned her head and squinted at the field, not sure what it was that Frieda wanted to show her. Then something zipped by before she could blink. "What was that?" Marina stretched her neck out further, only to realize that there were dozens of buzzing, squeaking creatures poking their heads in the flowers. At first she thought they were giant glossy green beetles, but with amazement, she realized that they had beaks. They weren't beetles. They were birds!

"Those are hummingbirds," Frieda explained, amused by Marina's bewilderment. "Fascinating creatures, aren't they?"

"I've never seen anything like them…" Marina admitted. She stared with amazement as she tried to catch their wingbeats, but it was impossible! Their wings blurred with incredible speed. Their bodies held still in midair before darting towards another flower in less than a second.

"I am not surprised. They are shy little birds. They like to spend most of their time down in the south, where it's warm." Frieda smiled. "But some do migrate up north in the summer."

"What are they doing?"

"Drinking nectar. Hummingbirds love sweet things."

Marina quirked her mouth up into a small smile, "they are...kinda cute."

Frieda laughed quietly, "don't let them hear you say that. They are rather sensitive when not taken seriously. I wonder...if they will help us find our way to Shade."

"You think they will?" Marina asked.

"Only one way to find out," Frieda said.

Marina nodded and before Frieda could stop her, Marina flew out of the tree and towards the hummingbirds. "Hi! I'm Marina, I was wondering if-"

In an instant, the hummingbirds were gone, leaving an empty field of wildflowers.

"Wha-? Where'd they go?" Marina looked around, confused.

Frieda sighed, "like I said… they are very shy."

Marina flushed a bit in embarrassment, "oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare them off."

"Oh, it's alright." Frieda comforted the younger girl. "We'll simply find someone else who can-"

"Ouch!" Marina yelped when something sharp jabbed into her backside. She turned around only to not see anyone there and there was another offensive prick in her shoulder. "Hey!" She flew back towards Frieda, trying to get away from the bee-like stings. "Who-?" She caught only a flash of movement from her peripheral vision and the sound of buzzing wings. When she turned her head, she was suddenly face to face with a rather peeved hummingbird with a scarlet throat.

" _You-are-who_? _Disturb-us? Why?_ "

Marina was surprised by the sudden high-pitched voice. It spoke so fast that the words practically jumbled together into one. The questions were asked with very little pause in between. It's beady black eyes staring down at her with something akin to daring boldness. It never kept still, moving side to side, up and down, back and forth, cheeping with each swift movement, as if in a challenge. It was like it was living on a whole different spectrum.

Marina let out a breath of relief. She hadn't just ruined their chances of speaking to them.

"I am Frieda, leader of my colony. I apologize that we have disturbed you. We need help." the elder explained as Marina took her place beside her again.

" _Help? Help?_ " The hummingbird chirped, tilting its head. " _What-help_?"

"Members of our colony have been taken south by the humans," Marina explained, spreading out her arms. "They have been taken away in these large metal machines that fly in the sky. We lost them."

" _Humans-captured-bats?_ " The hummingbird seemed to think for a moment. " _They-gone. No-hope. Go-home._ "

Marina's jaw dropped open at the bluntness they have just received. For a moment there, Marina was sure that she had misheard the bird. "What do you mean 'go home?!'" She exclaimed, growing angry. "We can't go home! The humans have our friends!"

" _No-hope. No-hope. Gone-south. Death. Fire. Boom. Friends-gone._ "

"I'm afraid we do not understand." Frieda tried calmly before Marina made another outburst. "Can you please explain to us what you are trying to say?"

" _Humans-kill-bats. Kill-owls. Kill-birds. Kill-hummingbirds. Burn-down-trees. Burn-flowers. Death. Death. Lots-of-death. Hummingbirds-scared-we-are. Winter-home-gone. Dont-go. Danger._ "

Frieda and Marina shared a worried glance. This hummingbird definitely knew something and it wasn't good. All they understood was that the hummingbirds were frightened and that their winter home was destroyed by fire; that these humans kill bats and birds. Marina was suddenly filled with fear for Shade and the others. She never thought that these humans would be evil!

"But we can't not go!" Marina practically pleaded with the hummingbird, her voice strained with emotion. "They are my family! Please! Surely you wouldn't want your own family to be taken."

The hummingbird stilled in the air, with nothing but its wings blurring with a hum. Compassion formed on its expression. " _Lily-bad-feel. Help-Lily-shall."_

"Thank you, Lily…" Frieda said gratefully.

" _Bats-follow-Lily_. _Take-you-to-Bridge-City."_

"Bridge City?" Marina asked.

" _Rats-in-Bridge-City. Rats-know-paths. Know-secrets. Rats-help-bats."_

' _Rats?'_ Marina's thoughts went back to the time when Shade, Melody and herself were captured by the duo rat kings, Romulus and Remus. Romulus had let them free, deciding not to risk war with the owls. She wondered what had become of the two brothers. Marina was reluctant to get help from the rats, but...if it would help Shade...

"Then we must not waste any time," Frieda stated firmly. "We must leave at once!"

"I shall go gather the others," Marina quickly did just that. In mere moments, everyone was flying after the hummingbird, delighted that they finally had a lead. Lily was lightning fast, and often had to zip back to them just so the bats could keep up. Back and forth, back and forth.

"She's energetic…" Marina commented as Lily practically flew several circles around them. She yelped when Lily was suddenly in her face squeaking madly. The tiny beak was like a pine needle, nearly an inch away from poking Marina's eye.

" _Lily-a-male-is!"_ The hummingbird's feathers were ruffled in agitation. " _Not-a-_ _ **she**_ _!_ "

"Sorry!" Marina practically squealed, her eyes wide from the shock. She breathed in relief when Lily huffed and flew ahead once more. "Lily is a _boy_?" she could barely grasp the concept. The high pitched bell-like voice and the name had certainly thrown her off.

Frieda laughed, "hummingbirds tend to have flowery names, no matter what the gender. The best way to tell them apart is by color. Males are far more colorful than the females."

"Such curious birds," Ariel mused with a smile.

"Lily, can you tell us about your winter home in the south?" Frieda inquired and the hummingbird flittered back to them. "Have you seen any bats like us down there?"

" _Bats? Yes. Big-bats. Huge-bats. Nasty-big-bats._ "

"Silverwings?"

" _Not-silverwings. Vampyrum. Always-hungry. Eat-birds. Before-fire-ignored-us. Now-eat-everything."_

Marina felt herself grow pale as she felt a jab in her heart. Vampyrum. Goth and Throbb were vampyrum. If there were more down south where Shade was… if he was even still alive. NO! He was still alive! She just knew it! Shade always got through every situation, no matter what it was. He had outsmarted Goth and Throbb several times. He could handle meat-eating bats just fine!

' _You'd better be alive, Shade. Or else you'll never hear the end of it from me!'_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yeah, I know, there isn't much action going on and it is a shorter chapter. This basically feels like filler. Heck, Melody doesn't actually even appear in this chapter except in Barnabe's vision (which was a delight to write, by the way. Mwahahaha!) But really, there isn't much I can do about that. Not yet. The time has not yet come! Lol! She will appear in the next chapter, and hopefully, we can have some action happening soon. Again, thank you all for sticking with me through this story. Your comments really are inspiring and to think that I have reached 100 favorites for this story... that's incredible! Thank you!_

 _What do you think will happen? Will the prophecy come true or will it be stopped? Dun-dun-dun~_


	15. The Escape

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** The Escape

* * *

Melody was restless and it was not due to the heavy rainstorm outside. She was elated that she had managed to contact Shade through dream-skype but was frustrated that she didn't have the chance to tell him where she was. When she had woken up, she was surprised that she was alone. Itzel was nowhere to be seen and her ladies-in-waiting weren't around either. Granted, while she was inside the pyramid, it wasn't exactly necessary for her to be babysat. As long as she was inside, she had free range to go anywhere.

In other words, Melody had a choice. Either she could stay and wait for someone to come back, or she could explore and familiarize herself with her surroundings. After all, Melody had spent more time outside than inside. While her self-preservation argued against leaving the safety of Itzel's chamber alone, her logic had made a good point: _this would be a perfect opportunity to snoop around_.

Besides, it's not like anyone would harm her while she was inside, right?

Honestly, Melody wasn't sure- but she was certain of one thing. Playing safe wasn't always going to solve her problems.

Melody quietly flew out of the chamber and into the dark hallway. She kept her ears on high alert, listening for any vampyrum that might be near despite the noise of the storm outside. From what she could tell, most of the meat-eating bats were probably still asleep.

She stuck to the tunneled hallways and even then she made sure that she kept to the shadows. Melody didn't want to bring unwanted attention to herself. She made a few turns and nothing that she found was anything of interest to her aside from the Mayan artwork. There was certainly a lot of pale gray Mayan stone carvings and hieroglyphics carved into the walls. Some still had paint preserved on the drawings. Melody even stopped to admire the carvings of human skulls in the stone walls. There were rows upon rows of them just staring blindly at her with empty sockets like dead fish. But then the lightning flickered and Melody nearly had a heart attack from grim realization.

 _ **They weren't carvings…**_

"Yikes… that's not creepy at all," Melody whispered and moved on with a little more urgency as the thunder rumbled. Not even she wanted to stick around a bunch of dead people in the dark for very long. ' _Denise would love this place…'_ she thought to herself with a bit of sarcastic humor. She could just imagine her friend screaming at the top of her lungs, demanding to be led back outside like Willie from _Indiana Jones_. Melody couldn't help but let out an amused snort when she imagined Elliot as the titular character and D.D. as that one Asian kid she could not remember the name of. She would watch the hell out of that movie just for that casting.

Hearing a rustle of wings coming from ahead as well as echoing loud voices, Melody fluttered in place for a moment's panic. Whether she would be in any danger from bumping into a strange vampyrum or not, she did not entertain the possible outcomes. Instead, Melody slipped into one of the skulls' open mouth and ceased all movement.

A pair of vampyrum blindly flew past her, laughing loudly as they conversed with each other in Spanish. But then one of them stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it, Krampus?" one of the guards asked his darker companion, this time in English.

"I smell… a bat."

Melody's eyes grew round.

The other vampyrum snorted, "you don't say? What do you call us? And look at me! I must be an iguana."

Krampus growled, "don't play the fool. I am talking about a small bat. Food, amigo." He landed on the wall and crawled downwards, sniffing until he was right on top of Melody. His claws scratched into the skull that she was hiding in.

Melody's ears flattened and she laid low on her belly.

"Well? And where is this tasty little morsel?" The other guard asked skeptically.

Krampus frowned in confusion. "This scent…. Something is off. It's not a bat. It's human."

"Yeah, you're standing on one. In fact, this entire wall is built from their bones." The other guard grumbled. "Forget it. There's nothing here but your stomach's imagination. Besides, we are not supposed to eat potential prisoners."

"Spoilsport. What are we supposed to eat then? Fruit? Do I look like that loco medicine bat to you?" Krampus gave up the search and flew after his friend.

Melody peeked out of the skull, watching them until they turned the corner and their voices faded away. Letting out a relieved puff of air from her lungs, Melody slipped herself out and continued on.

Eventually she found herself in a grand, open yet empty chamber. In the very middle of the room was a grand stone table. Melody settled her feet down on it as she took in her surroundings. This had to be a very important room for it was very well taken care of. Age certainly showed as nature began to merge with the architecture. Blades of grass poked out from between the stone wedges on the floor. Green vines delicately wound around the grand stone pillars that were trimmed with red and gold paint. The pillars arched up to meet the tall ceiling before giving way to a broken ceiling that was above her. The top was covered with giant leaves, probably to keep the rain out.

"I must be in the very top room in the pyramid…" Melody marveled up at the eroded skylight while circling in place, feeling little stray droplets hitting her on the muzzle. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. What was that metallic scent?

Melody flinched and returned back to reality when she heard a rustle of wings. She looked around for the source of the sound but it was gone. They were too frequent and faint to be vampyrum wings. ' _Maybe it's a bird hiding from the storm…?'_ she could only hope that was all it was. She strained her ears for a bit longer but it was as silent as the grave. Nothing but falling rain outside.

Lightning flashed, litting the table that she was standing on. Melody took in a sharp intake of breath. There were blood stains on it. Melody was so startled that she backed away suddenly and lost her footing. She fell over the edge and cried out when hit the stone floor. "Ow!" Rubbing her head, she stared at the table with dawning realization. Instantly she knew what it was for and it was not for a pleasant dinner.

The sides of the table- no. _Altar_ \- were engraved with hieroglyphs and drawings. Melody shakily got up and wanted nothing more than to leave the room. But curiosity had her drawn towards the carved symbols. Melody tried to ignore the blood that smudged it. It was dry but she could still smell the rusty scent of it. The altar was still in use. The symbols clearly showed instructions on how to perform the bloody ritual of separating the heart from the body.

It only served to confirm Melody's suspicion that the Vampyrum believed in sacrifice just like the ancient Mayans did long ago. Goth's previous threats of ripping out her friends' hearts were no longer just colorfully exaggerated words. He had actually- and very seriously...meant it in the literal sense.

"Admiring your future resting place?"

Melody gasped and before she could turn, she was grabbed from behind and shoved roughly against the side of the stone table. Spots danced in front of her eyes before they focused on the vampyrum henchman before her. Krampus. He had scars all over and chewed up ears. He wasn't much older than Goth, even shorter perhaps… but he was just as menacing. He had dark brown fur and light brown hair. His narrowed black eyes glared at her hatefully.

"I knew I smelled a rat. Bat and human scent mingled together- it could have only been _you_."

"You can't hurt me!" Melody quickly blurted out. "As long as I'm inside these walls, you can't touch me! Goth said-"

"-don't get me started on what _His Majesty_ said." He sneered and pressed her more into the stone, halting anymore words from escaping her mouth. "What is so special about you, huh?" he demanded while Melody could only utter a small squeak. "We are all **starving** and scavenging for scraps while **you** get the royal treatment? _Where is the sense in that?!"_

"Please…let me go!" Melody tried to pull away from Krampus but his clawed fingers only dug into her arms, bruising them. "I didn't ask to be here!"

"You're nothing but a human parasite disguised as a puny bat. You must have bewitched the royal family! There is no other explanation for their outrageous behavior!" Melody's eyes grew wide in terror as he licked his teeth, wetting them. His eyes were mad with hunger. "They'll thank me for this later."

"No, please! Don't!" Melody screamed as he opened his jaws wide, getting ready to bite her head off. Why didn't she wait for Itzel to come back? Why did she think that exploring was a good idea? She should have known better! She struggled against him but she couldn't even make him budge. "NO!"

Just as he lunged down at her, someone fell onto his face, causing his jaws to snap shut. Bright blue wings wrapped around his snout, keeping his mouth closed. Krampus freaked. He began to thrash about wildly and Melody took that opportunity to get out of the way. She hid behind the altar and peeked from the side of it to see the henchman bat violently smack the bat away off his face. He snapped his jaws at the smaller bat but it kept avoiding the teeth with admirable skill. The Vampyrum took off after it into the air, chasing it about angrily. Melody's savior led him all over the room and towards a pillar. For a moment, Melody was worried that he was going to fly right into it, but then he made a sharp left turn at the very last second. The vampyrum flew face first into the pillar before falling limply to the ground, out cold.

The blue bat landed behind the vampyrum, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath he took as he stared down at the beast. Melody slowly crept out from behind the altar, only able to see the back of her savior. The lightning illuminated his figure. Her eyes gleamed in recognition of the wild blonde hair and golden mane of fur. The sky blue wings and the light blue fur! It just had to be!

"Shade?"

He turned around and Melody flinched back. No. It wasn't Shade though he looked remarkably like him...just older and a lot taller and muscular. There was a big faint scar on his stomach, in the same spot that Melody was certain was where a bomb had once been stitched into. He had a goatee on his chin like most adult males and a curious expression on his face when he looked at her. What stood out about him most of all was the silver band that was attached to his left wrist.

 _Holy crap, could it be?_

"Wait… are you… Cassiel?" Melody tried again, this time with hesitation.

The silverwing was caught off guard by her question. "How do you know my name?"

Joy began to heat up in Melody's heart and a slow smile spread across her face. "You are!" She let out a sharp breathy laugh, placing her hands over her mouth before lowering them again. "You're alive! Oh boy. Just wait till I tell Shade. He's gonna flip!"

"Shade?" Cassiel looked confused.

"Your son!" Melody practically hopped in place. "You know! The one you had with Ariel?" Her excited smile began to grow strained as he just stared blankly at her, blinking slowly as if she had just spoken in Cantonese or something. _Oh. My. God. Does he even_ _ **know**_ _?_ Well, this was one way to spill the beans. "Please tell me you know what I'm talking about because this is becoming _reeealllly_ awkward _reeeaallly_ fast."

"I have a son?" Cassiel muttered dumbly. "A son?"

Yup. Very awkward indeed.

The unconscious vampyrum groaned and Cassiel immediately straightened his back, coming back to his senses. "Right. No time to waste chatting." He strode over to Melody and took her by the wrist, "we need to go, kid."

"Go?" Melody stiffened as she remembered Goth's threat.

' _You leave. You die.'_

Her eyes traveled to the altar and felt a chill go down her spine. ' _I don't want to die.'_ For that moment, she had completely forgot that escaping was what she wanted to do in the first place. That it was why she was here in this terrible room.

"Yes. Go. Before Mr. Scarface here wakes up." Cassiel nudged his head in the vampyrum's direction. He clearly saw the hesitation in Melody because he added impatiently, "Like, now would be a good time."

She didn't move.

"Hey!" Cassiel grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, forcing Melody to jolt and stare up at him with big round frightened eyes. "I don't know how it is that you survived here this long, but I didn't save your life just so you could get yourself killed later. Do you want to live or not?" he growled.

Melody nodded wordlessly. ' _I want to live! I want to go home! I want to get out of here!'_ Goth's promise of safety was broken now that one of his goons had attacked her. She had nothing holding her back anymore. She could leave. She HAD to leave!

"Good." Cassiel gave a firm nod in return and let go of her shoulders once he was certain she was with him. "Then follow me."

They rose to the skylight, moving a leaf away. Cassiel held her back as he poked his head out first. He scanned the skies and the trees. It was practically impossible to see anything in the heavy rain which made this the perfect cover for their escape. There was no way that a Vampyrum would just be casually flying about in this weather. Making certain that no one was watching, Cassiel jerked his head to signal Melody that the coast was just as clear as it was going to get. Cautiously and soundlessly they glided from the top of the pyramid towards the dense jungle trees and they stopped. Cassiel wasn't taking any chances and was twitching his ears, listening carefully to make sure there weren't any enemies nearby.

He sniffed the air and said to her, "I can't smell anything but the rain which means they won't be able to smell us. But that also means that we can't smell them. We'll keep moving but keep an eye and ear out. We are not out of the woods yet."

All the while they were flying, Melody couldn't help but stare at Cassiel. He just looked so much like an older Shade that is was simply uncanny! She wondered if Shade was going to look exactly like him when he became a full fledged adult or if there were going to be some changes. She hoped so, otherwise this would just be weird.

When they were far away from the pyramid, the two of them began to fly smoothly without any stops. Melody felt elated. She… was free! And if luck would have it, Goth wouldn't find out that she was missing until she was long gone! She was so happy that she could barely believe that it was all so easy. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for Shade's dad. There wasn't anything easy about it.

After a long time of silent flying and the rain weakened to a drizzle, Cassiel finally stopped for a rest. He landed on a branch and folded his wings around his body before turning his curious gaze towards Melody. She landed a few feet away from him staring up at him with about the same amount of interest. The gentle raindrops echoed around them and the canopy of leaves shielded the two. Both bats were completely drenched, their fur and hair hanging limply.

Neither of them spoke until Melody broke the silence. "What were you doing back there?"

"Hmm?" Cassiel's eyebrows rose at the question.

"You know, at the pyramid. Why were you there?"

"Probably for the same reason you were there," Cassiel leaned back against the tree, water dripping off his beard. "I was captured and imprisoned. I managed to trick the guard a few nights back and was going to make my escape when I noticed you were there too." Cassiel studied Melody with a tilt of his head as if he couldn't figure her out. "I wanted to rescue you as well but you were very heavily guarded. There was always someone with you so I couldn't get close. I thought they would put you in the dungeon as they did me." He frowned, "then I heard rumors that you saved someone from the royal Vampyrum family. Is that true?"

Melody shrugged, "Not really. My story of heroism has been greatly over exaggerated. Not that I'm complaining; it kept me from being eaten on the first day."

"Sounds like you were extremely lucky."

"I guess."

Another silence fell over them and Melody sat down on the branch. Cassiel just kept staring at her like he wanted to say something. His jaw kept on clenching and unclenching and his eyebrows furrowed. Melody sighed and raised her own eyebrow at him in an obvious ' _what?_ '

That seemed to be all he needed because instantly Cassiel was crouched beside her, practically in her face. "Am I really a father?!" he exclaimed with unsuppressed excitement.

"Uhh…" Melody leaned back. She did not expect him to make such a sudden shift from serious to practically bouncing with glee.

"I have a son?!" A grin practically split the silverwing's face in two and his bright blue eyes gleamed with youthful exuberance. "What did you say his name was? Shane? Why didn't Ariel tell me that she was expecting!?" He abruptly stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Then again, she _did_ say that there was something important she wanted to talk to me about before I left that night. **Urgghhh**! I can't believe it! To think that chickenwing Plato was all up in my face about how HE was going to be a father when I was going to be one too! _Oooh_ , wait till I gloat in _his_ face!"

Melody 'eeped' when Cassiel leaned over her. "What is he like? He's your age, right? Does he look like me or Ariel? I bet he's a big and strong boy like his dad! Hahahaha!" He gave Melody a sound wet smack on the back as he laughed loudly.

Melody coughed, the air forced out of her lungs from that rather painful slap. "Shade...not Shane…" she rasped while rubbing her poor offended back.

"Shade," Cassiel tested the name on his tongue and beamed as if he did not just almost knock Melody off the tree. "Good name. I like it."

"Heh…" Melody gave a weary smile and scooted away from Cassiel just in case he tried to suffocate her in a hug next. He was more lively and touchy-feely than she had expected. She couldn't blame him, he _had_ just found out that he was a father so his excitement was understandable. "He looks a lot like you, actually. For a moment there, I mistook you for him."

"Really?" Cassiel gave her a sly smirk. "Tell me, are you and my son...together?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Melody practically croaked. She waved her hands about frantically as if physically trying to chase the idea away. "What?! NO! No-no-no-no! We're just best friends. Entirely platonic. No romance involved. Besides, I think he's into someone else." _Like Marina for instance… phew!_

"Huh," Cassiel looked rather disappointed but he shrugged it off. The curiosity was still burning brightly in his eyes. "Well, Miss ' **best-friend** -of-Shade-whom-I-still-don't-know-the-name-of,' what is Shade like? Is he a troublemaker just like his old man? How is he?" a hint of sadness and longing entered his voice despite his smile, "how is Ariel?"

"They are both alright, I think." Melody said slowly.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging," Cassiel urged her with a gentle nudge of the shoulder. "I haven't seen my family over a year. I want to know what my boy has been up to." he grinned.

And so she indulged him. Melody told him about how she met Shade and everything that followed after. Cassiel listened with great attention. His eyes widened with disbelief when she told him about how they both saw the sun; truly who would expect their own kid to break the most valued law? His surprise turned into anger when Melody told him that Tree Haven was no longer standing.

"Those damn owls…" he hissed darkly as his hackles rose. "If only the males and I had been there, we would have plucked them clean! If I ever get back home-"

"Oh, no. It's all good with the owls now," Melody blurted.

Cassiel gave her an incredulous look. "It's...all good with the owls? How is it all _good_ with the _owls,_ kid? You two had broken the law and the tree where all of us were born is gone!"

"Let me finish, will you?" Melody snapped, her temper flaring up a bit. The stress of the past few days were still weighing down on her. "I only just began telling you the story and already you are messing it up. Yes, it sucks that all of that has happened, but then _other_ things happened which led to another chain of events."

"I don't think that I like the sound of that," Cassiel grumbled unhappily. "I think I need to sit down," and he did. He gave a heavy sigh and after a moment's pause said, "alright, kid. I'm listening."

"My name is Melody."

His lips quirked up at the edges a bit. "So you _do_ have a name."

Melody ignored his comment and continued her tale about their separation from the colony and their journey with Marina. When she got to the point where Goth and Throbb showed up, Cassiel stiffened. He didn't say anything to interrupt, but the tensing of his shoulders showed that he wanted to. His expression grew darker as she told him about their constant efforts to shake the brothers off and by the time she got to hibernaculum, Cassiel was still as stone. His eyes just stared off into nothing. An occasional flicker of pride over his son's actions appeared and sometimes his eyes narrowed with displeasure, particularly at Bathsheba's betrayal.

"Never liked that old bat…" he muttered.

"She was nothing more than a bitter hag," Melody agreed readily. "I don't know what happened to her afterwards, but I hope that she was at least banished."

When Melody told him about the silverwings joining forces with the owls to fight against Goth, Throbb and the wolves, Cassiel listened with wonder and he even cracked an excited smile. His claws flexed at his sides as if itching to be there in the story, fighting along with his fellow males. With his son. Finally it ended with Melody saving Shade from the icy depths of the river.

"Because the silverwings finally picked a side, General Brutus took down the law and now you are all free to be out during daylight hours whenever you wish."

"That's...good." Cassiel murmured as he stared off at the distance wistfully. "That's very good." He turned back to Melody with a very warm smile, his eyes crinkled happily, "I wish you didn't have to experience all of that, but I am so proud. Of all of you. Well done. _Well done_." He ruffled Melody's hair playfully.

Melody laughed and pushed Cassiel's hand away, her hair sticking up in every direction. "You should save those words for Shade. He's the true hero."

"I give credit where credit is due, little lady. You have saved my son's life and for that, I am forever in your debt."

Her smile slipped, "no. Please don't. You have done enough for me. I don't need anymore favors from you or anybody else. Shade is my friend and we look out for each other, it's only natural."

Cassiel chuckled, "alright. Fair enough."

A comfortable silence spread between the two as they just sat there, staring up at the stars now that the clouds had parted. The breeze felt so nice. Melody smiled and closed her eyes as she let it play with her hair. This was so much better than winter up in the north. Sure, during the day it got pretty hot, but during the night… it was heavenly. "Just wait when we catch up to Shade. The look on his face when he finds out that you are here… I can practically see it now. He'd be all, _whhaaaattt?_ " she giggled.

"What?" Cassiel jerked and stared at Melody. "He's... _here? In the jungle?_ " his voice was hoarse with dread.

 _Oh shoot_. "Did I forget to mention that?" Melody silently cursed as she realized that she had. She didn't even think that she needed to tell him. She had just assumed that Cassiel had managed to put two and two together on his own. Golly, she needed to stop making assumptions. "Yeah, he's here. We and hundreds and other bats were sort of kidnapped and stranded down here."

"No…" Cassiel moaned and got up. "No…"

"Cassiel?"

" _No, no, no, no, no, no…_ " The older bat slid his palm down his face, distress practically radiating out of him in waves. " _Why_? Why is he here? Why are _you_ here? This place… this place is a breeding ground for **monsters** and **death**. Neither of you should be here. What about Ariel?" He turned back to her, his eyes pleading. "Is she here too? Tell me she's not."

"I…" Melody paused. "I don't know. I didn't see her." She couldn't lie to him.

Cassiel gave a frustrated sigh and he shook his head. He took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and shook his head again. "We need to find him and get you both home. You might have survived this Goth fellow up until this point, but we are in his terf now. There will be no winter to slow him down."

"Yeah…" Melody agreed unhappily.

Cassiel shook himself off, letting a spray of water fly out of his fur. "Alright then. No time like the present. I know of a safe place where we can recuperate before our rescue mission."

"What place?"

"Statue Haven, our sanctuary. It's a good ways away but luckily, no one knows about it, not even the Vampyrum. Most bats who survive being dumped into the jungle take shelter there. Chances are that Shade will be there."

Melody felt light on her feet again and she beamed, "then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She joyfully flapped her wings until she was airborne and began to fly off.

Cassiel laughed and followed after her, "how about I lead?" he called. "I actually know where it is."

* * *

Goth was tearing his teeth into his rabbit while Itzel and Throbb shared their nighttime breakfast. He ignored them as he ripped the flesh clean off the bones, blood staining his muzzle. His thoughts were trained on the upcoming eclipse and he was impatiently itching to lead another raid into the forest to capture more sacrifices. They only brought back a couple stray fruit-eating bats but it was hardly enough. They needed more hearts.

"My king…"

Goth snarled and lifted his head to the intruder. He hated being interrupted when he was eating. After such a struggle of keeping himself from starving to death up in the north, every second of meat was a second he did not want to waste, especially when his jungle was in turmoil.

Throbb and Itzel also looked up from their macaw, though less aggressively than Goth. Instead, they were merely curious.

It was Krampus and he winced from the glower he received from Goth. Despite his high and mighty talk against his new king, the soldier couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear when caught in the eyes of the greater predator.

"What do you want?" Goth demanded in a low voice.

"I'm afraid I bring you bad news," Krampus lowered his head, unable to bring himself to look at His Majesty's reaction.

Goth scoffed, "why am I not surprised? Everytime you fools come flying to me, it's always bad news. What is it _this time_?"

"It's the human bat girl, my lord." Krampus's voice became weak. "She's...she's… escaped."

A heavy silence weighed down on all of them. Throbb and Itzel shared frantic looks before turning their eyes to Goth.

The Vampyrum King slowly got to his feet, his face stoic and cold and his meal completely forgotten. " _What?_ " he hissed. Rage swam in his green eyes and they were focused entirely on Krampus.

Krampus gulped and took a step back as he heard a growl rise up in Goth's throat. "I found her snooping around the sacrificial chamber and tried to stop her from escaping," he lied. "But she had help and they got away. They must have taken advantage of the storm." Every moment he talked, Goth's growl grew louder and louder, until his fangs were completely bared. Krampus shrank back as Goth loomed towards him, his shadow completely covering the guard. "She used her witchcraft, sire! I had no control over the situation!"

"So…" Goth breathed menacingly down at his servant. "A little girl managed to outsmart a high standing royal guard. Was it really her wiles that overwhelmed you or just your stupidity?"

"Her wiles, sir. Please! Have merc- _AHHHHH!_ "

Goth attacked Krampus and dug his teeth into the bat. Krampus struggled against him but it was clear who was the stronger Vampyrum. They rolled on the ground, snapping their fangs at each other. Krampus's eyes were wide in fear as he struggled to get away. But Goth kept after him, not letting him go far. Finally, Goth swiped his claw and struck Krampus in the jaw. The soldier fell to the ground and rolled over to his side, unable to continue and covered with deep scratches and bites.

Goth's chest heaved deeply as he glared hatefully at Krampus. Hearing the rackus, several soldiers appeared and looked at their King and the fallen soldier with fearful confusion. "Take him to the dungeons!" Goth spat angrily. "He shall be one of the sacrifices for Zotz during the eclipse."

Krampus's eyes bulged and he screamed when the soldiers grabbed him. "No! NO! Please King Goth! It wasn't my fault! _**IT WASN'T MY FAULT**_!" He was dragged away howling.

"Goth?" Itzel carefully made her way to her seething younger twin. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. "Perhaps if you take a moment to consider-"

" _No!_ " Goth whirled around, his eyes blazing. "He has dug his grave, so now he shall lie in it. As for that little minx you have befriended, hermana- she has broken our agreement. I will find her and when I do, she will be the first one to lay on that stone!" he promised.

"Please, Goth!" Throbb begged, coming up to stand next to his wife. "You are not thinking straight."

"Oh no, Throbb," Goth smirked despite his fury. "I have enough clarity to see that I should have killed her the moment you brought her here. So whatever happens henceforth, you can thank yourself for that." He spread open his wings and the two backed away as he took into the air, determined to carry out his threat. Yes, he wanted Melody to attempt an escape but he had never imagined that she would _succeed._

If he was to believe what that insufferable guard told him, then she wasn't alone in her escape. But Goth didn't care how she managed it. He cared that she **did** manage it. After all of the grief that humankind had put him through, he _finally_ had complete control over one of their lives. Melody was his trophy and how wonderful it felt knowing that her human life was in his hands.

 _And she slipped right through his claws._

' _I should have kept a closer eye on her myself,'_ Goth thought to himself spitefully. ' _I should have known that she would play one of her tricks.'_ He flew into the chamber that Krampus had mentioned where he had seen Melody last. True enough, he could smell the trace of her sweet aroma and it wasn't just Melody's. He could smell another northern bat who's scent reminded him of a certain runt.

Goth's lips curled into a savage growl. So… she did have help. He traced their scent up to the skylight and climbed up to the top of the pyramid. His reddish brown hair billowed in the wind as he took in a deep breath through the nose. The rain had practically washed all trace of them, but… not entirely. It was faint, so very faint, but Melody's scent was so distinct and familiar to him that it did not take too long for him to catch wind of it. His head slowly turned in the direction he knew she had gone and he smirked.

"You can fly but you can't hide from me, senorita."

* * *

Phoenix grinned in satisfaction as she watched Goth fly away from her branch. Perhaps she had nothing to worry about. From the looks of things, the situation seemed to be on the correct path of correcting itself without needing her to raise a claw. The undead she-demon decided to lay low and watch the events unfurl themselves.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Chapter 15, for real this time. xD To think some of you actually fell for the April Fools joke that one time. I couldn't resist! It was mean, yeah, but I'm not a nice person (LIES). The reason this chapter took so long … no. You know what? I'm not even gonna bother explaining. Things happen and you still get a new chapter. :) The whole purpose is for me to make good quality work and if it takes a while to get a chapter done, then so be it._

 _In another news. I have a new_ _ **Gone Batty Contest**_ _up and running on my Deviantart group 'Nocturnal-Starwings.' If you are interested in entering, then check it out! There are some nifty prizes that I am giving out to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd place winners. :) Deadline is September 1._


	16. Secret Pursuit

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** Secret Pursuit

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Elliot asked from across the table while stirring his black coffee needlessly with his spoon.

"Mmhmm…" the young woman nodded while her own spoon was stuffed in her mouth. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying over Melody. She had just finished her banana split ice cream and was now reaching for the steaming cinnamon roll and her own glass of cappuccino. She sniffed and plucked the spoon out of her mouth before taking the mini sugar bags and dumping them one by one into her drink.

Elliot winced. She did _not_ need that much sugar in her system. He wasn't one to take notes on one's eating habits (that was D.D.'s job) but even _he_ had to step in somewhere. "Err… don't you have to keep a watch on your diet? Didn't you say that you are a professional dancer?"

Denise looked absolutely scandalized by his words and Elliot gulped when tears began to well up again. "Are you calling me fat?" she squeaked, her spoon clattering onto the table.

"NO! No…" Elliot insisted, not wanting another repeat of the waterworks. He had _just_ gotten her to stop. It was embarrassing enough when the manager of _Le Petite Cafe_ had to ask them to eat outside out on the veranda. The only others who were outside too were large families with super noisy kids. "I did not say that."

"But you were thinking it…" Denise whined, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Elliot inwardly groaned and subsequently kicked D.D. who was rolling around laughing beneath the table. "So you are a psychic now, huh? I am not thinking that you are fat. I _am_ thinking that you are on a clear path to Diabetesville however."

"Oh," Denise lowered her eyes and tried to wipe her tears away.

"Here," Elliot handed her one of the napkins that was on their table and she gratefully took it and blew her nose.

Denise gave another sniff before crumpling the napkin and plopping it into the empty ice cream bowl. "I'm sorry. I think Aunt Flo is coming to visit, which is why I'm being a bit... _bleh_."

"Aunt who?" Elliot frowned in confusion. He heard a thunk and he looked under the table to see D.D. face planted into the floor shaking with what had to be uncontrollable laughter. What was wrong with that penguin?

"I mean my period."

"Wha-?!"

 **BAM!**

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Elliot clutched his head after having accidentally hitting it up on the table after rising up too suddenly. "Son of a- _Mmmmppppphhhh!_ "

Denise stood up frantically, leaning over the table. "Are you okay?!"

"Why would you _tell_ me that?! I'm a man, for Christ's sake!"

Denise frowned and sat back down with a small huff while crossing her legs. "Well, normally I'd tell Melody, but she isn't here. Besides, we're both adults here. I think we can take the news with a bit more civility. Whether I tell you or not is not going to change the course of events that my gorgeous body is going through. Being a scientist and all, I would have thought that you would have _wanted_ to know the logic behind my madness." She took a big bite out of her cinnamon roll.

"There _is no_ logic behind your madness," Elliot glared at her from beneath his dark bangs after finishing rubbing the newly forming bump on his head. "I can testify for that."

A bright smile formed on Denise's face, "fair point!" She giggled and took a sip of her drink.

Elliot sighed and reclined back in his chair. She _had_ to be on her period. No normal human being could go back and forth in their mood swings as violently as she did. Well, at least she seemed to be doing better now. He'd rather deal with a perky Denise than a sobbing mess.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Elliot opened his eyes while Denise watched him with anticipation. Her question was spoken cheerfully enough, but her quick chewing and heavy swallowing hinted that it was anything but a casual question. She was nervous and unsure.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. With Melody's broken phone in their possession, they had no idea where she was. "I suggest we take this matter to the authorities. This is turning into a predicament that we cannot handle."

Denise did not look at all happy with that answer. Her lips pursed into a pout and she turned away uncomfortably. "Do we _have_ to bring the authorities into this?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. She had mentioned something along the lines of not having a good history with the Belizean law. "Why shouldn't we? This is not a game that two normal denizens can play."

"Strictly speaking, you are not a denizen," Denise pointed out with her spoon before taking another sip of her drink. "Nor are we normal. _Normal_ is merely a setting on a washing machine. I mean, take you for example: you are a humanity-hating kooky scientist who managed to create the very first sentient robot, a feat that no one else has managed to accomplish. A _normal_ person would have sold it to some gung-ho institute, gotten a nobel prize and lived the rest of his life comfortably as a retired rich man. Seriously, there is probably a cartoon out there about you somewhere."

"The world is not ready for D.D.," Elliot stated rather defensively as the robot crawled up onto his lap and began to bounce in it like a baby.

Denise set her cup down and looked Elliot directly in the eyes, her unusual seriousness impressing him somewhat. "We haven't exhausted all our options yet. What I'm saying is, let's give this one more shot."

"What do you propose we do then?" he challenged.

"You mentioned this guy's name. Chavez was it? What kind of person is he? Do you have any information on him?"

"Nothing that would help. He has an unhealthy obsession with explosives and using bats as their carriers."

"You're right, that isn't helpful." Denise agreed before finishing her cinnamon roll. She chewed with her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's. "Wha' duh he wook wike?"

"Like the rest of the male hispanic population. He has curly short black hair and wears glasses. Is middle aged…"

Denise nodded and swallowed her food down. "So, something like that guy?"

"Like what guy?" Elliot frowned. Someone bumped into him as they scooted a chair out from the table behind him.

"Lo siento," the man apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Elliot waved him off without turning around.

"Like the one who just sat behind you," Denise elaborated in example.

Curious, Elliot turned in his seat to see two men settling down at a table next to them. One of them was Chavez. Elliot couldn't spin back fast enough. His hands clutched the sides of his own chair until his knuckles turned white from the strain. Elliot's face turned ashen and sweat began to pool in his palms.

Denise noticed Elliot's reaction and tilted her head in worry. "You okay? Do you need to use the restroom?"

Elliot shook his head and made a slicing motion with his hand to tell her to 'shut it.'

Denise did not get the memo. Instead she looked annoyed, "you don't have to be such a baby. If you gotta go then you gotta go. I'm not gonna judge."

There was a sound of tipping glass and an array of hushed curses behind Elliot. "Un momento," Chavez's voice muttered to his companion. Elliot flinched when he heard the screeching of a chair and felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, is it alright if I borrow a napkin?"

Without saying anything, Elliot grabbed the napkin holder and held it out over his shoulder, not daring to turn around.

"Thank you." The napkin holder grew lighter and Elliot pulled it back and placed it back onto his table. He waited for Chavez to scoot his chair back to his table but it didn't happen. "Say, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"No, sorry."

"Are you sure? Because I have this nagging feeling that we've met. Have I threatened you before?" Chavez laughed at his own joke. Though in all honesty, it might have not been one.

"You must be mistaken," Elliot's body practically became rigid as a cardboard cut out. "I haven't been in this country for very long." He could feel the man's eyes, narrowed in suspicion, bearing into his head and he rubbed it to try and relieve himself of it. He grabbed Denise by the hand and held D.D. in his other arm. "We're going to be late for the tour, let's go."

"Eh? Tour?" Denise whined when he dragged her out of her seat, "but I wanted another parfait~!"

Elliot didn't stop until they turn the corner and then and only then did he let go of her hand. He leaned against the wall with two hands spread in front, pressed against it. His head hung between his arms and his breathing was labored.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Denise poked him in the back with concern. "You like- totally freaked out back there. I don't remember us booking a tour. Do you know that guy?"

"That… was Chavez."

"What?!" Denise peeked over the corner and watched as the man drank his coffee while chatting with the other man. "No flipping way. Dang, that is one heck of a coinkydink. So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah, plan. We now have the man in our sights. What is the next step?"

Elliot straightened up and leaned his back against the wall and rubbed his face with his hands, messing up his glasses. "Erm… I don't know. Wait and see, I guess?"

"Alright. We wait until he makes his next move. Gotcha." Denise nodded with an excited little smile on her face and she continued to spy on Chavez.

* * *

" _Here-we-are!"_ Lily chirped excitedly as they flew over an impressive metal bridge that arched over the river. The river flowed silently right split through the middle of the human city, the sounds of honking cars carried over from the distant shore. " _Bridge-City!"_

"This is incredible…" Marina murmured as they began to fly downwards to the bridge. The wire that linked to the it was lit up with an array of white lights.

Frieda chuckled. "My dear, you have seen nothing yet."

Marina looked up at Frieda with wide eyes, "you have been here before?"

"All bats have been at Bridge City at some point in their lives." Frieda's eyes became distant as if she was remembering something wonderful from long ago. "Though I admit, I did not expect to live to see it again."

"Ah, Bridge City," Ariel sighed fondly. "This is where Cassiel proposed to me."

"No way!" Marina gasped at the news.

"It's a very popular spot for bats to choose their mates." Ariel gave Marina a teasing smile, "it's a shame Shade isn't here. I'm sure he would have loved to share this view with you."

Marina blushed and quickly looked away from Ariel, a small pout on her mouth. She had heard stories of Bridge City. It was a place where bats of all kinds collected from all over the continent before migrating further to their destinations. It was a melting pot of sorts. Her parents had been here before and had told her of all the stories that they have heard from other bats. Marina frowned and quickly shook her head, trying to rid the memories of her parents. They had abandoned her. She had no need of them anymore. ' _I have a new family…_ ' she thought resolutely.

When the moon rose out of the clouds and shone down on the bridge, it suddenly came to life. Millions of colorful wings of all shapes and sizes fluttered out from beneath the bridge and took to the skies, circling around the newcomers. Their wingbeats turned into a welcoming musical rhythm. Even Lily began to hum along and dance in the air to the beat. Frieda and Ariel smiled at the awe in Marina's face.

" _Everyone's invited, this is how we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give."_ Frieda sang as she flew next to Marina.

" _All we have we share._ " Marina turned her head to look at Ariel, who joined in the tune, " _And all of us we care, so come on!_ " They both grabbed Marina by a wing and they dove into the cloud of colorful bats who all burst into harmony.

" _Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. This is our festival you know and best of all, we're here to share it all."_

Flowers began to fall down upon them. One bat dropped a flower garland necklace over Marina's head in welcome. The brightwing gave it a good sniff and she sighed happily at the sweet smell. Lily zipped around the falling petals hyperly, overjoyed by all the flowers.

Mercury practically swam in the air, doing a backstroke with his wings. " _There's a bond between us nobody can explain._ " He noticed one graywing and a wide smile spread across his face as it flew towards him while waving happily. " _It's a celebration of life and seeing friends again!_ " He high fived the graywing, clearly knowing the other bat. Marina watched with fascination as her group of silverwings cheerfully reunited with bats of other types. A warm fuzzy feeling welt up in her heart. Seeing so many different bats in harmony together made her feel so much at home. Like she belonged. Like she wasn't the odd bat out. " _I'd be there for you. I know you'd be there for me too, so come on!_ "

" _Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our sisterly time. We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. This is our festival you know and best of all, we're here to share it all."_

Frieda landed on the top of one of the bridge's wires, her hair blowing in the wind in the silvery light of the moon and she closed her eyes, " _remembering loved ones departed. Someone dear to your heart._ "

Ariel flew over the couples hanging from the lower wires, snuggling close to each other with love in their eyes. Ariel admired their sweet moments, longing to be reunited with her own mate and son. " _Finding love and planning a future. Telling stories and laughing with friends. Precious moments you'll never forget._ "

Marina circled in place, barely able to take this all in. " _This has to be… the most beautiful…_ " she sang breathlessly, " _the most peaceful place I've ever been to. It's nothing like I've ever seen before._ " The so called 'paradise' back where they were cooped up with the brain-washed bats, and Scirocco's colony were nothing compared to this. No matter how she outwardly denied it, she desperately wished that she could share this with Shade. Marina knew that he would love this.

" _When I think of how far I've come. I can't believe it yet I see it._ " She looked up at Ariel and Frieda who were looking down at her with warm smiles. Marina smiled back, her eyes becoming wet with emotion. They had accepted her into their colony without judgement. Without scorn. It was more than what Marina could have ever hoped for. " _In them I see family. I see the way we used to be!_ " Without hesitation, she flew to them and they all joined in with the cloud of bats of all species.

" _Come on!"_

" _Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our brotherly time. We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making. There's nothing we won't do. Welcome to our family time. Welcome to our happy to be time. This is our festival you know and best of all, we're here to share it all."_

After the welcoming party, a tired Marina roosted beneath the bridge with Ariel. Despite her eyes drooping from flying all day, she couldn't help but feel jittery. "Just imagine it, if we had all of these bats on our side. We would be able to rescue Shade, Barnabe and Orestes without a hitch! There are so many of us. I bet we could even take those nasty humans in white coats if we put our mind to it."

"Hush now," Ariel smiled, soothingly running her clawed fingers through the brightwing's long blonde hair. "We've all had an exciting day. Take this time to rest. Even an army of bats needs some time to recuperate."

"Mmm…" Marina nodded sleepily. She noted that Lily had taken cover in the shrubbery down below by the shore. Birds were daytime creatures so she was surprised that the hummingbird managed to stay up this late with them. There was one person that she could not find though. "Where is Frieda?"

"She's over there with Mercury and the other elders," Ariel nodded over to the edge of the bridge.

Marina looked and was satisfied to see their leader was still around. But before she looked away, Marina noticed something was off. Focusing harder, she realized that there was indeed something very wrong. Frieda looked like she was having a hard time breathing and her face was contorted in pain. Her hands clutched at her heart as if unable to keep it under control. Mercury rubbed Frieda's back, trying to calm her down. The elders muttered to each other with concern. Marina gasped and was about to fly over to her when Ariel blocked her with a wing.

"Leave her to Mercury and the elders," Ariel's voice was melancholy. In her eyes, it was visible that she knew exactly what was happening. "They are the best help she can recieve right now."

"But what is the matter with her?" Marina stressed worriedly. Her eyes kept darting back to Frieda. "She was fine just a moment ago."

Ariel sighed heavily and lowered her eyes. "Frieda is… very old."

Marina's throat tightened.

"She has lived longer than any silverwing in our colony, even practically reaching sixteen years. I'm afraid this will be her final journey."

Marina's face scrunched up at those words. "Then why is she flying with us?! She should have stayed home instead of risking her life on a rescue mission!"

Ariel gave a sad smile, "that's who Frieda is. She once sacrificed Tree Haven just to rescue Shade and Melody from Brutus. Frieda will not abandon anyone from her colony. Especially not a child."

Marina clasped her hands together and clenched her jaw. She glanced over to Frieda again. The elder seemed to be over her attack and was now leaning against Mercury, her eyes closed and breathing evenly. Marina frowned. She admired Frieda more than any bat that she had met. She was like her. Banded and different. Yet Frieda had been made the leader and was widely respected by so many bats. Seeing the elder in such a frail state was practically… unbelievable.

"Now, get some sleep," Ariel murmured, giving Marina a comforting kiss on the forehead. "Things will look brighter in the morning."

Marina wanted to object. She wanted to go over to Frieda and make sure that she was alright. But sleep quickly overcame the brightwing and her heavy eyelids shut. Marina fell into sleep's realm before she could utter another word.

* * *

They had been hiding behind the building about an hour until finally, Denise announced, "oh, looks like they are about to leave."

"What?" Elliot stood up from where he was sitting on the ground and looked over Denise's head. True enough. Chavez was getting up from his chair and shook hands with the man he was talking to. He said a few words, laughed and waved as he walked over to his parked vehicle.

Elliot bit at his thumb with a furrowed brow. He had not thought this far ahead. How were they supposed to follow after him without a mode of transportation themselves? They were too far away for him to even note down the licence plate number...oh wait...no. That wouldn't matter anyway. There was no licence plate. When he was about to voice his disappointment to Denise, he noticed that she was no longer standing next to him.

"Denise?" he looked around. Elliot felt D.D. pull at his pants and he looked down. The penguin pointed his flipper to across the street and Elliot's jaw dropped.

Denise was paying off a man with a dirt bike with a huge sum of cash. The man seemed to be very pleased and parted with his motorcycle with a giant smile on his face. Denise beamed back at him and blew the man a kiss. Elliot quickly looked over to Chavez and noticed that the man had just sat in his van and was turning on the engine. Not wasting another moment, Elliot grabbed D.D. and rushed across the streetwalk, which luckily for him...was void of any cars at the moment.

"What are you doing?" Elliot stressed from between his teeth. Denise threw a helmet at him, which Elliot fumbled with for a second before he gained his grip on it.

"What does it look like?" she smiled back at him as she got into the driver's seat and turned the key. The dirt bike roared to life. "I'm getting us a ride. Hop on!"

Elliot stared at the motor vehicle with suspicion. "You know how to ride this thing?"

She laughed. "Hell yeah. I've been riding these things since I was thirteen! Not that I have a licence or anything…"

Elliot sat behind Denise while D.D. had made himself comfortable in Elliot's backpack. Elliot offered the one helmet back to her, "I was afraid of that. Put it on."

"Don't need it." Denise pushed it back to him. "This gorgeous hair of mine doesn't do hats or helmets- HEY!"

Elliot had secured the helmet over her head. "It does now. Now let's go. He's leaving."

Denise muttered something, but he didn't hear it as she warmed the motorcycle up. When they began to move, Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around Denise's waist. He sincerely hoped that she knew how to drive this thing correctly.

Thankfully, it appeared that Denise did know what she was doing. She followed Chavez's van with ease, overtaking the traffic with such speed that their surroundings was nothing but a blur of lights. Elliot looked down at Denise and he could see through her helmet lense that her eyes were fiercely directed ahead with concentration. Elliot felt the pit of his stomach make a funny flip and his hands tightened on Denise in attempt to calm it. The young man frowned in confusion at the strange sensation. Did he just admire her?

He was so caught up in his unusual thoughts that he didn't even notice the constant annoying noise D.D. was making behind him.

" _Vrrrroooooooooommm! Vrrrrrooooooooom!"_

They turned the corner after the dark blue van, barely making it through the yellow light. Denise smoothly went from lane to lane, passing the cars that were in their way. They were catching up with Chavez.

"Careful! We don't want him to take notice that he's being followed," Elliot warned her.

Denise quickly gave him a thumbs up with her left hand before gripping the hand rails tightly again. She kept a reasonable distance away from the van, making sure to keep several cars ahead of them. But then Chavez turned onto a dirt road, away from the traffic.

' _That's going to make stealth more of a challenge…'_ Elliot thought worriedly.

But Denise wasn't worried. "Hold on!" she said loudly and made the bike speed up.

Elliot cursed at the sudden jolt and pressed tightly against Denise as the motor roared. Instead of using the dirt road, they climbed onto a grassy hill and into the midst of jungle trees. Elliot grit his teeth tightly together, afraid that he might bite his tongue off if he didn't. Once again, Denise proved that she was certainly a daredevil...and possibly a little bit of an adrenaline junkie. There was no path where they were driving so the bumpiness was high on the scales. Elliot was certain that they would crash into a tree or a bush and die. But Denise carefully avoided all obstacles that were in their way. She was way too used to this sort of thing. Elliot looked down at the bottom of the hill and he could see Chavez's van driving below. Eventually, the van turned towards a large building, surrounded by trees.

"There!" Elliot pointed.

Denise nodded and they turned. They rolled down the hill and out of the jungle and back down onto the dirt road. They slowed down until they were parked on the opposite end of the building. Denise popped the helmet off of her head and she let out a deep breath. Her hair was more frizzy than usual and her cheeks were flushed. "Phew! It's hot in that thing. Next time, you're wearing the helmet."

"Hopefully, there won't have to be a next time," Elliot grumbled as he got off the dirt bike and rubbed his butt. It was throbbing from the rough riding.

"Really?" Denise grinned slyly as she followed suit. She leaned in close to him, "the way you were holding me so tightly made me believe that you were enjoying the ride."

Elliot's cheeks became pink and he hurriedly looked away. "Don't be ridiculous. I just thought you were going to get us both killed."

"Hmm…" Denise shrugged and hung the helmet on one of the bike's handles. "You're not very honest, are you?"

"A-anyway," Elliot cleared his throat as he tried to get back to business. "What do you suppose this place is? It looks like a warehouse."

Denise tilted her head as they walked around it. "Probably. It looks like has been abandoned, considering how shabby it looks. I've never even heard of this place before, and I know practically every nook and cranny of this town."

"Probably because it's not supposed to be found," Elliot said until they found a mental staircase stretching up across the side of the warehouse. "Looks like that's our way in." The raven-haired scientist began climbing first, closely followed by Denise. The stairs creaked precariously as they were terribly rusted. "Be careful," he warned her.

"Don't you worry about me, sweetums. Just keep moving."

Elliot rolled his eyes at her nickname for him but decided to ignore it. Once they reached the third floor, he tried to open the door. He wiggled the handle but it was stuck. Elliot grunted and pushed against it as hard as he could. "Damn… it's locked…"

"Ahem, allow me?" Denise smiled sweetly, her hands clasped behind her back in an angelic fashion.

Elliot stared at her suspiciously but moved out of her way.

Denise calmly walked over to the door and took in a deep breath. "HIYA!" She yelled and kicked the door in with her foot. The door swung open, dust flying everywhere.

Elliot stared at the open door with wide eyes. "What? How did…?"

Denise dusted off her hands at a job well done and she winked at Elliot. "I may or may have not taken a few Taekwondo classes as a kid. Gotta keep these sexy legs in shape, you know?"

"Uh-huh…" Elliot eyed her warily before walking inside first. This woman was full of strange surprises. He couldn't help but wonder what else she was hiding under that giant hair of hers. They walked down the long dark corridor until they reached the large main room. They peered over the railing down below at the first floor. There were a bunch of men and women in white suits working in factory-like settings. Elliot could see a hint of gold beneath their hands and he paled. Those were the bombs…

"Oh no… look…"

Elliot turned his head to where Denise was pointing and saw several bird cages holding various species from macaws to owls.

"We are in the right place alright…" Elliot growled angrily and his hands tightened on the railing. If Melody was being held anywhere, this had to be it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, this took me forever. xD I really wanted to focus on Elliot and Denise in this chapter. Of course, I brought in a little bit of Marina in here too. This time I added another song, this time from "Brother Bear." :) I'm sure you have noticed. Anyway, I enjoyed writing Denise. She is an active young lady. Elliot is also starting to appreciate her a little more. Hurrhurr~_

 _What will happen next? I don't know! Only time will tell. Thank you for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Laters, gators!_


	17. Cassiel's Tale

**Gone Batty II: Eclipsed**

* * *

 **Chapter 17** : Cassiel's Tale

* * *

A small brown mouse rustled quietly in the tall grass. Her cheeks bulged as she munched on her pile of seeds. Her whiskers twitched and she turned her head, hearing a disturbance in the air. The grove was was desolate and still. She sniffed about but couldn't catch a whiff of anything unusual.

Deciding it might have been a random bird, she shrugged and continued to stuff her mouth with seeds. Her mind traveled back to the two Silverwing bats that she had encountered earlier that morning. They had stopped for directions and she had kindly pointed them in the right direction. The male was very reluctant to ask for help, muttering about how he knew what he was doing despite being lost. The destruction of the forest due to the fires had significantly changed the layout and it had thrown him off his sound map.

The young female bat ignored the male's grumbling and was very polite when addressing the mouse.

The mouse gave a small smile as she remembered the girl. She was such a nice little thing. How wonderful would it be if more jungle residents were as friendly as her? Being so lost in thought, the poor mouse didn't even suspect that she wasn't alone after all.

A sharp tug caught her tail and the mouse screeched in terror as she was swept off her feet. She swung upside down, her feet kicking helplessly. She glanced up and was ready to faint. Goth had her tail between his thumb and index claw and he was looking at her with great amusement.

"What do we have here? A freshly stuffed mouse. Such a delightful breakfast you shall be."

"Please don't eat me, señor!" she squeaked, lost in panic. "Have mercy! I have three little pinkies waiting for me back home. They are too young to be without a mother!"

"I might be able to remedy that," Goth smiled as he dangled her back and forth. Seeing such a small life struggling to escape him made his blood pump harder. It was nowhere near as satisfying as having a bat in his grasp, but he wasn't picky. "How about I eat your children as a snack? That way, you shall all be together."

"No, no! Please spare me. I could be of service! I know this jungle well and I know many creatures. Surely Your Majesty could find some use from me?"

So, she knew who he was then. Goth stroked his beard with a free hand as he pondered. "Perhaps I could use your help in something."

"Anything!" The mouse nodded vigorously.

Goth brought her to his eye level. "I am searching for someone. I have been tracking her down but her scent has been tempered by the rain. A young Silverwing female bat about yea high," he used his hand to just below his chest level. "Wears a silver trinket around her neck and answers to the name of Melody. You haven't by chance encountered her, have you?"

The little mouse paled and began to shake. The kind batgirl came to mind and the mouse felt sick to her stomach. Dare she betray a fellow creature for the sake of her life? For the life of her children? The mouse readily admitted yes. She would. But that didn't mean that she would tell the Vampyrum King where Melody was going exactly.

"I have, yes. She has flown in the direction of the sun approximately an hour ago. I don't know where she was going, but they seemed to be in quite the hurry."

"They?" Goth echoed in interest. "So she isn't traveling alone?" His assumption that Melody's escape was aided by someone was confirmed.

The mouse cursed her blabbermouth. But it was too late to take her words back. She simply nodded silently.

"Traveling with whom?"

"I don't know. Some other Silverwing."

"And towards the sun? Which means that she flies during the day too." Goth looked in the direction of the sun. He knew that the Silverwings were forced to fly only at night thanks to Shade's little story when they had first met. So the knowledge that they were braving the day was news to him. 'Clever girl…no wonder it's been taking me so long to find her.'

"So, if that is all that you needed from me…" the mouse weakly trailed off, hoping he would keep his end of the bargain.

"Oh, yes. That is all I needed to hear," Goth flashed his sharp teeth at her and dangled her over his open mouth.

"Wait! We had a deal!" she screamed.

Goth licked his mouth as he glared hungrily at the mouse. "I never agreed to any deal," his voice grew more animalistic. "You have blabbered everything to me on your own," his jaws widened further.

"NO! NOOO!"

* * *

"Told you we should have asked for directions," Melody grinned smugly at Cassiel who merely rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what is it with me-males and not wanting to ask for directions?"

"I could have handled it. My soundmap is all we really need." Cassiel sniffed in a snooty manner.

"So…" Melody began casually as she flew near Cassiel.

"Hmm?" His tired eyes flickered over to her before focusing back in front of him as he led the way to Statue Haven. They had taken a nap once morning came and went but then decided that it was too risky to wait for night to come. They wanted to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the pyramid temple. The law that had banned bats from flying in sun's daylight was a foreign concept to the Vampyrum in the south. If Goth was as obsessed with vengeance and hunting as he made himself to be, Melody would not put it past him to try and track them down; sunlight be damned.

But right now, Melody didn't want to think about Goth. She wanted to understand this strange bat that she was accompanying. "What happened to you, anyway? You know, that time when you disappeared from your colony." It was the question that has been nagging her for a while.

"What does everyone believe to have happened?"

"That you have been killed by owls," Melody replied softly. It couldn't have been a nice thing to know… that the ones you care about think of you to be dead.

If it bothered Cassiel, he certainly didn't show it. In fact, he almost looked like he had expected it. "They're not too far off from the truth. I did get myself in a bit of trouble with one." He smiled in wry amusement at the memory. "I guess you can say that I foolishly picked a fight with the last owl you would want to mess with."

Melody's eyes widened at that. "General Brutus?"

Cassiel laughed, "oh ho-ho, no. Much worse than him. Try King Boreal."

The girl was confused. "Sorry, who?"

"You've never heard of King Boreal?" Cassiel looked at Melody with astonishment and scoffed. "Do the elders not badger you youngins with stories anymore?"

"Er… no, I'm not exactly from your colony," Melody explained awkwardly. She didn't know how Cassiel would take the news of her being a human. Perhaps it'd be better if she did not mention that little detail. It's not like it was important in the long run. "I was separated from my family so I was taken in by your colony temporarily."

"Even so, he's the king of the owls," Cassiel insisted. "It astounds me that there is a bat who knows nothing about him." He gave Melody an odd look, "you must have been very far from home."

Melody nodded with a nervous smile, "yeah, very much so."

Cassiel stared at her for a while before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, so it went something like this: We were all listening to Frieda who was telling us a tale about the sun, how it is practically identical to the moon except that it is so gold, bright and so strong that it changes the world. Flowers bloom in its wake and everything comes to life even the color. Its warmth is powerful enough to melt the winter and bring us spring.

"Ariel was so moved by the story that she wished to see a glimpse of the daytime. I, being the ever devoted husband, decided that I should give it to her. Naturally, I went to demand an audience with King Boreal."

Melody didn't know where to begin. "Surely, you didn't…" she trailed off. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity. This was heavily leaning towards the latter.

"I was young and headstrong," Cassiel explained with embarrassment crossing his features. He clearly wasn't very proud of his actions. "Just grew my beard out too. I never really understood the point of bats being forbidden from ever flying during the day. Why must we be punished for something that our ancestors have done in the past? That was what I constantly asked myself."

'I can see where Shade got his personality from…'

"So one night, I snuck out and made my way to the owl camp."

* * *

 _The blonde silverwing was blocked by two massive wings. He gave a sharp gasp and landed on a nearby tree branch. He looked up to see two great grey owls. He had never met an owl before and these two were massive! They glowered down at Cassiel with giant yellow eyes with such an intensity that he couldn't help but feel afraid._

 _"And where do you think you're going, Silverwing?" the one of the left scowled as they perched on a branch above him. "This place is off limits to you."_

 _Cassiel swallowed heavily and put on a brave face. 'Remember who you are doing this for,' he thought to himself. 'You would be doing your colony a favor.'_

 _"I wish to speak with your king!" Cassiel demanded. "This is a matter of great importance."_

 _The owl on the right gave a laugh that sounded more like a sneeze. "Is it now? And what, pray tell, is so important for you to demand an audience with King Boreal?"_

 _"This is about the treaty. Now will you let me pass or not?" Cassiel held his head high, not backing down._

 _"I think not. Not just any random bat may come and go into our camp and speak with our king. You're too young to be a leader of a colony and you certainly don't have the manners of a messenger. Be gone with you."_

 _Cassiel's fur puffed up at the insult. "I won't leave until you let me pass. I may not be a leader or an elder or a messenger. But I am Cassiel Silverwing. Grandson of Frieda Silverwing!"_

 _"Frieda?"_

* * *

"Frieda?!" Melody yelped and cut Cassiel off in mid flight. "You are Frieda's grandson?" she practically shoved her face in his, forgetting herself in the heat of the moment.

Cassiel seemed to laugh at her with the way his lips twitched, "don't believe everything you hear, little lady. Just because I told the owls that, does not mean it's true."

Melody deflated a little bit at that, "oh… so… you lied to them?"

"I wasn't going to get past them otherwise."

* * *

 _"Hey man… if he's really Frieda's grandson, that changes things." One of the owls muttered to the other._

 _"Does it?" the other owl looked unsure. "Bats are a democratic bunch. Just because he's related to their leader doesn't mean that he will become one."_

 _"So what?" Cassiel interrupted, causing the two to focus their attention on him. He shrugs his wings. "Maybe I'll be a leader, maybe I won't. But that's not what I'm here for. I need to speak with your king. Would you risk turning me away and have this matter of great importance be unresolved? Just imagine how King Boreal would react if this matter came to light again and he found out that you two simply brushed me off." Cassiel saw worry cross their features and he held back a smirk. He turned away and crossed his wings, "but if you are so sure of yourselves, then I'll just go and let Grandma know that you have turned me away." He got ready to fly._

 _"Wait!"_

 _Cassiel allowed himself to grin while his back was turned. He could practically feel the two owls glancing at each other with uncertainty. Cassiel straightened his face out and he turned around to face them. "Yes? What is it?"_

 _Both owls were frowning in reluctance but their heads were slightly bowed in submission. "If what you say is true then we shall not hinder you further. We shall take you to King Boreal."_

 _"Heh, I'm glad you are seeing things my way," Cassiel smiled at them._

 _The owls led Cassiel further into their camp. The presence of a Silverwing following two owls turned more than a few heads and attracted curious large eyes. But Cassiel did not let it sway him. He held his head high, never giving up on his act. He caught a glimpse of Brutus with a female barn owl- his mate assumably. She was sitting in a lovely hollow tree, probably on a nest while the horned owl beak fed her a mouse._

 _Soon enough, they stopped at an old crooked hollow tree. A far less attractive one that they had passed. The owls and Cassiel landed on one of the branches near the entrance of the tree. Cassiel peered over their feathers to look inside the hole. It was dark and it was deep. It was like a gaping mouth, slowly breathing in and out with the way the cobwebs swayed._

 _"Your Majesty, Frieda's grandson, Cassiel Silverwing has asked for an audience with you. He says that it's a matter of great importance." One of the owls said loudly._

 _"Leave us…" rasped a deep voice from inside the tree._

 _"Yes, Your Excellency," the owls bowed their heads in respect and gave Cassiel a stink eye before flying away._

 _"What do you want, Silverwing?" King Boreal's voice demanded._

 _Cassiel gulped but put on his brave face. "King Boreal, I apologize for disturbing your rest. As Frieda's grandson, I-"_

 _"You are not."_

 _Cassiel was not expecting the interruption and he momentarily lost himself. "Sorry?"_

 _Fear took a hold of Cassiel's heart when two mismatched glowing eyes stared back at him from inside the hollow. One was yellow and sharp with intensity. The other was a milky pale blue and unseeing. Despite the differences, they were both displeased._

 _"You are not Frieda's grandson. She has no children. She has bore none since her first and only pup died during birth. If you wish to speak to me and return home with your wings intact, I strongly suggest you abandon your lies. I can hardly stand bats as it is."_

 _Cassiel cleared his throat, trying to stifle his nervousness. "Very well. The truth it is." He took in a deep breath and let it out in one go. "I am Cassiel Silverwing. I was not sent here by Frieda or by anyone. I came of my own free will. I want you to lift the ban against the bats from seeing the sun."_

 _"Oh, of course!" came the cheerful response._

 _"Really?" Cassiel's ears perked up but he quickly flattened them against his head when a ghastly head shot out of the tree, the neck stretched out with ruffled feathers. The mismatched eyes bared into his._

 _"No." King Boreal growled. "You think you can just come waltzing into my part of the forest, lie to my soldiers and to my face, and expect me to suddenly overturn the laws of nature?"_

 _"I hoped that you would…" Cassiel muttered offhandedly. His eyes were turned to the side, avoiding the frightfully large ones of the King. "Not that this law has anything to do with nature."_

 _"You watch your tongue, boy," Boreal warned._

 _"Look," Cassiel tried again, this time wisely avoiding the use of snarky remarks. "It's been ages since the battle of the birds of the beasts. Not even the grandparents of our great grandparents have been around during those times. Why must generations of children be punished for the wrongdoings of their ancestors?"_

 _"Because it is a lesson that must be learned in every generation, " Boreal answered resolutely. "This way, there will be no repeats of treacherous cowardice."_

 _"Cowardice?" Cassiel grew livid. "It was not our battle to fight!"_

 _"It was a battle that would have been won had you bats picked a side!"_

 _"Would it have been worth the blood of countless species?!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _The two glared angrily at the other, feathers and fur ruffled._

 _"Then allow me to do what my ancestors have refused to do," Cassiel growled bravely. "Fight me, King Boreal. Right here and right now. I will show you that I am no coward."_

 _King Boreal' eyes widened at the challenge. He leaned back to get a better full body look at Cassiel. "You would challenge me?"_

 _"Aye."_

 _The old owl stared at the young bat for a good long minute before smiling. "Very well. I shall accept this duel. If you somehow manage to defeat me, I shall grant your wish and pull the ban off your kind."_

 _"And if you win?" Cassiel pressed._

 _"Then I will eat you."_

 _Cassiel gasped and grew rigid._

 _"Unless of course you are in fact afraid. Then feel free to fly back home now with your tail between your legs."_

 _That struck a nerve and Cassiel scowled. "I will not back down._

 _"Very good," King Boreal nodded and straightened his back, the sound of his spine snapping into place cracked unsettlingly. "Meet me in the clearing by the river. Bring one of your friends to supervise the duel. I shall bring one of my own as well. We shall meet one hour before sunrise."_

 _"Right before sunrise?" Cassiel grew nervous. "What if our duel lasts past sunrise?"_

 _The owl smiled darkly, "pray that it doesn't."_

 _Time went by faster than Cassiel had hoped. When it was time for them to meet for the duel, Cassiel was already waiting on the branch of a spruce tree. His outward appearance betrayed his inner emotions as he kept a calm and calculated facade. Plato didn't bother to pretend that this wasn't the worst idea ever._

 _"He has finally lost it. Cassiel has officially dropped out of his roost!" Plato paced back and forth, biting at his claws. "Why did you talk me into this?"_

 _"Because Mercury would have ratted me out in a heartbeat," Cassiel answered simply. "We're best friends, right? I need you for this, Plato."_

 _"And once Boreal kills you, what will I tell Ariel?'"_

 _"Hey, don't go killing me off just yet!" Cassiel said over his shoulder. "I might just win this."_

 _Plato barked out a laugh. "Yeah? How?"_

 _"I'm working on it…" Cassiel muttered and chewed the inside of his cheek. "I'm making this up as I go along."_

 _Plato stared at Cassiel with disbelief and then slowly shook his head. "Would you like asters or harebells for your funeral?" That earned him sturdy punch in the wing._

 _"I told you not to kill me off yet!" Cassiel exclaimed angrily. "Have some faith in me, will you?"_

 _A shadow passed over the two bats and the tree branch over them shook from the heavyweight, rustling the needles. They looked up to see Boreal and his son, Brutus staring down at them with glowing eyes._

 _Plato made a dying noise in the back of his throat and he looked ready to faint. Cassiel merely frowned and clenched his jaw._

 _"You actually came," King Boreal sounded surprised._

 _"I never go back on my word," Cassiel replied firmly._

 _"So it would seem. You have my respect. Which is why I am allowing you to back out now. Forget this nonsense and go home. Live to see another night."_

 _Plato quickly nodded and grabbed onto Cassiel's arm, "listen to him, Cass. Think of Ariel…"_

 _"I am thinking of Ariel," Cassiel shook Plato off and stood his ground. He glared up at the owls with defiance and raised his voice, "I'd much rather live to see the day, thank you very much."_

 _Brutus scoffed, "what a fool…"_

 _"As you wish," Boreal rolled his shoulders, cracking them. He turned his one good eye on Plato, "I suggest the harebells. They aren't going to be in season for very long."_

 _Cassiel narrowed his eyes in irritation and quickly ran everything that he knew through his brain. Boreal wasn't young and his joints were clearly giving him trouble. He was blind in one eye, so that would give the Silverwing an advantage. He was willing to bet that Boreal wasn't very quick either. Before arriving, Cassiel had circled around the area, familiarizing himself to his surroundings._

 _It wouldn't be easy, defeating an owl in a duel, but… Cassiel believed that he had a chance._

 _"We shall start this duel on the count of three." Boreal ruffled his feathers, his talons gripping the branch tightly. "One…"_

 _"Cass…!" Plato gave him one last desperate plea but it went unheeded._

 _"Two…"_

 _Cassiel widened his stance and readied his wings. They stared intensely at each other. The last second seemed to drag on forever._

 _"Three!" Brutus spread open his wings._

 _"Huh?" Cassiel glanced at Brutus, momentarily distracted by his voice. It was a mistake. Boreal screeched as he swept down upon the bat. "Ahh!" Cassiel barely jumped out of the way of the deadly claws that dug into the wood where he had just been standing. The branch creaked and snapped, forcing Plato to fly onto a higher branch near Brutus._

 _Cassiel turned and fled deeper into the woods followed by the owl king. He was hoping to first tire Boreal out before going on the offensive. Using his echolocation, Cassiel dodged through the twigs and branches, doing his best to lead Boreal into the denser parts of the trees to limit his maneuvering._

 _But Boreal didn't blindly follow Cassiel through the trees like he had expected. The owl flew around instead. His wings were eerily silent, that no matter how hard Cassiel strained his ears, his excellent hearing couldn't even pick up Boreal's location. That put the bat into a fearful state. He had not expected this._

 _"How is he doing that?" Cassiel whispered to himself._

 _"Years of experience."_

 _Cassiel yelled when the owl came at him from above. Cassiel wing got caught on one of the talons and it tore painfully. The bat winced and cried out but he managed to get free. With a wounded wing he wouldn't be able to get far, so Cassiel braved himself to go on the offensive this time. The silverwing aimed for the blind side of the bird but Boreal merely turned his head and smacked him out of the air with his wing._

 _Cassiel hit a tree and he crumpled down onto the grassy ground. He struggled to get up, but Boreal had him in his talons in no time at all. The duel was over._

 _"Nice try aiming for my blind spot, but you forget that my hearing is just as good as yours."_

 _Cassiel grunted in pain as Boreal clutched at him tighter. This was humiliating. This hardly was a duel at all. This was a hunt and Cassiel was just another prey._

 _"I can't say that I am surprised by the conclusion, but you have put up a good fight, Cassiel Silverwing. Unfortunately, this is where you will die."_

 _Cassiel closed his eyes and waited for his end. His thoughts went back to Ariel and he felt humiliated. What would she think of him now? Would she remember him as a fool? Plato was right, this was suicide._

 _Unexpectedly, something struck them both and Cassiel's eyes burst open in shock and pain. They shot across the ground, tangled in a net. Boreal shrieked in rage and struggled to get free, but his feathers only twisted in the wire. Cassiel grabbed for the net and tried to gnaw himself out, but the first bite already proved futile. It was made out of metal and hurt his teeth._

 _A pair of large legs approached them and Cassiel gasped. It was a human. It slowly reached out his massive gloved hand towards them, a sharp syringe ready in his other free hand._

* * *

"The rest I think you can figure out for yourself," Cassiel said softly.

"That was horrible…" Melody whispered. "I can't believe you went up against an owl. There would have been no possible way for you to win that battle."

"I wish you could have told me that back then," Cassiel chuckled, "not that I would have listened. I was a real knucklehead." He was silent for a moment before asking the question he was dreading. "Does Ariel think me a fool?"

"I… don't know."

* * *

Elliot scanned the perimeters of the warehouse/factory. His eyes grew dark as more bombs were carted away. "Call the police," he instructed.

"What?" Denise's face fell. "I thought-"

"Forget about your issues with the law and call them," Elliot's firm voice left no room for arguments. "We have a massive crime happening right in front of us. This isn't something that we can stop on our own."

"Why can't you call them?" Denise whined.

"Because I don't have a SIM card."

"Fine!" Denise huffed and pulled out her pink glittery iphone. "He can install a GPS tracker and make sentient robots but he needs a SIM card to actually make calls outside the US," she grumbled as she dialed the number.

"What was that?" Elliot glared at her over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Denise pursed her lips and turned away from him like she hadn't said anything. She was silent for a moment as she waited for the call to be answered before Elliot could hear a male voice come from the receiver. Denise seemed to deflate a little, "oh… hi daddy."

* * *

 **A/N** : _Uh oh, Goth is on Melody's trail and we found out about Cass's backstory of how he went missing. He wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed, was he? Some life lessons are learned the hard way. As for Elliot and Denise…I think we have our glimpse into why Neese has issues with the law._

 _Yes, I know that King Boreal is a Boreal owl in the books. But the TV show already changed up so many things that… hey...does it really matter anymore? xD_

 _This can only end well. :)_

 _Thank you so much for the comments, follows and faves! I'll see you in the next chapter!_


End file.
